Return to the Nightosphere?
by annabell22
Summary: Marshall Lee's mother is threatening to have Marshall Lee come back to the Nightosphere. Unless he does a couple of things...
1. Chapter 1

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

I wake up to find Schwabelle on my face. I sigh and push the white puffball on my face, "Can I wake up one morning without you on my face?" The small little cat purred and I sighed. "Just because you're a zombie cat doesn't mean I can't kill you, you know." Schwabelle hissed and I smiled. "Good afternoon to you too." I get up and float to my closet. I pick out my red and black plaid shirt and put it on. I put on some jeans and float into my kitchen. I take out the strawberries and float to the couch, hovering above it. I lie looking at the ceiling. Next thing I know Schwabelle is on my stomach.

"What do you not get about GET OFF!" I shout pushing her onto the couch. She curls up into a ball and appears to go to sleep. I smile and roll over. _I wonder if Fionna's awake,_ I think, _maybe I could go hang out with Bubba_. Soon I didn't have a choice, there was a knock on my door. I float down and go to the door and open it, it was Fionna.

"Hey, Marshall," she said smiling, "You got a medical kit around here?"

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked welcoming her in.

"I was cut, but it's nothing major," she said holding up her arm. She had a big cut running down her arm, and was bleeding though her shirt, I nod and float into my kitchen and rummage through the cupboards looking for my first aid kit which I haven't used in over twenty years. I finally find it in the cupboard under the sink. I open it and grab the bandages. I float back to Fionna and she holds out her arm.

"Another hero wound?" I ask.

"Yep. I got this one from fighting a fire dragon! He was so big, and he was spitting fire at Cake and me. I stabbed him right in the brains, but he did this," she said holding up her arm, "With his super pointy tail. It was awesome."

"Speaking of Cake, where is she?" I ask starting to wrap up her wound.

"Tree house. I told her I was coming here and you know..."

"Yeah, I do, she's afraid of me. Plus for me, I don't have to worry about her clawing my face off. I've already got Schwabelle to deal with." Fionna starts laughing and shakes her head.

"I love Schwabelle!" said Fionna. I smile and finish wrapping up her wound. "Thanks, man." I nod.

"Welcome," I said.

"You've been around for 1,000 years, and you know junk, right?"

"You're sure you don't want to ask Gumball about this?" I ask. Fionna gives a small laugh and shakes her head.

"No. I am positive."

"Alright. Give me your worst, hero." Fionna smiles and sighs.

"Well, there's this... guy... and well, he's... hot, " Fionna's face is red, but I can bet mine is a dark grey.

"Like-"

"_Hot_, literally, _hot_. He thinks that because I cry we can't be together, 'cause I'll hurt him." I see Fionna's eyes are starting to water and I put my arm around her.

"This _guy_ doesn't know what he's missing. Fionna, don't let some jerk get you down," I said. Fionna smiled but the tears weren't drying.

"But I really like him," she said.

"Who is he exactly?" I ask. I had a theory, but I couldn't be sure.

"It's Flame Prince," said Fionna. I nod, exactly who I thought she was talking about.

"Why you asking me?" I asked.

"You're my best friend! Can't you help me somehow?" asked Fionna.

"Well, I can't imagine what is wrong with this guy. He has no clue what he is missing." Fionna smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess, thanks, Marshall." I smile and hand her a tissue. She wipes the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"No matter how _hot_ that guy is, promise me I'll be your number one bro." Fionna nods.

"No problem... bro." I smile and swipe her bunny hat from her.

"Finders keepers!" I say.

"YOU FOUND IT ON MY HEAD!" shouted Fionna.

"Still counts," I say strapping it on. Fionna jumps onto the couch and then onto my stomach, like Schwabelle earlier. I laugh and spin over, having her hanging on me. I start laughing and push her off. I unstrap her hat and throw it to her. She smiles puts it on, and fixes her hair. "Want some strawberries Little Bunny?" Fionna starts laughing and nods. I throw a strawberry to her and she catches it in her mouth. She looks up at me and smiles. She jumps up in the air and does a flip. I laugh and throw her another strawberry. "I said you were my bro, not my dog." Fionna starts laughing and smiles.

"You wish," she says. I smile.

"Look, there is actually something I need to tell you something." I had forgotten to tell her this for about three months now. I actually haven't forgotten, I have refused to tell her because I didn't want to hurt her. "I don't know how much longer I am going to be in Aaa, Blue."

"Why not?" she asked.

"My mother wants me to go into the Nightosphere. This time she said she's not kidding around. Something about a Queen," I said.

"No way, she's telling you that you need a queen?" asked Fionna.

"It would appear that way," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, Ashley and I were engaged. My mother could not have been happier about me getting a Queen. She was happy an didn't bother me about coming back to the Nightosphere. She said since I had a REAL life out of the Nightosphere she was fine with it. Then once Ashley and I hit the splits, my mother wasn't very happy. Not happy at all. Then she was all 'You better be coming back.'"

"You didn't," said Fionna.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to stay in there. No way. I was happy while Ashley wasn't being a jerk, only now. She's going to force someone on me," I said.

"How long have you known?" asked Fionna.

"About three months," I said.

"Why couldn't you have told me! I could have helped you!"

"You don't get it, Fi, I can't," I said.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'll won't _like_ anyone else for a long time."

"Because of Ashley?" I shake my head.

"Because of you."

**What do you guys think? Should I continue and any ideas for further chapters because I be stumped. **


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna's P.O.V

I stared at Marshall Lee whose face was a dark grey. Had I heard him right? Me? He sighs and floats to the ground with his hands on his face.

"Me?" I asked. Marshall Lee nodded and sighed.

"Sorry if you find that weird, I just..." said Marshall Lee. I didn't know how to react. I shrugged and sat down next to him.

"You going to be okay?" I asked. Marshall Lee nodded and sighed. "So, are you going to just give up?" Marshall Lee shrugged and I shook my head. "Well don't! Please do something! Don't just give up and go into that hell!" Marshall Lee stared at me and started blushing.

"Fi-"

"No, I couldn't stand to see you go in there forever! Marshall Lee, I- you're my bro," I said with a smile. Marshall Lee gave his strange smile and I started blushing. He always had something up in his mind when he smiled like that.

"What were you about to say there?" asked Marshall Lee. I swore I could feel the red in my face.

"You're my bro," I said. Marshall Lee stayed smiling.

"Alright, but I don't know what I'm going to do," said Marshall Lee.

"Bros help bros," I said. Marshall Lee gave a small laugh.

"How are you planning to do that?" asked Marshall Lee.

"So, what does your mother want you to accomplish to allow you to stay?" I asked. I would run to the end of Aaa and back to keep Marshall Lee out of the Nightosphere. I know how much he hates it in there. I couldn't stand to go even a month without him. Even though I know I liked Flame Prince Marshall Lee was my bro. And right now, my bro needed help.

"Well. Family would be one. Another Kingdom to take care of, like, say if I were to take over the Ice Kingdom or something..." said Marshall Lee trying to think.

"Ice Kingdom, that's what you chose?" I asked. Marshall Lee gave a small laugh and shrugged.

"Candy Kingdom? Lumpy Space? You know I'd never do that. So, she would do about anything to see me with Ashley again. If I wasn't vampire, and my mother is the only one who knows how to reverse it, and she would never do that. If I am defeated, like, someone who wants to take over my thrown. Only No one ever does, and if that indeed does happen I am stuck in the Nightosphere for eternity, so I don't give up my thrown. Dingus this stinks!" said Marshall Lee.

"Well, would you pretend to put up with Ashley to stay?" I asked. I thought myself that the question it's self was a little bit insensitive, but what other options did he actually have?

"No, never," said Marshall Lee.

"Would you pretend to put up with me?" I ask. Marshall Lee's whole face turned a dark grey all at once. Almost on cue. I start blushing. "For your mother to allow you to stay I mean."

"I don't know, Blue. First of all, you're pretty horrible yourself..." Marshall Lee and I start to laugh.

"Well, I mean it. We could go into the Nightosphere and show your mother you have a life out of that crummy hole!" I said.

"My mother hates you," said Marshall Lee. That was true. Couldn't be truer, she absolutely hated me for beating her when Marshall Lee made that song about his fries. I was not her biggest fan either, she had sucked a lot of souls from Aaa, even Hot Dog Prince's soul. LSP went in on his own will, but he didn't know what he was doing.

"True, more reason she wouldn't want you in the Nightosphere," I said with a smile. Marshall Lee smiled and gave a small laugh.

"She cannot stand mortals, I mean, she might literally try to kill you," said Marshall Lee.

"Now you know I'm not going to leave, I'm not going to just turn my back on a friend," I said.

"This I know," said Marshall Lee. I smile and Marshall Lee is still blushing. "Blue, I don't-"

"I don't give a dingle what you think. I'm going to help you."

"Flame Prince-"

"Is not my number one bro." Marshall Lee smiles and gives a small laugh.

"Cake is going to flip on me." I start laughing.

"I'll handle Cake, but you still have to come when I tell her." Marshall Lee nods and his blushing seems to go do down a lot. I smile.

"A plan?" I shake my head.

"None at the moment, glob this is going to be a real pain. How are we going to pull this off?" Marshall Lee shrugs and throws another strawberry into my mouth.

"I could call up William, the ghost that tried to kill you, and ask him for help while we're in the Nightosphere."

"I don't like him after he tried to kill me." I cross my arms and Marshall Lee starts laughing. "I like my guts IN my body. Not sucked out through my brains."

"He won't... We'll only pretend that you're half dead." I looked at him confused, until I realized what he meant. We were going to pretend that I was a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

Fionna starts blushing, but she nods, getting where I was going at and agreeing with me. I smile and mess with the strand of hair she had showing. She smiles and she stands there, in the awkward silence. Which was very abnormal for the two of us, it was almost never silent between the two of us. Someone was either laughing or screaming at one another.

"How should I dress?" asked Fionna, thankfully breaking the silence, "because Cake would be more than happy to make me a dress, she wouldn't even question why either She's always trying to slip me into some kind of dress she is making." I shrug and it goes back to being silent... again.

"I don't know, maybe just a simple red and black dress? Nothing too fancy though, make sure you tell her that," I said. Fionna nods and examines her attire, then looking to mine. She seems to examine me and then she nods. "What?"

"Nothing, studying a live vampire," said Fionna with a smile. I give a small laugh and stand with my hands on my waist and my chin up.

"Study away," I said. Fionna smiles and playfully punches me in the arm. "You might want to lose the hat though."

"No way, you just want it," said Fionna.

"Either way, my mother won't like it," I said.

"I thought this whole thing was showing your mother you didn't care what she thinks," said Fionna. I shake my head and smile. She crosses her arms and sighs. "Pft, whatever. I'll take it off later. And FYI, you still never asked me properly." I stand there thinking about what she was asking until it hit me as if she had actually hit me herself, she might have well has. I nod and float into my room, leaving her baffled.

I rummage through my stuff, looking for an old ring my grandmother had in her possession before she gave it to me. It was a little warn out on the silver, but there was a _real_ ruby which wasn't in too bad condition. I floated to the very back of my closet, sorting through the piles of clothes when I finally found the tinny ring. I go to my axe base and then search through my song book, looking for a song proper for the situation, and then just decide to wing it.

"Marshall, what are you doing?" called Fionna.

"I'll be right down," I replied. I shove the ring in my pocket and float down the ladder leading to living room where Fionna was.

"My lady..." Fionna smiles and I take a deep breath.

"_I wasn't one for a love song_

_I wasn't one for holding hands,_

_I wasn't one who lets things last very long._

_But Fionna,_

_That was before I met you,_

_That was before I met the adventuress in the blue skirt,_

_That was when I felt something new._

_Fionna... Fionna..._

_Here I am, now on one knee,_

_Displaying my true feelings to thee,_

_And if you were to dumb it all down it was be so simple,_

_Fionna... would you marry me?_"

Fionna nods and has tears in her eyes. I slip the ruby ring on her finger and she kisses me. Not like the times she was trying to get information out of me, or the other way when I was trying to manipulate her, this was something different, something stronger. "You know, for the whole Nightosphere thing." Fionna nods and starts blushing.

"Of course... right..." she said. I smile and she slips the ring into her backpack. "So Cake isn't on my case when I get back home." I nod and she smiles. She looks at the clock hanging on my wall and she sighs. "Thanks for patching me up, Marshall Lee." She winked and I nod. Only I felt empty as she left, although there was no reason to feel that way. Maybe I wanted this situation to happen without it all being fake. Maybe I really did want Fionna as a bride someday, but this was crazy. I discard the thought and strum my bass. Where else did that whole emotional song come from?


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna's P.O.V

As I walk home I think about Marshall Lee's and mine situation. I couldn't believe in a matter of not even an hour I was in a fake marriage with my best friend. With my bro... It was the only way to keep him from the Nightosphere, and it wasn't a _total_ bad thing right? I was the one who brought up the idea anyways. I was going to work my butt off to keep this from Cake though, me asking for a dress? What was she going to say? I never ask Cake to make me dresses; I always fight her about her trying to put one on me. She'd probably link all of this strange behavior to Gumball, which wouldn't be all bad, but it wouldn't be good either.

I stroll through the Grass Lands and look up at the dark sky. I smile and look at the tree house then to the Candy Kingdom, which is to the left. I smile and sit down in the grass and take the ring from by bag. I slip the ring back on my finger and smile. I wondered how old the thing was, coming from Marshall Lee and all. It looked like it was manufactured before the Great Mushroom War. I wondered how long this could stay hidden from people, from Cake, from Gumball and especially from Lumpy Space Prince, who can't keep his mouth shut.

I knew Cake would start to freak out soon if I wasn't back in the tree house in a matter of minutes. I take one last look at the ring and carefully put it in my bag. I walk back into the Tree House where Cake welcomed me in with some tea. I smile and take it. I sit on the couch and Cake comes next to me.

"Marshall Lee did a pretty okay job," said Cake examining my arm. I nod and smile. "Why were you over there so long? It looked like this only took him a few minutes."

"Yeah, but he had to find his bandages and junk first. It took him a while to find them since he doesn't use them much anymore... you know?" I asked. Cake shrugged.

"Why didn't you just go to the Candy Kingdom?" asked Cake.

"First of all, Marshall Lee's house was closer, and second I figured he would be up at this time of night, Gumball might be sleeping," I said. Cake studied me and shrugged. I yawn and head up the stairs. "I'm going to bed, Cake, see you in the morning."

"Night, Fi," said Cake. When I get up stairs I take off my backpack and take off my clothes. I change into my pajamas and lay down on my bed covered with furs. I slip inside my cocoon like sleeping bag and fall asleep. When I woke up I rubbed my eyes and looked around, Cake was already up and downstairs. I sleepily get out bed and get dressed again. I put on my usual blue skirt, blue shirt, my socks and shoes. I grab my backpack and put that on. I take a hair brush and start brushing my hair before I cover it with my rabbit hat. Then I go down the bedroom ladder to see Cake making breakfast and Beemo in her little highchair.

"Everything burritos?" I asked. Cake shook her head and flipped something.

"No, I didn't have enough time this morning, but I was able to make scrambled eggs and pancakes. Sit down, I'm almost done," said Cake. I nodded and sat at the table with Beemo. When Cake comes in with plates filled with food she passes them out as we start eating. The mornings were always so quiet around the tree house, mostly because we were stuffing our faces. When finished Cake wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"You ready to go adventuring, Baby?" asked Cake. I start blushing and give a nervous smile.

"Actually, I was sort of hoping that you would make me a dress," I said. Cake looked stunned at my request for a dress.

"Why do you want a dress?" asked Cake. Why? Why? Dammit, I forgot to think of an excuse. I sit there thinking about any possible reason why I would ask her to make me a dress. Gumball's ball wasn't for months, and there was no special, or formal, occasions that I could bring up for Cake. Cake was staring at me, waiting for an explanation. "Just tell me, Fi!" badgered Cake.

"Well, Marshall Lee invited me to go do something with him, and he told me to wear a dress. I don't know why though," I said.

"Why would Marshall Lee ask you to wear a dress?" asked Cake.

"I told you, he didn't really say," I said. Cake stared at me for a while before she gave up on trying to get any other answer out of me, although she clearly noticed there was something else to why I wanted a dress.

"What did you have in mind?" I smile and basically say the same thing Marshall Lee said. A simple red and black dress, nothing too fancy, not like the ball gone she made me for Gumball's ball. Cake nods and gets to work, not even bothering to measure me first, Cake's got my measurements down. She kept holding up shades of red for me to pick from, and I just picked the one I thought Marshall Lee would like the best. It was almost the same shade of his shirt. It was a shade darker, and the black she picked out to go with it was a little duller than jet-black.

Before I know it Cake's over used sowing machine is starting up and she gets to work on my dress. I always admired Cake's able to sow. I once tried sowing two socks together when I was alone while Cake was with Mochro, but I accidentally ended up breaking it. I was so happy Beemo was able to fix it.

When Cake was finished she pushed my backpack off and took off my shirt. My face must have been bright red, "No worries, Fi, it's only me." I smile and she slips on the dress. The red dress went down about as far as my skirt did. There was a black strip about half an inch wide just below my breasts and it was strapless. Cake ran back to her sowing machine and had some black gloves. She put those on my arms, which went just below my elbows. Then Cake ran into the other room and grabbed the mirror. She came back holding it to see myself, it was really nice, like all of Cake's original dresses.

"Now don't rip this one apart. Alright?" asked Cake, referring to the last dress she made me, the one for Gumball's ball. I start laughing and nod.

"I promise I'll try not to rip it," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Beemo's P.O.V

I walk into the room to see Fionna in her dress and Cake inspecting it to make sure it was perfect.

"Beemo, go get my camera phone, please," said Cake. I nod and run through the house looking for Cake's camera phone. I climb the ladder leading into Fionna and Cake's bedroom, which was really hard for me, and looked through the drawer under Cake's that she uses to sleep in. I searched through her stuff until I finally found it buried in cloth, clothes and pictures. I grabbed the camera phone, put it on top of my square head, as I went back down the ladder. When down the ladder I take the phone off my head and I run back to Cake. I hand her the camera phone and she opens it up and turns to Fionna.

"Big smile, Baby," said Cake. Fionna smiled, looking pretty as always, and Cake took pictures with her Camera phone. "To the left, Baby! Now to the right! Do a spin! Beemo, put on some music!" I sort through my files and put on the song Smile. It was before the Great Mushroom War, and Fionna liked it. "Perfect, Beemo!" I smile and clap my hands. She goes back to taking pictures of Fionna on her Camera Phone.

"Go, go, go, go!" I chanted. Fionna gave a small laugh and continued spinning for Cake before she finally had enough and jumped down. She walked to Cake and looked at the pictures on her Camera Phone.

"What are you doing with those?" asked Fionna curiously. Cake spun around Fionna and stretched higher so Fionna couldn't look down her back.

"Sending them to Marshall Lee," said Cake.

"NO!" screamed Fionna jumping up trying to rip the Camera phone out of Cake's hands. Cake stretched her hands all over the room while Fionna climbed on her hands. "CAKE, NO!"

"Why not?" asked Cake.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" shouted Fionna.

"Too late for that," said Cake with a smile.

"CAKE!" shouted Fionna.

"Beemo turn off the music!" shouted Cake. I shrivel up and turn off the music. Cake brought her arms back to normal and Fionna took the phone, looking at the messages. She screamed and threw the phone at Cake who caught it.

"What the heck, Cake? What's with the plop is wrong with you?" shouted Fionna.

"Didn't you want to see if Marshall-" Cake was interrupted by the sound of her Camera phone receiving a message. Fionna stared at Cake.

"Don't. You. DARE!" shouted Fionna. Cake stared right into Fionna's eyes, and opened the phone and read the message. "CAKE!"

"What? It was only one word!" said Cake. Fionna took the phone and sighed.

"What? What? I want to know! What is it?" I asked. Fionna let me see Marshall Lee's message. Cake was right, it was only one word. _Hot_. I look to Fionna who sighed.

"Not cool, Cake, not cool at all," said Fionna. Cake shrugged and smiled.

"He liked through," said Cake. Fionna crossed her arms and sighed. She looked at the clock and picked me up. I stared as Cake as she carried me upstairs and grabbed my soccer red jersey. This I was confused by. I thought soccer was on Mondays.

"We're playing soccer?" I asked. I put my arms up while Fionna shrugged and she slipped it on me.

"It's how we're going to get out of the house," said Fionna. Still very confused Fionna carried me downstairs. "I'm taking Beemo to soccer. Be back whenever."

"Whatever, Fi, go cool off," said Cake. Fionna nods and we walk out the door. I start trying to get out of Fionna's grasp because of how she was holding me and she looks at me strangley.

"It feels weird!" I said, "can you put me on your back?" Fionna shrugs and sets me on her backpack. "Where are we going?"

"Marshall Lee's," said Fionna.


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna's P.O.V

Beemo sits on my backpack with music playing and getting louder every time I told her to turn it down. We walk through the grass and around the Fire Kingdom, avoiding Flame Prince at all costs, even if I did want to see him right now. I was so confused, first I was talking to Marshall Lee about Flame Prince, and then he tells me about the Nightosphere. Then next thing I know we're pretending to be in love and engaged or whatever. I wondered how Beemo would react to this, if she would call Cake. I shake of the thought and enter Marshall Lee's cave. I set Beemo down in his lawn and he sits there staring at me as I go up onto his porch and knock on his door.

There was an answer, but after about five minutes or so. I found it quite strange how he answered the door as well. He was in some red boxers and he was just starting to put on a black t-shirt as he opened the door. I blush and turn my head. Marshall Lee gives a tired laugh and welcomes me inside. I assure Beemo that I would be back soon, but I don't think she heard me, she was playing around in the yard with a rock, kicking it around like a ball.

"What do you want, Blue?" asked Marshall Lee. I was trying my best not to look at him, but he was making his best effort to stay in my field of view. Patoot.

"Why don't you have jeans on or something?" I asked.

"Unlike you, I was sleeping until I was woken up by that picture of you," said Marshall Lee.

"So sorry about that... I tried to stop Cake from sending it..." I said. Marshall Lee shrugged and smiled.

"It looked good, Fionna. Thanks for helping me out with the whole Nightosphere thing," said Marshall Lee. I nodded and took the ring from my bag. I look at it and then back to him.

"How old is this?" I asked. "It looks like it's worth a lot."

"That's because it is. Everything is real, and made before the Great Mushroom War, as I am guessing you figured out on your own," said Marshall Lee. I nodded and tossed it around in my hand. "The ring is magic, and will grow to the size of your finger. It's not cursed or nothing, it's just magic... I got it from my Grandmother a while back, I couldn't believe I found it."

"I can't believe the Ruby's still red," I said with a smile.

"Bridezilla," muttered Marshall Lee, obviously wanting me to hear him. I start laughing again and punch him in the arm.

"I am not, Vampire King," I said. Marshall Lee smiled and floated high.

"In this corner is Fionna the Human!" Marshall Lee was such a poo brain. "And in the other corner, your reigning champ, Marshall Lee The Vampire King!" Marshall Lee, the champ? He could only fantasize. I've beat him so many times that I've lost count.

"Champ? Marshall Lee, you can't even beat me at arm wrestling," I said with a smile. Marshall Lee hisses at me.

"Bring it, adventuress," said Marshall Lee. I get in position and pounce once Marshall Lee yelled go. I brought Marshall Lee down from his floating state and was on top of him, but he was not quite pinned. He rolls over, now on top of me and I kick his gut pushing him off of me. He grunts and takes a few steps back. I gasp and go to see if he was okay, but it was a trick, he punched me in the arm and then got me down on the ground again.

I am able to spin over and go back to being in top of him. I smile as I hold his arm down and count down from five. Marshall Lee was strong, but I will forever be stronger. I got off of Marshall Lee and he brushes himself off.

"Alright, maybe I exaggerated a bit about me being the champ," said Marshall Lee. I nodded and stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled and let his long snake like tongue sneak out at me as well. I sit on the couch and he hovers above, as he always does.

"When do we have to prove to your mother you should be able to stay in Aaa?" I asked. Marshall Lee shrugged and thought about it for a while.

"Dunno, next week sound good?" asked Marshall Lee. I nodded, I didn't think I had anything going on. Unless Cake made some sort of major party behind my back, which I really doubt. "How's your arm doing?"

"Oh, I forgot I hurt that thing..." I said with a smile. I have had worn bandages so many times now that the feeling of cloth wrapped around me just feels normal and I forget their even there every once and a while. Marshall Lee shrugged and unwrapped it. It got a little better, it was still fresh, but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Holy cow, Fionna," said Marshall Lee.

"What? It's not all that bad," I said. I have had a lot worse before. Marshall Lee carefully put the bandage around my wound again. "At least I've got my skirt on." Marshall Lee laughed and looked down, again forgetting that he was only in his boxers.

"Gah, fine," he said with a smile. He floated into his room and I let out a sigh in relief. I look to Marshall Lee's dog door where I see Beemo trying to fit herself through. Once she finally manners through the dog door she sits on the couch, but immediately gets off.

"Ow, that couch hurts," whined Beemo. I smile and Marshall Lee finally comes out of his room buttoning his pants. I turn my head around as he finishes.

"You're good, Blue." I turn my head around and he smiles. "You might as well get used to me. We can't act all awkward when in the Nightosphere you know." I nod and continue blushing.

"I've got a week, Marsh," I said with a smile. Marshall Lee laughed and wrapped his arm around me.

"Sure, Blue, sure." Marshall Lee smiled and allowed his long snake like tongue to creep out of his mouth. I start laughing and push Marshall Lee away from me.

"Ew! Dude, that's sick, get that thing away from me!" I said between my laughing.

"It's not that bad is it?" asked Marshall Lee letting his tongue creep out even more.

"Stop it!" I continue laughing and jump away from him. He smiles and chases me. I grab Beemo and hold her up like a shield. "Lick Beemo or something!"

"No!" cried Beemo. I smile and through her on Marshall Lee's back. Beemo screamed and Marshall Lee and I started laughing harder. Marshall Lee carefully took Beemo off his head and smiled. He put Beemo down on the floor and she ran behind me. She started shivering while Marshall Lee and I continued laughing.

"What? Do I..." Marshall Lee changed into his wolf monster form and growled as Beemo squealed. "Scare you?"

"Little bit," whimpered Beemo. Marshall Lee and I finally contained ourselves and I sat down on the floor with Beemo in my lap while Marshall Lee floated beside me.

"What is the real reason why you came over here?" asked Marshall Lee.

"I dunno," I said honestly.

"I don't know?"

"Yes. No, I mean... I don't know, really, furious at Cake about sending you that picture I guess."

"Why would you be mad?"

"I knew you'd be... just... pft..." I threw my hands in the air and let them slam to the ground. Marshall Lee laughed and shrugged.

"What? I'd be what?"

"Mad? I don't know!"

"Mad for telling Cake? Fi, the only person I would be pissed at you for telling would be Bubba, other than that, tell Cake anything... as long as it doesn't promote her to want to claw my face off."

"So... how do we act like everything's not completely awkward while in the Nightosphere. Everything's all kind of awkward for me while I'm down there!"

"Act like your normal buns kicking self," said Marshall Lee. "She might recognize you anyways."

"Did you even tell your mother?" I asked. Marshall Lee turned grey and shrugged.

"She'll find out once we get down there."


	7. Chapter 7

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

"Oh, great," said Fionna, "She's going to go biolistic!"

"Not entirely," I said. Fionna sighed, "She's better at taking stuff when it happens rather than being warned in advance so she could plot revenge." Fionna laughed and nodded.

"Sure, whatever you say," said Fionna. I smile and Beemo looks Fionna in the eyes, confused.

"What?" she asked. Fionna giggled and shrugged.

"I'll tell you later. Okay?" asked Fionna. Beemo nodded and whispered something into Fionna's ear causing her to blush. "No, no."

"What she say?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Fionna, face still red. Fionna stayed for as long as Beemo let her, before she wanted to return home. Fionna smiled and kissed my cheek, my mind went blank, as she carried Beemo out the door. "Bye, Marshy." I came crashing back to reality and waved as she carefully closed the door behind her. I don't know what made her agree to this, even after her confessing to me about Flame Prince, but I was happy. She's everything I ask for, and so much more. I've always liked her, right from the start. Only Bubba has always been in the way, and now I was only to wonder, how badly was he going to take this? I hope he'll bawl over it, that'd be hilarious.

I was tired, but I might as well stay up now, Fionna made me get dressed and everything. I floated into the kitchen and opened up my refrigerator grabbing some apples. I suck the red out of those and then float with my face up and I sigh. I had nothing to do today. I grabbed my axe bass, and strummed it. I looked through my notes for the concept album I was working on, and started checking it over.

It was all really depressing, as my life was, until I got to the day I met Fionna, where everything started to get better. I continue reading and then I hear Schwabelle's cry from the other side of the room. She wsa moaning and daunting me before I finally got up and picked the lazy cat up. She smiled and purred and buried her head in my arms.

"You're just like, Fionna you know. You live for attention," I said with a smile. There was a meow of approval and her gleaming red eyes stared into mine before her claws came out and she climbed up my arm and onto my shoulder before reaching my head and swatting at my hair that was all over the place. "Violent too." Again she meows and continues to swat at my hair. I rip her off, her still swatting at me and I set her on the floor while she starts whining again. I float down the ladder hole and sigh, floating in circles, bored to death.

As my last resort I grab my sunhat and gloves. I slip on my boots and go out the door. I float to the Candy Kingdom and go over the Candy walls. I sneak around in the shadows, hiding from the Candy people, before I am in the Castle. I float around Bubba's castle, not a sight of him anywhere. I circle the castle a final time, looking anywhere the science guy might be, in his room, in his lab, in his library, or in kitchen baking some sort of snack. Finally I had a realization of where he might be.

I float out of the castle and into Bubba's Candy Gardens. There I see him, tending to his precious little gardens next to his milk pond. He's trimming some kind or roses and I sneak up behind him. I hiss and he spins around. I laugh and Gumball crosses his arms.

"Marshall," muttered Bubba.

"Helloooo, Bubba," I said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bubba. I smile and shrug.

"I don't know. Why can't a king go around without being questioned?" I asked. Bubba smiled and crossed his arms.

"Where's Fionna?" asked Bubba. I start blushing and my face goes blank.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because... you're never around me when she's not around," said Bubba.

"Why can't I Princey?" I asked. Bubba smiled and dug through his roses, picking a red one and throwing it to me. I smile and drink the red from it and give it back to him as I nibbles off a petal. Bubba looked up at the sky and then went back into her castle, while I fallow him. There the sun wasn't as irritating, but it was still rather annoying. Bubba went to his window, looking towards the Fire Kingdom.

"Did you hear about Flame Prince?" asked Bubba.

"What haven't I heard about him?" I said. Bubba stared at me, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, did I just say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yes, why what do you know?"

"That he's been hanging out with Fi and called her a crybaby, she's over it."

"How do you know this?"

"You're so jealous 'cause she came to talk to me, and not you." Bubba shrugged and I smiled.

"No, but you know that guy is evil, right?"

"And I'm not? I'm the King of the Nightosphere!" Bubba laughed and nodded.

"Marshall Lee, you're not evil. You're just troublemaking."

"Bonk that, I'm total prankster!" Bubba smiled and looked back to the direction of the Fire Kingdom.

"So your saying you're not worried about Flame Prince?" asked Bubba.

"No way, that guy doesn't stand a chance between the two of us."


	8. Chapter 8

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

Bubba laughed and invited me to stay for dinner. I accept his offer, the account that I was hungry. He has Peppermint Maid go tell his chefs to prepare some food for us, and Peppermint Maid ran off. Bubba showed me to his dining room while we waited. "Shouldn't take them long," said Bubba. I nod and examine his decoration, candy as always. Peppermint table and matching chairs. I wasn't sure what the candy walls were made of, I bet Fionna would know.

Peppermint Maid came out with our drinks and a Candy Salad. I was given some tomato juice and Bubba had this pink substance that blinked. Trying not to look in his drink's eyes I grab a candy tomato and suck the red out of it and threw it to Bubba who ate it. Not so later Peppermint Maid came in with our main courses. A plate of cherry Jell-O, some strawberries and some apples. Again, Bubba had something Candy based, which made me wonder, he's made of Candy, he eats Candy, is that like some kind of Candy Cannibalism? The thought causes me to snicker which causes Bubba to stare at me strangely.

"What do find funny?" asked Bubba.

"If you and the rest of your people are made of Candy, and you always eat Candy, isn't that considered Cannibalism for you and the rest of your people?" I asked. Bubba started laughing and shook his head.

"No, it's perfectly fine," said Bubba. Then, unless I was going crazy, his drink winked at me. We continued eating until everything on my plate was sucked grey and Bubba's strange Candy mixture he was eating Peppermint Maid brought in dessert. She brought in some strawberry ice cream for both of us.

I didn't know how Bubba could eat like this every day. When I was finished I lied back lying my head back on my chair.

"Thanks for my breakfast, Bubba," I said.

"Sure, but wouldn't it be dinner?" asked Bubba.

"No, I wake up at night, so... it's considered lunch isn't it?" I asked. Bubba laughed and nodded.

"I guess so," he said. I floated up more and put my hands behind my head.

"Well, whatever we are going to call it, I haven't had a red so pure and fresh for a while," I said.

"My chefs are the best." I shrug and Bubba smiles.

"What do you have for fun around here, Bubba?" I asked.

"Well, there's my lab, and-"

"Science? I have an idea, it'll be fun for both of us." Bubba nodded, listening. "We're going to need fireproof potions. Then we can go harass Flame Prince, like how I mess with you sometimes." Bubba stared at me.

"Not my kinda style," said Bubba.

"Oh, come on, Bubba, tell me you don't want to get back at this guy for making Fi cry," I said with a smile. "We'll go at it ninja like." Bubba laughed and finally agreed with me. I smiled and we went into his lab. Bubba mixed around some potions before they turned a bright red and we were ready to go. I was going to change Bubba invisible once we got into the Fire Kingdom. I took Bubba by the shoulders and picked him up while he held onto the potion. We floated to the boundaries of the fire Kingdom and I set Bubba down. He took out the potion and he slurped down half of the bottle before handing it to me when I drank the rest. Our skin turned bright blue and our clothes as well. I touched Bubba's forehead and turned him invisible. I turn invisible myself and we sneak into the Fire Castle where we return being visible once we are assured we were safe from the guards.

"So where would that delinquent be?" I asked.

"I don't know, we should split up, turn me invisible again. Meet back here in ten minutes," said Bubba. I nod and do as he says. I touch his forehead again and turn him invisible. I turn myself invisible as well and start looking for Flame Prince. I was pretty sure we headed in different directions, after all, it was pretty hard to tell with both of us invisible. I looked around before I found him in his bedroom. I smile and run to where Bubba told me to meet him.

I sat there waiting before I heard the sound off Bubba coming to me, complaining that he couldn't find Flame Prince. I smile and give a small laugh.

"I found him," I said.

"Where is he?" asked Bubba.

"Give me your hand and I'll show you," I said. It took a while for Bubba to find my hand, being invisible and all, but once he did I dragged him through Flame Prince's castle before finding his room for the second time and him to be in it.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Bubba.

"Well, first, we could... freak him out or something... then like... punch him a few times. Then say something that will scar him for life as we leave or something?" I suggested.

"Sounds good, but how are we going to do this?"

"Wing it, it usually works for me. I've gone 1,000 years from winging it and I'm still here." Bubba laughed and we snuck in Flame Prince's room. Bubba took his hand away and I went up to Flame Prince. He was sitting on his bed, reading some kind of book. I flick his nose and he looks around cautiously. He finally gives up and shrugs while something hits him in the back of the head, Bubba. Flame Prince jumped up and spun around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" shouted Flame Prince. I kicked him in the chins while Bubba slapped his face. Flame Prince put one hand to his chin while the other one stroked where Bubba slapped him. "Show yourself cowards!" I think Bubba might have taken it a tad too far when he kicked Flame Prince in the boingloins, but hey, it was pretty funny. Flame Prince fell to the ground and groaned.

"Never hurt Fionna again," I said. Flame Prince nodded and I smiled.

"Don't make us come here twice," said Bubba. Again, Flame Prince nodded and we walked out of the Fire Kingdom, unnoticed, accept by Flame Prince, laughing. When safely out of the Fire Kingdom I turned Bubba visible again and we both continued laughing.

"Fun wasn't it?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but let's keep this to ourselves, alright?" asked Bubba.

"Trust me, I won't tell anyone," I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Fionna's P.O.V

It was quite boring around Aaa lately, except for the call I got from Flame Prince yesterday. Something about being pushed around by people he couldn't see. Either Marshall Lee beat up Flame Prince, or he wanted to see me again, either way I didn't care. Ice Queen stayed in her castle and no end of the world situation that called Cake and I out. Nothing happened, sure I'm happy that everyone remained safe, but everything was just too calm.

It wasn't like there were minor things that Cake and I didn't want to take care of, there was absolutely nothing. Cake said that I should be happy and take a load off, play some video games on Beemo or eat some ice-cream. I do, but I still want to go around saving people.

I sit watching movies on Beemo and playing video games on her, with Cake, two player mode like we always do. I'd even like to be in the Spirit Realm right now, at least there I could kick some spirit butt in the spirit hole. Days slowly passed on, as I sat there waiting for adventure to come knocking on our door, when finally something did. It wasn't adventure, but he was a handful. Marshall Lee was knocking at my window late one night, and I guess I couldn't be mad at him, he is nocturnal after all. I open the window and climb up the tree house and go on the roof with him so us talking wouldn't wake up Cake.

"Hey, Blue," said Marshall Lee. I yawn and smile.

"What did you come here for, Marshall Lee?" I asked.

"To remind you about tomorrow, like this time of night tomorrow," said Marshall Lee. I sit there pondering until I remember about the Nightosphere.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Why? Are you busy?"

"No! I wish I was though, nothing's been happening lately, it's boring as a cow's butt!" I said crossing my arms. Marshall Lee laughs and grabs my hand.

"If fun is what you seek you should have come to me! Wanna go run with the wolves, my lady?" asked Marshall Lee. I laugh and nod.

"Why not? It's boring around here," I said with a smile. He flips me onto his back and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Ready?" he asked. I nod and he floats around the Grass Lands, looking for the wolves, until we find them. In their usual pack, eleven at the most. We get down and run on all fours and bark. We continue going until Marshall Lee growls and I nod. I jump onto one of the wolves and bite until it gives up, while doing this Marshall Lee does the same. We climb onto the wolves we won over and ride them around the grass lands. By the looks of it Marshall Lee got the Alpha Male of the pack. His wolf was bigger than the others and his fangs were sharper. And the wolf I was riding looked like the smallest one of the pack, not including the wolf pups. We ride them until we get back to the tree house and we let them go as the run in the direction of the scary dark forest. We laugh and sit down by the trunk of the tree.

"Ready to go to the Nightosphere tomorrow?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Yeah, it's going to be nuts, but I think I can do it. I know enough about your mother now, not to accept any jewelry from her, not to upset her so she can suck out my soul, and a bunch more junk," I said with a smile. Marshall Lee laughs and I give a small one too. "This is an all or nothing kind of deal, are you ready?"

"Totally ready," said Marshall Lee with a smile, "Watch this, I've got this down." I wait for Marshall Lee to do something before he kisses me, on the mouth. All I can think of then is LSP complaining about his girlfriend kissing him on the mouth, but unlike him, I was ready. Although it was different then I imagined it. Sure he did it once, when we were fighting when we first met, but I wasn't really paying attention then. This was strange, you would think from how well I knew his lips, from watching him talk and junk I would know how it would feel to kiss him and have him mean it. Only it was nothing I thought it would be. His lips weren't dead cold, they were warm, like a living person, not dead as he claims to be. They were soft and gentle, not brutal and agonizing like his vocabulary. It was different, but different in a good way. I kiss him back before he stops and smiles. "We're ready." I smile and nod, defiantly ready.

"That was different," I said. He looks at me strangely, not getting what I meant. "I imagined your kiss to be... I don't know-"

"You imagined kissing me?" asked Marshall Lee interrupting me. He started blushing and I must have started as well, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Little bit," I said. "Not obsessively." Marshall Lee smiles and laughs.

"Me too," he said. I smile.

"Was it what you thought it would be?" I ask.

"Nope, it was one hundred times better," said Marshall Lee. I smile and he seems to be blushing worse now.

"What did you expect?"

"Something... bitter," said Marshall Lee. I laugh, bitter? Whatever, though. "It was strangely sweet, like you." I let out some kind of giggle, which I have never heard myself let out before and put my hands over my mouth. Marshall Lee laughs and I give a nervous smile.

"If you didn't know any better you'd think we're a real couple."

"Why not be?"

"You want to be?" I asked. Marshall Lee nodded.

"Always have."


	10. Chapter 10

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

Fionna blushes and she nods. "Me too." I smile and shrug.

"Doesn't really do us any good, you are engaged to some stink after all," I said with a smile. Fionna laughs and gets the ring from her bag.

"Yeah, and the stink proposed with this old thing." We laugh and Fionna puts it on her finger. "I love it. Not as much as I love him though." I smile and Fionna does as well. "Why don't I pack my bag, and talk to Cake real quick, explaining some things, then I'll stay at your house for the night. So we can make sure we're absolutely ready before we go to the Nightosphere. Okay, Marshy?" I nod.

"Let me help you explain this whole thing to Cake," I said. Fionna laughed and nodded. She starts to climb down and open the window leading back into her room. I float down with her and she goes over to the drawer Cake sleeps in. She shakes Cake until she gets her semi up. Cake's eyes flutter around and then she turns back to her side.

"Just go back to sleep, Fi," mumbles Cake. I go up to Cake, not the best way to start this conversation, and hiss. Cake just swats her claws at me and I duck out of the way.

"Say something insane, like, something that will upset her really bad," said Fionna.

"No way, not from me!" I said. "This is a conversation we want her to _like_ me in remember? If we start if off with me making her angry it's all downhill from there." Fionna laughs and nods.

"What should I say?" asked Fionna.

"Well, on the topic we're _engaged_," I said. Cake flutters to the sound of my voice and the word engaged used in the sentence.

"Looks like that's enough," said Fionna with a smile. She walks up to Cake ear and starts out in a whisper. "Hey Cake, guess what?" Cake turns facing Fionna.

"What is it, Baby?" asked Cake, probably just talking in her sleep.

"I'M ENGAGED TO MARSHALL LEE!" shouted Fionna. Cake jumps up, somehow knowing where I am and starts to claw at my face. "CAKE STOP!" I yank Cake's tail and push at her while Fionna tried to tear the totally enraged cat off my face. When she was off my face Fionna wrapped her arms around Cake. I shake my head and let out a sigh of relief.

"How's my bread and butter?" I asked. Fionna laughed and shrugged.

"Not bad, your ultra-healing should get rid of it by morning," said Fionna judging my face. I laugh and Cake stares at us, awaiting an explanation. Fionna and I contain ourselves and stop laughing. Fionna and I look to Cake with semi-serious faces. "We're not really engaged, Cake, it's like a show. For his mother. At the moment we're purely dating, I believe." I nod, but Cake still doesn't seem to get what we're talking about.

"She's saving my buns as always," I said with a smile. "From returning to the Nightosphere and having to rule."

"That's why I had you make the dress, Cake," said Fionna with a smile. Cake smiles and notices the ring on Fionna's finger. She grabs Fionna's hand and twists it around before she yanks her hands free from Cake's grasp.

"The ring sure seems real," said Cake.

"It is, so we'd have something to tell my mother when she asks how we got engaged," I said.

"How _did_ it happen?" asked Cake.

"He sung something," said Fionna. "I still remember it too." I start blushing. She still remembered it? I mean, of course I still remembered it, but it shocked me that she still remembered it.

"Oh so romantic," said Cake, not approving.

"Cake, it was, it really was! So, just some support please. It's not like we're really engaged or anything, so calm down," said Fionna.

"And Cake, would I let anything bad happen to her?" I asked.

"Yes," muttered Cake. "You have before."

"_Okay_, that was _one_ time, and that was my stupid ghost friends. William's going to be behaved tomorrow," I said. Fionna put her hand to her face as Cake spun around Fionna.

"No way! That creepy ghost tried to kill us! I'm not letting her go near him again!" said Cake protectively. Fionna tries to wiggle free from Cake and is clawing at her.

"Cake, I'm going to be fine! Marshall Lee wouldn't let that happen to me twice! Would you, Marshall Lee?" asked Fionna. I shake my head. "It's only the one of them anyways."

"We'll be back in two to three days' time. Nothing bad is going to happen. Glob, cat, trust me," I said. Cake sighed and unraveled herself from Fionna. Fionna smiles and hugs Cake. "Thank you."

"I'm trusting you because Fionna trusts you. If you try any funny business Marshall... I'll..." Fionna gives a small laugh and smiles.

"Come on, Cake, help me pack my bag," said Fionna dragging Cake to go help her. I smile and float above Fionna's bed. Fionna grabs the dress from her drawers and carefully puts it in her adventure bag. She grabs everything else she needed with the dress and puts it in her bag. She walks around, grabbing some more clothes and other things. She put her demon sword in her slot hole and more things like a sealed jar with the tears from the Giant's head she ripped off.

When she finished packing her bag Cake kissed her on the cheek. Fionna smiled and hugged Cake. "I'm going to miss you, Baby," said Cake. Fionna smiled and walked over to me. I nod and Cake opens the window for us. I pick up Fionna by the shoulders and Cake hugs Fionna one last time. While doing such she whispers to me, "Be careful with her." I nod and we float out the door heading to the caves.

When we get to my house I put Fionna down on the porch and I open the door for her. Fionna smiles and goes through, then dumping her bag on the couch. "This will be my first time spending the night at your house, Marshall Lee." I blush and start laughing.

"We should do something fun," I said. Fionna smiled and walked up to me. I smile and she kisses me. I kiss her back as she goes to unbutton my shirt, but somebody had to come early. William came floating through the door and came straight up to me.

"Duuuuude, still with the mortal chick?" asked William. I nod and William turns to Fionna. "Niiiiiiiiiiiice... real nice." I sigh and walk into the kitchen, grabbing some snacks. Strawberries and some apple slices. I put them in a bowl and float back out into the living room. I put the bowl on the couch and Fionna takes a strawberry. She throws it to me and I suck the red out of it. She smiles as I throw the now grey strawberry into Fionna's mouth. "Where am I crashing?"

"On the couch?" I said. Fionna looked up to me.

"Where am I sleeping?" asked Fionna.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll float somewhere else. It's not like I _need_ to lay on it to sleep. I'll hover above the chair in my room," I said.

"Why sleep somewhere other than your bed?" asked Fionna.

"Because you're sleeping there," I said.

"So? Just because we'll be sleeping in the same bed doesn't mean we'll _do_ anything," said Fionna with a smile.

"Oooooh!" said William.

"Oh shut up you stupid, ghost," I said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Fionna's P.O.V

I give a small laugh and Marshall Lee starts blushing. I smile and walk to the ladder leading into Marshall Lee's room. "I'm going to get changed, so don't you come up," I said with a smile. Marshall Lee started laughing nervously and I waked up the ladder. I walk to Marshall Lee's bed and sit down. Then I look through my bag, looking for the pajamas I had packed. They were the same ones I always wore, the red footie pajamas. I took my clothes off and pulled on the pajamas. I stopped once I heard a tare. I sigh and pull them off and insect them. There was a huge rip going down the left leg. I look through my bag for something else. It was rather unfortunate because I hadn't packed any other pajamas. I go into Marshall Lee's closet and looked through it hoping to find something for me to wear, although I really couldn't find anything. He mostly just had his usual plaid shirts, which I really didn't feel like sleeping in. The best thing I could find was some t-shirt with some kind of Band Logo on it. I sigh, there was nothing else to wear. I found some sweat pants, but they were way too big for me. I just put my skirt back on, not that you can see it anyways.

I sigh and sit back on Marshall Lee's bed. "Fionna, you decent?" asked Marshall Lee.

"I suppose," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Marshall Lee.

"You're fine with me wearing with your shirt right?" I asked.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure, we're going to be sleeping in the same bed anyways," I said, embarrassed and trying to pull the shirt down farther. Marshall Lee floated up into the room and smiled. I start blushing and nervously smile. "I'm sorry, my pajamas broke and I didn't pack any extra. This was the best thing I could find."

"It's cool, you're going to have to wear it while in the Nightosphere, yes?" asked Marshall Lee. I blush and nod.

"Unless your mother has something else," I said. Marshall Lee smiled.

"She probably will, and you probably won't like it," said Marshall Lee. I nod and Marshall Lee sits on the bed next to me. "So little bunny, you're getting a whole new look tomorrow." I laugh a little bit at the thought of Marshall Lee giving me a makeover. Now Gumball actually wouldn't do that bad, but Marshall Lee? He stares at me, confused.

"I'm sorry, but you mean you're going to give me a makeover. It doesn't exactly sound like you." Marshall Lee laughed, realizing what he had said due to my explanation and shrugged.

"William's here. He could help."

"I don't suppose he's any good at that kind of field either is he?"

"Oh, no, remember when I said we used to hang back in the Nightosphere? We used to paint our faces all weird and junk, gothic, it made my mother so angry... it was so funny. He's pretty good at it, and I bet he would be perfect for the job. I bet Bubba only does sweet and innocent. We don't want that. We want total badass." I laugh, he was right. Gumball's idea of a girl is pink. Lots and lots of pink. That might be great for the Candy Kingdom and all, but the Nightosphere is more dark and blood thirsty unlike his sweet Kingdom.

"I hope he knows what he'll be doing." Marshall Lee yawns and hovers above his bed, but not by much, only a few inches. He's in the same sleeping position I saw him in when Cake and I hid in his closet all day. "You tired, dude?"

"Yeah, you can explore around the house you know. Just don't make a mess of anything, alright?" I nod and Marshall Lee smiles. "Oh, and please... don't look in my song book and journal. It's real private so if you don't mind-"

"I understand." Marshall Lee smiles as he rolls onto his side away from me trying to go to sleep. I get up and walk down the ladder. I wasn't necessarily tired, but I wasn't wide awake either. I didn't see William anywhere, but I knew he was around here somewhere. I open the fridge and look for something to eat. He has nothing but read colored foods in his fridge. Red colored drinks too. I grabbed some punch and an apple. A sit on one of the stools by his counter. I swirl the straw around in my drink. Bored as ever. I even wished William would come out and say something, annoying as he is. I put my cup in his sink and take the apple into the living room.

"William?" I called. "You in here?" There was no reply of any kind. So now not even the annoying ghost would come out to say hello or even pull a prank on me. Yet again, Marshall Lee did say he was going to make sure William behaved himself. He was probably restricted from talking to me without Marshall Lee's promotion or something. I finish eating my apple and then throw the core into the garbage. Finally feeling a tad tired I head up the ladder.

Marshall Lee's bed wasn't as stiff as you thought it would be. It was actually pretty soft. I roll into some of his covers and close my eyes. Although I couldn't get myself to fall asleep. It was different, it felt weird to be sleeping in Marshall Lee's bed. Even though I knew nothing was going to happen it still felt wrong. I try to shake off the feeling and think of something else. I didn't know what to think when Marshall Lee's hand mindlessly found its way to my face. I go to brush it off with my hand, but he just brings it right back every time. I was stuck with a hand on my face for the night. When I finally fell asleep I was exhausted. I stayed staring at Marshall Lee's hand until I was able to fall asleep. When I woke up Marshall Lee was shaking me. I yawn and notice he's already dressed in some white dress shirt and a black vest. He had on a tie which had a gem similar to the one on the amulet he was given which was filled with chaotic evil. He wore black pants and some red shoes. He handed me my dress and everything else which went with it. Apparently he had everything ready.

I walk into his bathroom and change out from the shirt I borrowed from Marshall Lee and my skirt into the dress. The ring was on and when I came out Marshall Lee smiled examining me from head to toe.

"Looks better in person," he said with a smile. I smile and I take off my hat, when my hair flew down to the floor. "Have you heard of scissors, Blue?" I laugh and nod.

"Can you cut it?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is simple." He grabs some scissors and starts cutting at my hair. Before I know it he says he's done and I can see my hair only now goes to my waist. The rest of it was on the floor and Marshall Lee was in the process of sweeping it up.

"So how are we going to present ourselves? Like, lovely couple? Or like opposites attract?"

"Just, how we usually are around each other. Funny, calm and just basically yourself." I nod.

"So how are we going to tell her stuff? What are we going to tell her?"

"We've got everything we need for how we got engadged and how we became a couple. I really don't see what else we're going to need."

"What if she doesn't buy it? Should we have a backup plan?"

"If she doesn't buy it, go as extreme as you see necessary." Well that helps, what does he mean by go as extreme as I see necessary? I see extreme as kicking her buns. Something totally outrageous and random she would forget all doubts? If she didn't buy everything we were going to tell her, then it would be strange. It would all technically be true.

Marshall Lee calls for William, and he comes floating through the floor. Marshall Lee hands William the makeup as he gets to work on my face. It was silent as he worked, probably because Marshall Lee went into a different room to do something which I forgot to catch why. There was a lot of powder and lipstick on my face, but when I was done, I guess I looked beautiful. Marshall Lee was impressed that William didn't go extreme with the makeup, and that it looked just the way we needed it to. Like he explained earlier, badass. Then Marshall Lee had these two small round things, red. He placed them carefully on my neck and gave me some fake fangs. Those weren't like the novelty teeth. They clamped onto my teeth and didn't affect my speech at all. Then he showed me a mirror. I saw my reflection, but I wasn't even sure it was me I was looking at. I looked just like a vampire.

"Okay, so William is going to be fallowing us _silently_ in case we need you to float or for some kind of backup. William, make sure you pay attention for when we need you," instructed Marshall Lee.

"I know, I know," growled William. I smile and I get my backpack.

"You ready?" asked Marshall Lee. I take a deep breath and nod.

"Ready." Marshall Lee opens the portal to the Nightosphere while William turns invisible. Marshall Lee takes my hand and we walk through the portal. Marshall Lee's mother is full demon style, with her huge green head. When she sees us she smiles and retracts her head. Now she has her normal blue head with the same black hair Marshall Lee inherited from her.

"Hello son, what brings you to the Nightosphere? Finally give up and deciding to stay?" asked Marshall Lee's mother.

"Quite the contrary," said Marshall Lee with a smile, "This is Fionna, my fiancée." His mother stares at me and rubs her chin. I blush a little and give a nervous wave.

"Hello, Mrs. Lee," I said. "How nice it is to see you again, civil this time."

"I thought I recognized her from somewhere," said Marshall Lee's mother to Marshall. "Why are you here with _her_?" Marshall Lee goes blank, as I expected he would.

"Because he said that if I could man up and face you in here he might have a chance to stay with me. At home in Aaa. We absolutely love it there. We have all our friends, and I have some family there as well. I would be devastated if I had to leave all of them behind," I said.

"Marshall, is that true?" asked Marshall Lee's mother. Marshall Lee nodded and gives a nervous smile. I knew he would break down and be completely nervous while in here. He might have acted calm at first, but I could tell he wasn't going to be able to stay cool the whole time. His mother unnerved him a little bit.

"Yes... Mother, it's true," said Marshall Lee.

"Why wasn't I told in advance you were bringing her here?" asked Marshall Lee's mother.

"You'd try to plot revenge," said Marshall Lee. His mother started laughing and I blushed some more.

"Marshall, this doesn't have to do with me telling you to return does it?" asked Marshall Lee's mother suspiciously.

"No, ma'am, we've been dating for quite some time. And Marshall Lee proposed to me a while ago. Not too far long ago, maybe about a few weeks ago. I didn't know about all of this until the other day," I said, taking over for Marshall Lee.

"And the engagement, however did that happen?" asked Marshall Lee's mother.

"Well, you know how Marshall Lee uses his musical talents. He used the axe bass and used this," I said lifting my hand up showing the ring Marshall Lee had given me. Marshall Lee's mother inspected it, and shrugged. She obviously wasn't buying it, which scared me. What would happen if she found out this was all a set up? "He bit me too." Again his mother shrugs and I turn to Marshall Lee, not sure what to do.

"As extreme as you see necessary," he mouthed.

"Are you sure?" I mouthed back. Marshall Lee nods and I do as well. I think, what could possibly convince her to let Marshall Lee stay in Aaa? Then I think of something. Totally crazy, but so crazy it might work. "Um, Marshall, there's actually something you don't know."

"What is it, Blue?" asked Marshall Lee. I blush, might as well say it now. Even though Marshall Lee might flip out on me for saying this, but what other option did I have?

"I've only known this for a few days now, and I figure now would be the best time to tell you..." I said. Marshall Lee curiously nods and I take a deep breath. "You're going to be a father." Then, as soon as the words came out of my mouth he fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

"Oh, Fionna," I whispered coming back to consciousness. "It was terrible." She helped me up and I rubbed my eyes. "I dreamt we were in the Nighto-" I open my eyes and realized I wasn't dreaming. "Sphere... Are you?" Fionna blushes and nods, but she winks, it was an act... I knew it.

"Yeah," said Fionna with a smile. My mother got up and smiled.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a while," she said. I nod and she walks into the other room closing the door. I turn to Fionna who was blushing.

"What were you thinking? Fionna, I know I said extreme, but this? How are we supposed to pull this off?" I asked. Fionna started blushing and then shrugged. "She's going to be expecting a child now! How are we supposed to fake _that_?"

"Easy, we can say it died, it'll be fine, but for now you're going to have to act happy about it and go on with the act until we decide it's time to tell your mother it's done. What other option did I have? She wasn't buying any of it! I'm not even sure if she's buying this! You said as extreme as I thought I had to, and I think that was the certain length I had to go. Just as long as she doesn't go spreading this around we're going to be fine. I can't believe you fainted, it was actually pretty funny," said Fionna. There was nothing else to be done about it, she had said it and it was done. I go to the door my mother had closed and opened it, letting Fionna go through first. We went into the kitchen and got some food. My mother came in, seeing Fionna eat the food whole, and not sucking the red from them, which made her suspicious.

"Why, dear, why aren't you sucking the red from the food, it's not flat, I promise," said my mother. Fionna started blushing and I stand up for her.

"The baby must need proper nutrition and junk. You can't get everything you need from red, that's blood, and Fionna doesn't drink that junk," I said. Fionna nods and my mother shrugs.

"Whatever you say," she said. "I bet she'd love blood right now though." Fionna continues eating silently and I turn to my mother.

"If I do have to return can I at least stay out for a few more years? For Fionna and the kid?" I asked. My mother sighed and nodded.

"I guess, but why not move in here? Fionna and the baby would be very welcome here," said my mother.

"She'd rather be with her sister and her friends, mother. Let the baby grow up free and away from here. Not under the influence of evil," I said. Fionna nods again.

"What's so bad around here? He'd get to see the family business. Making misery in the Nightosphere!" said my other.

"No offence, Mrs. Lee, but I would rather be back home, with Marshall Lee and my sister. It's home and I know my sister would not be happy," said Fionna.

"Surely your sister would understand, it would be for family reasons," said my mother.

"My sister isn't really understanding when it comes to business including Marshall Lee or the Nightosphere," said Fionna. "She wasn't particularly happy about Marshall Lee and I being engaged, now a baby and you wanting us to move into the Nightosphere? She would _not_ take it well." I nod, and my mother just sighs. The rest of the day/night is the same thing. My mother trying to convince us to move into the Nightosphere. We had to keep dogging the gesture by bringing up the child. Once Fionna got so sick of my mother's badgering she faked morning sickness. I didn't know how much more of her we could take. It was the same thing all throughout dinner. The constant bringing up of the subject of me moving back to the Nightosphere, yet she was cool with me staying out and wasn't telling me I _had_ to move back. Finally I take Fionna by her hand and I tell my mother we were going to bed. I went into one of the many bedrooms and shut the door behind us.

"I know she doesn't mind me staying in Aaa thanks to you, but she won't drop the subject of moving into the Nightosphere," I said. Fionna nodded and sighed.

"I say we attempt to go home tomorrow. Make up some excuse," said Fionna.

"Sounds great," I said. "I don't know how much more of her I could take."

"Well, look on the bright side, she bought it and you're getting to stay away from the Nightosphere! Isn't it great?" I laugh and nod. "Thanks to me I you get to stay."

"You're right, thank you, if it weren't for you I'd be stuck in here for the rest of my life." Fionna nods and smiles. She goes to her bag and gets out the shirt I loaned her. I spin around and wait until she tells me it's okay to look again. I turn around and grab the sweat pants I grabbed from my house and Fionna turned around as well. I take my clothes off and put my sweat pants on. I didn't really need a shirt, although I know Fionna would appreciate one. I tell her it's okay and when she spins around she starts blushing. "Oh come on now, according to you you've seen me with even less clothes on before."

"Yes I have, when I came to your house you weren't even wearing pants remember?" I laugh and nod.

"But you know that's not what I meant." Fionna laughed and nodded. She sits on the bed and sighs, I float over next to her. She smiles and takes my hand.

"I know it's not what you meant." She smiles and I smile back. She hugged me and sat there floating, before she backed away. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Fionna." She lies down on the bed and I blow out the candle lighting up the room.

"What's going on, Marshall!" shouted William. I groan and thanks to my vampire vision I could see him, but Fionna was quite confused on where he was coming from. "Thanks for ignoring me all day! I could have just stayed home."

"We still might need you tomorrow, so get some patience," I said. "Besides, you owe me from trying to kill Fionna."

"Glob, you bring that up every time you can," said William, pouting. "She came to my house, maybe she wanted her brains sucked out, you don't know that. Remember when we were watching the movie? She asked if we could get on with the gut sucking."

"No, I did not want my guts sucked out through my brains, I'm in the room you know," said Fionna.

"Whoa, dude, did I walk in on something?" asked William.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID GHOST!" I shouted.


	13. Chapter 13

Fionna's P.O.V

I laugh at William's statement. Marshall Lee relit the Candle and William gasped. "So I _did_!" he said. I laughed again, and then looked to what we were wearing, it only made me laugh a little more.

"No!" shouted Marshall Lee, "It's not like that at all! Just go somewhere else!" William stuck his tongue out at Marshall Lee and floated through the wall. He looked to me. "Does it really look like that?"

"No, not at all," I said. Marshall Lee sighs in relief and I gave a small laugh. Marshall Lee smiles and we lied back down. "Well, we totally are sleeping together." Marshall Lee sprung back up and I started laughing.

"Glob, Fi, you're as bad as William," he said.

"Just stating the obvious," I said with a smile. "No need to get worked up over it. You're too easy. Just put the candle back out." Marshall Lee sighed and blew the candle back out. I lied back down and soon felt Marshall Lee's arms around me. At first I was against it, and I tensed up a bit. Marshall Lee went to remove his arms, but I quickly put my hand on them to keep him from removing them. I could feel the small laugh in his stomach with him around me although it was silent and I couldn't hear it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to fall asleep. Only for some reason I couldn't and found myself fascinated that I heard a heartbeat come from Marshall Lee's chest.

He had always claimed he was dead and heartless. Only there it was. It was beating right next to me. I turned facing towards him and put my hand where the sound came from.

"What-"

"I can hear it," I whispered. "You say you're dead and you don't have a heart. Only I can hear it." I put my arms around him and smile. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, but it was strangely okay. Marshall Lee pulled me in closer and I smiled.

"Glob Fi, how am I supposed to respond to something as sweet as that?" asked Marshall Lee. I laughed and he kissed me. We continued kissing until I had to break out yawning. He laughed and my face got redder. "You tired?"

"Little bit, but I'm okay... really," I said, starting to yawn again. He smiled and he placed a finger on my lips and shushed me.

"Then go to sleep," he whispered. I started blushing and childishly turned my head away. "What's wrong?" I try to remain silent, but Marshall Lee persists on getting an answer out of me. "Come on, tell me!" I smile and give a small laugh.

"I can't. I don't know why though." Marshall Lee gave a small laugh, which made me curious. Why was he laughing at the thought of me not being able to sleep? "What?"

"You need me to sing that lullaby? The one your parents used to sing to you?" How did he know about the Sleepy Kitties lullaby? Did I tell him about it? Did Cake tell him about it? I never sang it around him did I? The only person who knows about that lullaby other than Cake and me is Wild-berry Prince, and I don't think that's where he heard it from. Although I nod and he tucks my golden hair away from my eyes and I can see his smile in the darkness. I smile and he starts singing.

"_Don't be weepy sleepy kitties,_

_Slip your slippers on your footies._

_In the morning you'll get goodies_

_Kitty hats and Kitty hoddies._

_No stripes or polka dots_

_Heather grey and feather soft._

_Baby pink or Baby Blue._

_All the drawstrings you can chew_."

I quickly fall asleep to the sound of his voice. Although it was not peaceful, I was constantly waking from nightmares, all of which contained the Nightosphere in some way. Whenever I woke up Marshall Lee would as well, making me feel guilty as well as scared, and would assure me everything was okay. Even though I was scared and frightened he was able to calm me back into sleep.

When I woke up for the last time, not from a nightmare, I found myself wrapped around Marshall Lee. I don't think I've ever been more scared while sleeping in my life. I removed myself from Marshall Lee and sighed. I was exhausted from waking up constantly in the night and assumed Marshall Lee was as well, so I did everything I could not to wake him. In the bag I packed I couldn't find anything but my blue skirt to wear with Marshall Lee's shirt. I sigh and put on the skirt, I was going to have to go into the kitchen to find something to eat without Marshall Lee.

I prayed that Marshall Lee's mother wasn't up yet. I couldn't deal with her on my own. I had to when Marshall Lee had fainted, but I pretended I didn't notice her and tended to Marshall Lee. Only here it was different. I didn't have him as an excuse this time. If she was awake an in that kitchen I would have to deal with her on my own. I walk out of the room and into the kitchen, she was there sadly, cooking something. She smiled and waved. I said hello and sat down at the table, still trying to fully wake up.

"Good afternoon, dear, where's Marshy?" asked Marshall Lee's mom.

"He's still sleeping," I said. Marshall Lee's mother laughed.

"He does like to sleep in," she said. "You in the mood for some pancakes?" I nod, I was starving. She laughs and flips some. "I'm sorry if we... got off on the wrong foot when we first met. It's been strange knowing you're just in the other room lately. It doesn't feel... right does it?" I nod and start blushing, but I try my best to contain it. "But with you, Marshall and the baby... well... let's just put it behind us, okay?" I nod again, feeling relieved that she was attempting to be nice to me. To think, I was so scared about coming into the kitchen.

I go into the fridge looking for something to drink. Everything was red, except for the bug milk. Tomato Juice, Cranberry Juice, some kind of punch, and what I assumed to be blood. I took the cranberry juice and looked around until Marshall Lee's mother provided me with a cup.

"Thanks," I say. She smiles and I fill it up with some juice. I put it back in the fridge and sit back down. I was so tired, but I wasn't about to admit that to Marshall Lee's mother. I missed Cake, there was no question now. I hear the door open and close from Marshall Lee's and mine guest room and see him float in rubbing his eyes. He comes up to me and kisses my cheek. I smile and he sits down beside me. "Did I wake you getting up?" He shakes his head. I could see how tired he was, he was slower than usual and his eyes were drooping. I felt horrible for keeping him up. I know how tired he must have been.

"How are you? Sleep well?" he asked. He knows I didn't sleep well at all. He knows I kept waking up due to nightmares and other junk. Then he points to his mother and I understand.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "Your mom is making some pancakes. Don't they smell great?" That was the truth. They smelt pretty good, actually. He smelt the air and shrugged. "Guess it's cravings or something then." He smiled and Marshall Lee's mother put a plate of pancakes in front of me. I assumed they were berry or something. They had strawberries on top and covered with whip cream. She handed me a knife and fork. "Thanks, they look great, Ms. Lee."

"Would you like some too, Marshy?" asked Marshall Lee's mother. He shakes his head.

"Plain strawberries would be good enough for me, Mom," he said. His mother nods and gets him a bowl of strawberries. I ate the pancakes his mother had prepared me and when finished just wanted some more. I didn't say anything, however, wanted to stay quiet.

"I've got to run the Nightosphere today. You know, the whole questions thing. I won't be back until early, like 7 a.m, you guys are fine with that right?" asked Marshall Lee's mother. Fine with it? It was the best news she could have told me all day. Marshall Lee and I nod and she smiles. "I'm only a few rooms over if you guys need me." She turns into her giant green head mode and goes out of the house portion of the Nightosohere and to the blood lust cloud.

"We have the whole day to ourselves," I said with a smile. "Isn't that great?"

"No, why were you so scared last night?" asked Marshall Lee, obviously worried about me. I blush.

"Well, I was just scared about being in the Nightosphere. And I miss Cake. I don't know Marshall, okay? If I knew what was wrong I would have solved the problem myself," I said. Marshall Lee wrapped his arms around me.

"You worried me last night, Fionna, I've never seen you so scared," he said. I blushed even more. Now I had Marshall Lee worried over me. Great, real great.

"I guess I was just nervous about being in the Nightosphere or something. I mean, it is a pretty scarey place... right?"

"But, you're never scared. Ever. Not that badly, unless we're near an ocean. You want me to call Cake for you? You said you missed her right?" Cake, that's who I needed to talk to right now. If anything she would know what to do. She's my sister and knows me better than anybody. I nod and Marshall Lee leads me to a phone. He dials the Tree house's number and hands me the phone. He floats above me. Beemo answers the phone.

"Hello, Fionna and Cake tree house. Who is this?" asked Beemo.

"Beemo, it's me! Fionna, where's Cake?" I asked.

"Oh, Cake is sleeping!" said Beemo cheerfully. "Want me to wake her?"

"Yes please Beemo." I can hear Beemo struggling to get up the stairs and then her trying to wake up Cake. It took her a while but she was able to get her up by turning on her alarm for my bath time.

"What is it, Baby?" asked Cake sleepily.

"I wanted to talk to you, I just missed you like crazy," I said.

"Honey, it's only been two days."

"I know, but I still wanted to talk to you."

"Aw... what happened?" I laughed, I knew Cake would detect something was wrong.

"How do you calm me down when I get scared? When I get worried?"

"I just tell you everything is going to be okay. Why what happened, Fi?"

"I couldn't sleep last night and when I did I woke up from nightmares. I barely slept at all last night and I kept on waking up Marshall Lee. What do I do?"

"Did he sing the lullaby?"

"Yes, that worked, but I still woke up from a nightmare."

"There's really not much I can so, Baby. Being in the Nightosphere unnerves you. Give yourself today to get used to it and I bet you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Cake, you always know what to say," I said.

"Call me any time, Baby," said Cake.

"Okay, thanks," I said hanging up the phone. Marshall Lee floated down to me at eye level.

"Cake fix everything?" asked Marshall Lee. I nodded.

"I think so," I said.


	14. Chapter 14

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

I smile and we decided we were to get dressed and go wandering the Nightosphere. It wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park, but it was better than staying in the small house portion of the Nightosphere. I waited for Fionna to get dressed in her usual outfit and I walked into the room we were staying in and put on my red plaid shirt and some jeans. I brought a pick nick basket of strawberries, cherries and apples to eat when we got hungry. When we both agreed we were ready to go we walked out of the small house and walked through the blazing Nightosphere.

Wherever we went we were constantly stopped to be congratulated. We would just smile and nod, trying to get on with our stroll. We sat by a pit of fire and took out the pick nick basket. I threw a strawberry into her mouth and it felt like old times. Even if we were in the Nightosphere, it didn't feel as awkward. Instead we stayed laughing and picking on one another. We didn't say anything that particularly peeked our interests, we just continued talking to hear each other's voices. Occasionally a joke would be pulled into the conversation and sometimes it would lead to some serious (serious being playful, but not truly holding back unless someone took it too far) fighting. I lose every time, no surprise there.

We laid back talking until Fionna and her curiosity wanted to go somewhere else. I got back up, took the pick nick basket and we walked elsewhere, hand in hand. We weren't really looking for anything except a good time. Fionna insisted in sitting in one of the half monsters while he walked around. I didn't see the enjoyment in that, but I agreed with her, to make her happy. We got inside and Fionna leaned against the monster's side and pat a side next to her where she wanted me to sit down.

I floated next to her and sat down. She smiled and the half monster started walking around the Nightosphere`. "It's beautiful, aside your mother." I laughed and put an arm around her. She smiles and leans her head against my chest. "I wouldn't mind living here if Cake could drop by whenever she wanted to. It's not that bad since your mother likes me now." I was shocked, was she saying she wanted to actually move in here with me? I was happy that she was saying she would be happy to live with me, but in the Nightosphere?

"Are you saying that you _like_ the Nightosphere?" I asked. Fionna laughed a little bit and she looked me in the eyes.

"No, I was saying it was okay, and that I wouldn't _mind_ being in here with you if worse came to worse," said Fionna. "I mean, your mother doesn't want to kill me anymore. It's better here now. The only problem is Cake. I wouldn't be able to see her much anymore. Or Gumball, Mochro, LSP, I don't know what I would do without them. Other than that... it's not all that bad. The demons respect us and everything. I mean, if it'd be okay with you." She was definitely saying she liked the Nightosphere. She was saying she actually liked the Nightosphere and wouldn't mind living there. This was exactly what we came here to stop.

"I cannot believe you're saying you like it here! The reason we came down here was to stay away from this place!" I said. Fionna shook her head.

"Marshall, that's not what I'm saying. I was just saying it's not that bad. I don't _like_ it, but I don't despise it. I wouldn't want to live here... well at least not with your mother here," said Fionna.

"Are you saying that you'd live here if my mother would move out?" I asked. It was sure what it sounded like. Fionna blushes and again shakes her head.

"No, it would take a lot more than that," she said. "A _lot_ more than that. Believe me," said Fionna. "I wasn't saying I like this place at all. I was just saying it got a lot better than it was the last time I was here." I sigh in relief and Fionna laughs. "You really think I like the Nightosphere?" I blush and the monster continues walking around the Nightoshpere. Fionna put her head on my shoulder and I guess from us being so exhausted from being up all night because of Fionna we fell asleep. I couldn't say when it happened, or who fell asleep first, but we woke up when the monster stopped and set us down at the house portion of the Nightosphere. "Thank you, monster guy."

"You're welcome, anything for the King," said the monster. I smile and nod.

"Thanks," I said. The monster took off and Fionna and I walked back inside. We walked into the dining room and we sat at the table, not quite sure what to do. I sat there at the table and waited for Fionna to say something. It didn't take long for her stomach to growl loud enough for me to hear. We laugh and she gets up looking in the fridge.

"Do you now the recipe to those pancakes your mother made?" she asked. I shook my head and she sighed. She grabbed an apple and sat back down next to me.

"How long were we out?" I asked.

"I dunno... It'd be nice to know what time it is, though," she said. "Is there a clock around here?" I nod.

"Yeah, in the room we were in, I swear I saw a digital clock," I said. Fionna looked at me strangely. "What?"

"Why don't you go look?" she asked. "Now." I laughed and we walked into our room for the time being. Fionna sat on the bed and threw herself backwards. I laughed and sat next to her. She took my hand and pulled me down with her. I laughed and she did as well. She kissed me and I caught a glance at the clock.

"It's 6. There, now you have your time," I said with a laugh. Fionna smiled and her stomach growled again.

"We need to make something, Marshall. Do you know how to cook?" asked Fionna. I shook my head and she sighed. "You've been around for 1,000 years, and you don't know how to cook?"

"I can heat up some old spaghetti," I said.

"I'd like that," she said dragging me into the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Fionna's P.O.V

I had Marshall Lee dig through the fridge before he had to break the news to me that he was mistaken. There was no spaghetti in the fridge. I sigh and he goes through looking for something else. I had my hopes set on that spaghetti. He pulled out some Jell-O, a large Jell-O mold, which I guess was okay. He got some forks and we just started digging at it. There was no one around to say otherwise, and I wouldn't eat it all myself. Marshall Lee wasn't really eat the Jell-O. Just sucked the red from it. When we were done I took the plate to the sink and started cleaning it.

It was quiet except for the sound of the running water and the sponge going back and forth on the plate. Only the silence was became awkward when Marshall Lee's mother came in and sat in the chair I was previously sitting in. But who cares? I didn't want to say anything. She watched me as I washed the forks and the plates.

"Marshall, why don't you help her?" asked Marshall Lee's mother.

"No, no, it's fine... It's only one plate," I said. "I've got it."

"What did you guys do today?" asked Marshall Lee's mother. Great, she was trying to start a conversation with Marshall Lee and me. Which meant I was going to have to do all of the talking. I hated that I had to do all the talking since Marshall Lee always went blank.

"We just, floated around the Nightosphere," I said. "Relaxed all day. It was nice." I dried the plate and two forks and then sat down in the other chair, right in the middle of the two of them. Awkwardness that you couldn't imagine.

"You two go anywhere special?" asked Marshall Lee's mother.

"No, no... just strolling," I said. "Rode around in a monster's insides." Marshall Lee nodded and his mother smiled.

"Would you two mind taking over the Nightosphere tomorrow?" asked Marshall Lee's mother.

"We were hoping to go home tomorrow. I am missing my sister and I'm sure she'd like to hear the news. I'd tell her over the phone... but... it just wouldn't be a good idea..." I said. Marshall Lee nodded and his mother sighed. However she nodded and I sighed in relief. "Thank you so much for understanding." I yawned, still tired from last night and Marshall Lee smiled.

"Tired, Blue?" he asked.

"Very," I said. Marshall Lee smiled and picked me up Princess Style and winked at his mother. I blushed a little and he carried me into our temporary room. He dumped me onto the bed and I laughed. He sat next to me and I hugged him. "Thank you for getting me out of there!" Marshall Lee laughed and kissed me.

"Anything for my queen," he said. I laughed.

"My king," I said with a smile. Marshall laughs as well and then makes that noise he makes when he starts to think about something. I studying him before I get tired of the silence. "What you thinking about, dude?"

"Prince or princess?" he said. _What?_ I thought. I must have been making a stupid face or something because Marshall Lee started laughing. He placed his hand carefully on my lower abdomen. "Prince or princess?" Not quite sure what to say I just slowly removed his hand.

"Does it matter?" I asked. Marshall Lee laughed and shook his head.

"I was just wondering... which one would you want?" How was I supposed to reply to something like that? Something sort of personal and yet totally appropriate.

"Why?" Marshall Lee sighed and I blushed. "Prince." He smiled and snickered. "What? I gave you an answer..."

"Well, it's not a very good one," he said with a devious smile.

"Well why isn't it?"

"Have you forgotten Ice Queen? As soon as news of a prince hits her ears she'll spend every second of her day trying to figure out how to get her frost bitten hands all over him." I laughed and he did as well.

"But she wouldn't be able to. Between you and me, she wouldn't make it into your kitchen." We started laughing again, and for some reason, talking about this didn't lead to any awkward silences or accidental, rude replies. Which is how our usual conversations go. Then the thought crossed my mind. Why did he even bring up the subject. "Well, what answer were you hoping for?" Marshall Lee blushed, but he was still smiling. He shrugged and I knew I had to attempt to dig deeper. "Why did you bring up the subject then?" Now I've done it. His face was darkened as much as I've ever seen it and the smile had almost completely gone off of his face.

"Because... I was just wondering..." he trailed off, obviously not wanting to say why. I wanted to know however, but I wasn't going to get it out of him directly.

"What would you have said then? Prince or Princess?" I smiled, I knew his answer, he had just attempted to tell me prince wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Princess, of course," he said. "An adventurer like you. Tough yet sweet. Beautiful. Always poking your nose around trying to figure junk out. I could just picture it, she'd be like a little you." I just wanted to break out going "aww," but he wasn't finished, plus I didn't want to ruin the moment. "But there'd be the me side of course. A little sarcastic and musical." He smiled. "It's gushy, huh? Not like me." _No,_ I thought, _not like you __at all_.

"I thought it was sweet, totally came out of nowhere, don't even know what side of you it came from, but it was really sweet." He smiled and I kissed him. "You've got an emotional side after all." Marshall Lee blushed and rapidly shook his head. I laughed and he continued shaking his head. "Dude you so are!"

"Am not!" next thing I knew I was tackled and this was new, he started tickling me. Sadly for me, I couldn't be any more ticklish. Besides my fear of the sea, that is like, my biggest weakness. I laughed and I tried getting him off me. Only I was laughing so hard that I could barely move other than my feet kicking at him trying to get him to stop. "Say I'm not emotional and I'll stop."

"Never!" I shouted between laughs. After a while I was able to wiggle free and get on top of him. Knowing Marshall Lee too well, I knew I wouldn't be able to do the same to him as he did to me, him being almost dead and all. So I sat there, on top of him, watching him try to break free without floating before he cheated and floated free. "No fair! I can't float!" Marshall Lee laughed and he floated back down onto the bed.

"Sorry," he said. "But I won't give up. I'll beat you fair and square someday."

"That'll be the day," I said with a smile. Marshall Lee smiled and Marshall Lee threw me another shirt of his to wear to bed. It wasn't as long as the other one, but I worked fine. I wore my skirt and would change into the dress in the morning when we headed back into Aaa. I couldn't wait to get back home to Cake. To Beemo. Back where we didn't have to pretend about anything anymore.

"Night, Blue," said Marshall Lee blowing out the candle.

"Good night," I said lying down, and going to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

When I woke up Fionna was gone again. I sleepily float up and change into some jeans and a t-shirt. I was still kind of tired from just waking up, but not as tired as I was yesterday. I hope Fionna slept okay unlike the other night. I know the Nightosphere scares her, well not the Nightosphere, just my mother. I float into the kitchen to see my mother, Fionna and to make just _everything_ worse, Ashley. What in the name of Glob, was she doing here? Fionna looked at me with a _help me_ kind of look on her face. When Ashley sees me I can see the anger in her eyes. She might have had my mother convinced she was here on a friendly visit, but I was going to keep my eyes on her.

I sit down at the table, making Ashley move over a chair so I could sit next to Fionna. "Finally awake I see," said Ashley.

"I was up early," I growled. "With Fionna." Ashley scoffed and I sighed.

"She was telling me all about your situation you got going on," said Ashley. "Never thought you would ever propose to anyone else." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair a little, with two of the chair legs about an inch or two off the ground. "Fionna told me you were leaving today."

"Yeah, she misses her family," I said.

"You look different from the last time I saw you, little bunny," said Ashley, mocking Fionna. "Where's your hat?"

"I didn't want to wear it. That's all," said Fionna. "Why? Is there something wrong with the way I look?"

"Not at the moment," said Ashley. Not at the moment? What did she mean by that? "So, Fionna... how old are you? I can't remember how long it's been since I last saw you."

"I've been curious as well, how old are you?" asked my mother.

"I'm seventeen," said Fionna. Ashley smiled, but then sighed.

"What a shame... still so young. You're going to have to lose that gorgeous figure," said Ashley. Fionna blushed and shrugged.

"It'll be okay though," said Fionna. "I've always been athletic. I'll get it back eventually." Ashley rolled her eyes and I could tell Fionna just wanted to get out of the Nightosphere, but didn't know how to get out of this conversation.

"Remember," I said trying to break through their conversation, "Gumball said he wanted to see you today." Fionna looked at me strangely before she realized I was trying to get us home. "I bet Cake wants to see you as well." She nods.

"What, should we leave now?" she asked. I nod.

"Probably. Bubba did go out of his way and scheduled an appointment for you at one in the morning. Since he's not nocturnal I don't think we should keep him waiting. It would be best," I said, trying not to sound happy about leaving. Ashley's eyes stared me down like daggers.

"Oh, you two go," said my mother with a smile. "Come back whenever." I hug my mother, trying to seem happy and my mother hugs Fionna who awkwardly hugged her back. We walked into the room we were staying in and got everything in to our bags. I wondered however, why was Ashley here in the first place? I would talk to Fionna later, once we got out of the Nightosphere later.

We walked to the main portal and walked through, leading to my house, when I realize, we forgot about William. He could stay there, though. It's not like he cared. He used to be there before he was let out. Still, it kind of made me feel bad that he was left in there when we led him in there in the first place. Fionna sat on my couch and sighed in relief.

"I never thought I would be happy to sit in this old thing," she said. We both laughed and I floated beside her.

"What was Ashley doing there? And how long were you alone with her and my mother?" I asked. Fionna shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe an hour. She came looking for me and you. She said to congratulate, but I thought there was something going on, so I didn't let my defenses down. Side note, you didn't tell me Ashley was in the Nightosphere!" said Fionna.

"I didn't know! That's why I was so surprised when I saw her," I said.

"Well, I'm glad to be out of there. Great job with the Gumball lie," said Fionna.

"First thing that popped into my mind. I wanted to get _out_ of there. Especially with Ashley thrown into the mix. I do not want to be in the same room as her after what happened between the three of us," I said. "Erasing my memory. Taking advantage of you." Fionna laughed and she looked at my door.

"I think I want to head home," she said. "Not that I don't want to spend time with you. It's just I want to see Cake. It'll be a nice surprise. She doesn't know we were coming back today. Heck, I thought we were coming back the day before... what happened to that plan?"

"I don't know. It wasn't that bad yesterday. We were alone and free to do whatever we wanted," I said.

"Which led to us wandering around and sleeping," she said laughing.

"Hey, it was fun," I said.

"Yeah, it was. It gave me the chance to hang out with you without Cake to mess with us," said Fionna.

"Yeah, that was kind of nice," I said smiling. "Cake does like to mess with us sometimes." Fionna laughed.

"Some times? Dude, it's like I can't hang out with you alone." It was true. Whenever I was alone with Fionna it seemed Cake found a way to make me regret it. It never stopped me though. Only that made Cake's revenge plans worsen every time.

"Don't tell her about the whole... well... you know."

"Oh, glob, no way, she would kill you. Me too. Besides, it's not like anyone in Aaa needs to know." I nodded and smiled.

"I guess you're right, watch out for Ashley, who knows what she's up to..."

"Yeah, I never let my defenses down. A heroine has always got to be on top of things. How do you think I've gotten this far with countless enemies?" I nodded and we laughed, she hugged me and walked out the door, heading home.

So everything would be normal for a while until Ashley would come out of the Nightosphere with some kind of plan that involved Fionna and me.


	17. Chapter 17

Cake's P.O.V

There was a knock on the door during the middle of the night, waking me up. I yawned and turned back over on my side. Whoever it was could surly wait until morning. I shiver and pull the blankets up further. The knock comes again and I sigh. I light a candle and stretched down the stairs. I open the door to see Fionna, in the dress I had made her, hatless. I hug her, happy to see her again and she laughs.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home today?" I asked excitedly. "I would have invited Gumball and-"

"Slow down," said Fionna with a smile. "I wanted to surprise you. Surprise." I laugh and I make her a hot chocolate. There was no way I was going to give her coffee at this time of night.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked curiously.

"Good, Ashley showed up, but Marshall got me out of there," said Fionna. I hissed, Ashley. The witch who took advantage of us and wiped Marshall Lee's memory. "His mother is going to let him stay out of the Nightoshpere! It worked! Our plan actually worked!"

"Yay," I said sarcastically. "More Marshall Lee."

"Come on, now, don't be like that," said Fionna poking my nose. "I love him."

"First it was all an act and now you're saying you're in love with the guy?" I asked, "I thought all of it was fake! That all of it was a show for Marshall Lee's mother..."

"It was at first!" shouted Fionna. "You just won't understand! You hate Marshall, you hate him!" Now Fionna had begun to cry. "You'll never approve of him because you're so afraid and stereotype about vampires! He's not like his mother! He's not evil!"

"Baby, I don't hate Marshall," I said trying to calm her down. "He just... get's on my nerves a lot... that's all. Now dry those tears."

"Yes you do!" shouted Fionna. "Why else would you be mad at me for liking him! You keep trying to hook me up with other people. Flame Prince. Gumball. I would never date a prince!"

"Marshall Lee's a king!" I protested.

"He's no prince then. Is he?" Fionna stomped up the stairs and I sighed. Now I've done it, I turned her amazing trip back home into something horrible. I go up the bedroom ladder and see Fionna face covered in her sleeping bag.

"Fionna, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad," I said trying to be apologetic.

"Then say it. Say it's okay for me to date Marshall Lee," said Fionna. The thought of me saying it make my fist tense up. "Say it."

"It's okay... for you to date... Marshall Lee," I said through my teeth. Fionna made me repeat it several times before she stopped being so dramatic. "Welcome home, baby." I hugged her again and she smiled. I looked at her face and she had making trailing down her cheeks. "Why don't you just take a shower. You like your quiet time in there anyways, huh?" I asked with a smile.

"Okay," said Fionna before heading to the bathroom. I picked up a phone and dialed Gumball. It took a few rings until he answered, given he was probably asleep.

"Fionna?" asked Gumball on the other line.

"No, but she's home," I said.

"This time of night?"

"Well, I told you where she was right?"

"Oh, yeah... So what do you want?"

"Do you think you could throw a welcome back party? Make sure you invite Marshall Lee!" I made sure I told him that, to make sure Fionna didn't flip out.

"Sure, but why?"

"Because I made her angry about, well, she can tell you. This time tomorrow?"

"Sure, this time tomorrow."

"Good, because Fionna's probably still used to the whole Nocturnal schedule."

"Say, 9:00 p.m sound good?"

"Perfect. Thanks, again, make sure Marshall Lee is there!"

"I got it, glob."

"Make sure no one tells Fionna, either, it's got to be a surprise."

"Got it, I'll have some meatloaf and other things she likes. 9:00 p.m." Gumball hung up on me and I went downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee. I was going to need it if I was going to keep up with Fionna today. She came out of the shower in one of Marshall Lee's shirts, and her blue skirt. I smile and she sits on the couch, turning Beemo on. Beemo smiled when she saw her and Fionna smiled. She started to play video games and I sat next to her.

"We're cool right?" I asked.

"What?" asked Fionna.

"I asked if we were cool."

"Totally, Ice Queen cold, cool," said Fionna making me laugh.

"Good. So you overcame your fear of the Nightosphere, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, Marshall Lee and I walked around and I realized it was pretty cool. Harmless, it was Marshall Lee's mother I was afraid of. But she seemed to like me since Marshall Lee and I were fake engaged, and- oh no..."

"What, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The ring," she said dropping Beemo's controller. She held up her hand and showed me the ring. "I still have his old ring."

"You can give it back to him tomorrow," I said.

"I know... but I just feel so bad..." said Fionna. "He said it was worth a lot and it was made before the Great Mushroom War. Oh, Glob, man. I stole from Marshall Lee!"

"He has your hat doesn't he?" I asked.

"I think so," said Fionna trying to think.

"Well, tomorrow we can make an exchange, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm worried over nothing. I bet he doesn't even notice I still have it... I wonder what he's doing with my hat..."

"Probably wearing it," I said with a smile. "Messing around with it. Being childish." Fionna laughed.

"Probably," said Fionna.

"You're dying, Fionna!" cried Beemo. "Play!" Fionna and I laughed as she picked up Beemo's controller and continued to play the game she was in the middle of playing.

"You know, I'm going to take a quick cat nap," I said yawning. "I'll be back down in about twenty minutes." Fionna nodded and I headed up the bedroom stairs. I crawled into my drawer and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Fionna's P.O.V

After about five minutes I quietly snuck up stairs and studied Cake. She seemed like she was sleeping deeper than a catnap. I couldn't blame her, I probably woke her up when I came home. I figured going out in night in my skirt and Marshall Lee's shirt wasn't going to hurt anything. I walked out the door and headed to Marshall Lee's house.

I knocked on his door and he answered. I took off the ring and gave it to him.

"I am sorry," I said blood flowing to my cheeks like a wild fire, "I didn't realize I had it until I was playing video games on Beemo." Marshall Lee laughed and tossed the ring in his hands a few times.

"I didn't even know you had it," he said with a smile. He shoved the ring into his pocket and stared at me. "But, now that you're here I do see this." He grabbed a hold of my cheeks and pulled my jaw down. I was confused until I felt him pealing at the fake fangs. I laughed and pushed him off. I took off the fake fangs myself and Marshall Lee got off the fake vampire bites.

"I guess I forgot I had those on," I said. Marshall Lee smiled and kissed me.

"There's my favorite human," he said. "Come in." I smiled and went inside with him. "I'll be right back down." I nod and he floats up into his room. When he comes back down he has my hat with him. He straps it on my head. He waits a few minutes for me to fix my hair just right.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Beautiful," said Marshall Lee. "There's not a thing I would change." I blushed and smiled.

"You really think I'm pretty?" I asked. Marshall Lee held me close and smiled.

"Fi, I've never seen anyone prettier than you," said Marshall Lee. "No one braver or kinder. In LSP's words, you're lumps are beautiful inside and out." We laughed and Marshall Lee rubbed his chin. "Now how should I punish you? You _did_ steal from me after all." I laughed and pushed him.

"You had my hat, we're even," I said laughing.

"No, you left your hat here, that's completely different," said Marshall Lee smiling. "So what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, Cake is taking a 'catnap' and I want to get home before she wakes up. Want to discuss my punishment while walking me home?" I asked.

"Got to leave my house so soon?" asked Marshall Lee teasingly.

"You coming or not?" Marshall Lee laughed and he floated beside me.

"Couldn't get enough of me, huh? Had to see me again after you left?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Yeah, right," I said. "That was it. Now what form of weird punishment are you going to make me serve?" Marshall Lee was quiet while he was thinking.

"Attend Bubba's party with me. Tomorrow. Tell him we're engaged," said Marshall Lee.

"What?" I asked frantically. "Tell him we're engaged? Marshall, no!"

"But you stole," said Marshall Lee. "You owe me."

"No way, Marshall!" I said.

"You ashamed of me are you?" he asked.

"No! That's not it! I love you," I said.

"Then tell Bubba," he said. "I'll be beside you when you tell him. You've just got to be the one to tell him. Or else you have to live with your impurity." I sighed, he got me.

"Fine, you win, but what party?" I asked.

"A surprise party Cake asked Bubba to put together. Just act surprised," said Marshall Lee. "9:00 p.m, on the dot. 'Marshall Lee, don't you dare be late!'" I laughed at his imitation of Gumball.

"So very large," I said joining him. Marshall Lee laughed and we continued saying phrases halfway making fun of him until we got to the tree house. I welcomed him inside and we sat on the couch. Marshall Lee kissed me and I allowed him to. His lips were so warm and his hands were so soft. He pulled away smiling.

"You worried about Cake?" he asked. I shook my head and kissed him again. His hands slithered down to hips and then started removing my shirt. We pulled away for the few seconds it took for him to get his shirt over my head. We go right back to kissing as I unbutton his shirt. He takes it off and he falls on top of me. His hands slide down to my skirt and he pulls it off. I smile and give a small laugh. He unstraps my hat again and I smile. He runs his hand through my hair and I smile.

We hear a loud thump and then Cake's groan. We sit still, praying she just goes back to sleeping. "Woah, what time is it?" We could hear Cake from beneath her. "Baby, where are you?" Marshall Lee and I gulp.

"I'm in the living room Cake. You said you were taking a catnap," I said trying to sound calm.

"Well, how long have I been out?" she called back down .

"About ten minutes," I said lying.

"Felt longer than that," said Cake.

"Then go back to sleep."

"Yeah, you're right... Wake me up in ten minutes then."

"Sure thing," I said sighing in relief.

"Baby, we have a clock upstairs," said Cake coming down the stairs. "I was-"

"Ha, ha, hi," I said nervously.

"Girl, why are you in the nude?" asked Cake suspiciously. I turn around to see Marshall Lee has gone invisible. Thank Glob. I sigh in relief and shrug. I find Marshall Lee's red and black plaid shirt on the ground and I hold it up.

"I wanted to try this on," I said. Cake studied me and shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm taking a cat bath. Don't bother me for ten to fifteen minutes," said Cake. "And get your skirt and some clothes on."

"Sorry, Cake!" I said as she walked up the stairs. I put on Marshall Lee's plaid shirt and he comes back visible. "Good thinking becoming invisible." Marshall Lee nodded.

"Yeah, that was close," said Marshall Lee. I threw him the shirt he let me barrow and he put it on. I grab my skirt and put that on. "Good thing I took off your hat. Or else she would have been even more suspicious."

"Yeah, we got lucky," I said. "Thanks for saving my butt back there. Cake totally would have killed me if she saw us like this." Marshall Lee nodded.

"Well, me anyways," said Marshall Lee. I laughed and threw him my hat.

"Take this," I said. "Give it back to me tomorrow." Marshall Lee nodded and I kissed him.

"Rather short visit I must say," said Marshall Lee with a smile. I laughed and nodded.

"Sadly, I'll see you tomorrow. And I'll tell him, but you better be there with me when I do," I said. Marshall Lee nodded and he floated out the door. Cake came down the stairs soon after and was scrapping the hair off her tongue with her paws.


	19. Chapter 19

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

After basically being pushed out of the tree house due to Cake waking up I floated home. What a night. Tomorrow was going to be hilarious. I couldn't believe Fionna was really going to tell Bubba we are engaged. Then, I started thinking of the serious side. I was actually thinking of officially asking her tomorrow. In front of everyone, for real. I wondered what her expression was going to be. Happy, confused, excited? Knowing Fionna it would probably be all three. The fear of rejection ran through my mind, but I shook it off.

I was sure that she was going to be all dressed up. Gumball said I should be dressed formally. I wondered what Cake was going to put her in before shoving her out the door. Whatever it was, she would look amazing it. When I got home I looked for the black box the ring came with me. I dug through my closet and Schwabelle came up behind me meowing.

"Not now, I'm looking for the stupid ring box," I hissed. Schwabelle went into the mess I called my closet. She dug herself into the mess and came out with the box in her mouth. I smile and pat her head. She drops the box in my hand and purrs. "You're smarter than I give you credit for." She lied down on my bed and I grabbed my axe bass. Why not do the same thing I sis last time? She seemed to like that a lot.

I then looked through the closet for something formal. I never really cared to dress up for Bubba's party. Only this time it was different. I could wear what I wore in the Nightosphere, but that meant I would have to was it. I didn't have much of an option, what was the best I had other than an old suit that was passed down generations to generations. It was given to me the day I was crowned Vampire King.

I went to the pond in my cave and got to work on my clothes. As much as I hated Ashley I kind of wished she was here to poof my clothes clean rather than me doing them by hand. When I finished cleaning I was tired. I brought my clothes inside and put them in my bathroom. I put the ring in the nightstand by my bed. I set an alarm for 6 in the afternoon. I turned off my light and quickly fell asleep.

When the alarm woke me up I tiredly got up and sucked the red out of some strawberries. I didn't eat much, I knew Bubba would have some fancy dishes at the party. I went back upstairs and got dressed. I combed my hair until I decided it was good enough. I got the small, black box from my nightstand and checked inside to see that the ring was still there. It was and I sighed in relief.

I looked at myself in a mirror one last time before decided everything was okay. I grabbed my purple umbrella and my axe bass. I finally decided I was ready and floated out the door. After everything it was about 8:00. I was rather slow because I was so tired and so precise, which I expected. Only now I was awake and ready. When I got to the Candy Kingdom it was 8:30. I was half an hour early, which Bubba did not expect.

"Since when are you early?" asked Bubba rudely. I shook off his comment and strummed my axe bass. Peppermint maid got a look at it and put the tray she was carrying protectively over her head. I laughed.

"I don't usually use this as a weapon, cool your stripes," I said with a smile. Peppermint Maid did not look reassured but she got back to her duties. More people started coming in. Princes from around Aaa. LSP, Safari Prince, Hot dog Prince, Engagement Ring Prince, Ghost-

Engagement Ring Prince! I float over to him and try to greet him as politely as I could. He smiles and shakes my hand.

"Why hello, Vampire King. You dressed up, not bad," said ERP. I smile.

"Thanks, but I have to ask your opinion on something, but it is top secret," I said. "I want to impress a girl, but she already knows about the ring I plan on proposing to her with. She liked it, but it's kind of warn down, since it's so old. I was wondering, what do you think you could do?" I take the ring out from my pocket and he examines it.

"Considering when it was made it is in remarkable condition. The magic property is still strong in it," he said studying it. "But yes, I see what you are talking about. The silver is a tiny bit warn out. The ruby has taking a tiny toll because of time, but I could fix this, easy." My whole day just lit up.

"Really? That means so much!" I said.

"Yes, I could get this back to you tomorrow," said ERP. Then it was all torn back down, tomorrow? No, no, that was no good.

"What can you do right now? I was going to do it tonight. In front of all her friends. Please," I pleaded. I have never heard myself so desperate before. He shot the ring in his mouth and I was repulsed. He told me to turn around. I didn't want to know what he was doing. I heard him mumbling some things, but I didn't know what they meant. They were in some other kind of language. After about five minutes he handed me the ring. The silver was almost perfect and the ruby was perfectly restored. My face lit up like a kid in a candy store, or who would have stumbled upon the Candy Kingdom.

"There, that's as best as I can do for such a short notice," said ERP. I shake my head.

"No, this is absolutely perfect! Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said.

"You're welcome, can I ask who you will be asking?" asked ERP. I thought about telling him. After all, he did just restore the ring for me. But I shake my head.

"I'm sure the whole party will see," I said. "It'll be like a surprise."

"I understand, very delicate concept, I hope she says yes, Vampire King," said ERP. I smiled. _Maybe not if you knew who I was asking,_ I thought. Then Fionna had come through the doors. Cake had slightly curled her hair and she was wearing a short flowy blue spaghetti strap dress with black top, black sheer lace trimmed top layer of skirt, and silver trim at waistband. She had never looked more amazing. Everyone applauded and Fionna blushed. I shoved the ring in my pocket and kissed her. This was a welcome back party, and I haven't seen her for at least ten hours! She blushed even more, but she was smiling. Everyone was staring at us, and I caught a glimpse of ERP who was giving me the thumbs up. I shook my head. Not now, not when everything was awkward like this.

"Come on, let's get back to dancing! This is a party!" I said trying to raise the music up again. The band continued playing and the guests started their dancing again. I took Fionna's hand and lead her to the dance floor. I took her somewhere in the middle so Bubba wouldn't find us as easily. Fionna smiled and we started dancing. Fionna had never been a good dancer, but it was fun just being there with her.

I floated to the band while they were on few minute break. "Um, guys, at 11:00 will you go silent and have the light crew put a light on me and Fionna. We'll most likely be in the middle of the dance floor."

"Sure, man," said the band. I nod and thank them as they get back to playing. It was 10:18, and time was only going to go by fast. I had my axe bass on me so when the time came I would be ready.

"So, Marshall, when do I have to tell Gumball?" asked Fionna.

"Um, say about 11:15?" I said with a smile.

"Sure," she said. "But what if he starts asking questions and starts a conversation?"

"Trust me, 11:15," I said. Fionna nodded, and I smiled. I was right about what I said, time flew. Form dancing to talking to people who wanted to welcome Fionna back and eating strawberries when 11:00 came we were dancing and for a second I was just as shocked as everyone else when the band stopped until I realized it was 11:00. A spotlight goes on us and everyone backs away.

"Hey fi," I said with a smile starting to strum my axe bass.

"I wasn't one for a love song

I wasn't one for holding hands,

I wasn't one who lets things last very long.

But Fionna,

That was before I met you,

That was before I met the adventuress in the blue skirt,

That was when I felt something new.

Fionna... Fionna...

Here I am, now on one knee,

Displaying my true feelings to thee,

And if you were to dumb it all down it was be so simple,

Fionna... would you marry me?" I took out the fixed ring and she moves her hands to her mouth, but I saw the huge smile on her face while I was singing the song, so it really didn't matter. "So?" The crowd surrounding us wanted the answer out of Fionna just as much as I did. They were watching and studying our every move. She nods and I put the ring on her finger for the second time. I smile and she kisses me and I kissed her back.

"Now I get what you meant," said Fionna with a smile. "But I don't think I need to tell him anymore."


	20. Chapter 20

Fionna's P.O.V

We were showered with congratulations and I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. _This was real_. Not that I didn't like it, but it was still odd. I wouldn't have been able to piece it together. Cake came over and wrapped herself around me excitedly.

"Aren't you happy you dressed up?" asked Cake. I smiled.

"You're not mad?" I asked excitedly. "You're not mad that it's Marshall Lee?" Cake shook her head and continued to hug me tighter. "Well, hug me any tighter and there won't be a wedding!" Cake smiled and removed herself.

"Sorry," she said smiling. She went in a little closer and whispered, "Just stay away from tier fifteen for now." I started blushing and nodded. I look to the clock to see it was 11:15. I look to Marshall Lee with a smile.

"Come on, I go to serve my punishment," I said taking his hand. We walked around looking for Gumball, but we couldn't find him. This made me worry. I saw him a few times during the party. When we ran into Peppermint Maid we had her lead us to him. He was in his bedroom, she didn't say what for though. When I opened the door I found him in his room just looking through some kind of book. When he saw us he slammed it shut and waved.

"Hey, Fionna," he said. "Hey, Marshall." Marshall Lee waved back. "So... you guys are getting married? That's so math!" I smile and he hugs me. "I'm happy for you." Marshall Lee tensed up a little, but not a lot. "There's so much to do! We're going to have to send out invitations, decide on the décor-"

"Oh, calm down, Bubba," said Marshall Lee. I smile and shake my head.

"He's fine," I said. Marshall Lee smiles and puts an arm around me. "But yeah, we would totally appreciate your help with decorating and junk!" Gumball smiles. "I really don't know what to do with this kind of stuff. I've never been to a wedding." Marshall Lee smiles.

"That's because you're anti-formal," said Marshall Lee. I laughed and pointed out my dress.

"Check again," I said.

"I bet you Cake put you in that dress when you just wanted to wear your skirt," said Marshall Lee.

"_Come on, Baby, let's go see Gumball! He'll be happy to know you're back," said Cake smiling. "I made a dress for you and everything!" I shook my head._

"_Why dress up to go see Gumball?" I asked. "It's not like we're going to some gigantic party or anything."_

"_Why not, Fionna! You'll love it! I'll tell you what, if you don't like it, you don't have to wear it," said Cake. "But if you like it, you've got to wear it! Deal?" I sigh and nod._

"_Fine, deal," I said._

"_No way, you've got to sister promise," said Cake with a smile. That's something we came up with when we were kids. Cake would wrap her tail around me, we would spin in a circle, she'd stretch her tail around behind me, and we would have to shake on it. We haven't done that in years. I nod and we do the procedure. Then we said the oath, which we somehow remembered all these years._

"_By the bond of sisterhood, I promise to uphold the said promise or break thy sister relationship," we said. It sounded funny saying it again after all these years. Cake smiled and stretched up the bedroom ladder and went into her closet. She pulled out the dress and I couldn't help but say I liked it. Cake smiled and she put it on me. She curled my hair a little before she finally decided it was okay._

"_So, what did I say?" said Cake with a smile. _

"_You were right," I said. Cake smiled and looked at Beemo's digital clock._

"_Oh, we need to get going," said Cake dragging me out the door._

I smile and blush. Yeah, I guess she did. Marshall Lee smiled, he could obviously tell what I was thinking. He gives a small laugh as Gumball looked confused. "He has a way of reading my mind without actually reading my mind," I said. Gumball nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for the invite, Bubba," said Marshall Lee. I hated it when he called him Bubba, it only made Gumball angry.

"Please don't call Gumball Bubba, Marshall," I said.

"Fine, Fionna," said Marshall Lee. "Thanks for the invite, _Gumball_." Gumball smiled.

"Sure, I must say, I was surprised when I saw you had dressed up, now I know why," said Gumball. "You came early and everything. Very unlike you."

"So," said Marshall Lee crossing his arms. "Why would you care?"

"I was saying you never-"

"Not now," I said. Gumball and Marshall Lee seemed confused. "Don't start fighting. I hate it when you guys fight." Marshall Lee smiled and gave Gumball a noogie.

"We're like brothers. We fight sometimes, you can't change that," said Marshall Lee.

"Marshall, stop," said Gumball trying to get Marshall Lee off him. "You're going to mess up my hair."

"Shouldn't Fionna be be one worried about her hair?" asked Marshall Lee with a smile.

**I am so sorry that this took so long, my little brother spilled powerade all over my laptop and we had to figure out how to fix it. That's why this chapter is so short. Sorry!**

**But thank you for your patience and all the support! I love your guys' reviews! **


	21. Chapter 21

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

Fionna sighed, seeing she wasn't going to get us to stop fighting. We only stopped when Cake came in the door and Bubba and I fixed ourselves. "There you are, Baby!" said Cake hugging Fionna. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Come on, why don't we all go back down to the party! It's ending soon. It ends at Midnight right?" Bubba nodded and Cake took Fionna's hand. "Hurry up, guys!"Fionna smiled and went down the stairs with Cake.

"Dude, you coming?" I asked starting to go out of the room.

"I don't think so," said Bubba. "But you go."

"No way, man," I said. "This is your party. A lot of the princes are wondering where you are."

"Marshall, Gumball, you guys coming?" called Fionna.

"Yeah, Fi, give us a few minutes," I called back.

"Oh, okay, dude," said Fionna.

"Man, what's your deal?" I asked.

"It's nothing, just go meet Fionna, you know her, she doesn't have much of a patience," said Bubba.

"Yeah..." I said. "Dude, just come down." I walked out the door and to Fionna.

"Where's Gumball? Isn't he coming down?" asked Fionna.

"No, maybe, I don't know," I said. I saw the worry immediately start to grow on Fionna's face. "But come on, he said to enjoy the party anyways. He's fine." Fionna nodded, but the worry didn't seem to go away. We walked back to the main room and we got something to eat. Mostly strawberries. We sat down at a table with LSP.

"What's up, Marshall?" asked LSP. "Gonna have a bachelor party? Where things get _crazy_?"

"I don't know," I said.

"You should," said Fionna with a smile. "With Gumball, LSP, and a few of the other princes. Maybe William or something. I'll have a bachelorette party of my own. Cake, Beemo, the pig. Who knows. We might even go find the jiggler." I laughed.

"Sound rad, Fi," I said.

"Oh my glob you guys, did you see Gumball? He's like, totally jealous of you, Marshall Lee," said LSP.

"Yeah, we just talked to him," said Fionna. "And is he really jealous?"

"Apparently that's why he went to his room," said LSP. "It's totally jealousy."

"Why would he be jealous? It's not like he-"

"Hey, Vampire King," said Flame Prince coming over. _Oh great_, I said, _Just what this table needs...more drama_.

"What?" I asked.

"You're the one who snuck into the Flame Castle. Messed me up." I laughed.

"What business would I have at the Fire Kingdom?" I asked.

"Marshall, did you really?" asked Fionna.

"Oh my glob you guys," whispered LSP eating up every word of the drama.

"No way, this guy's got some serious issues," I said.

"Marshall, I can tell when you're lying," said Fionna.

"Fine, sure Flame Boy, I did. I was only sticking up for a friend though, so get lost," I said.

"This isn't over," sad Flame Prince.

"Yeah, like I'm afraid of you," I said. Flame Prince growled and went elsewhere.

"You really messed him up?" asked Fionna with a smile. "All for me? Because of what I told you?"

"Yeah, Fi," I said. "Any guy messing up your style I'll beat to death." Fionna kissed me.

"I love you," she said.

"Oh my glob you guys, you're totally gonna be together forever!" said LSP.

"What you all talking about over here?" asked Cake coming over.

"Nothing, really," said Fionna.

"Well, I think it's about time we leave, I'm exhausted," said Cake.

"Then go home, I'll just go to Marshall Lee's house. I need my hat back anyways," said Fionna.

"Alright fine, but just remember what I said about tier fifteen!" said Cake.

"What is tier fifteen anyways?" asked Fionna. Cake sighed.

"I guess you're ready to know," said Cake. She pulled Fionna in and started whispering things that started giving Fionna the most disturbed look. I was guessing Cake was giving her the extreme version of the Birds and the Bees talk. When Cake was finally finished Fionna looked mortified. "We clear?"

"Yeah," said Fionna. "Totally clear." Cake smiled and hugged Fionna.

"We better be," she said. "See you tomorrow, girl." I laughed and Fionna was confused.

"Your first Birds and the Bees talk?" I asked.

"Kind of," said Fionna blushing. I laughed some more.

"Scary right? Well, at least the first time," I said.

"Why would you? Who would? Just... oh my glob," said Fionna who seemed very confused. I laughed and out an arm around her.

"Look, Fi, that tier thing is for Monochromicorns. It's not as bad as she's saying it is. She's trying to scare you away," I said.

"I guess you're right," said Fionna. "I mean, you don't have a horn on your head, and that's tier eight. No twelve inches of stomach. Heh, what am I worried about?"

"Why don't we get you your hat, little bunny," I said. Fionna smiled and nodded. We walked out the Candy Kingdom and to my house. "So any word about Ashley yet?"

"Not yet," said Fionna. "But she's got to be planning something." We walked into my house and I grabbed Fionna her bunny hat. She put it on and smiled. "So what are we going to do now?"

"With what?" I asked.

"The wedding and junk. Like LSP said, bachelor party."

"I'm not one for hanging around princes and stuff. Especially LSP."

"He means well," said Fionna with a smile.

"I know," I said. Fionna smiled and sat on the couch. Schwabelle came up and curled on Fionna's stomach. "She's never this friendly." Fionna pet Schwabelle causing her to purr.

"So what about your mother?" asked Fionna.

"What about her?" I asked.

"The whole miscarriage thing," said Fionna.

"We don't need to say anything unless she asks," I said.

"Okay," said Fionna. "Marsh, did Schwabelle always have a black collar?"

"No," I said. Fionna picked up Schwabelle and showed me the black collar Schwabelle had on. "That's odd."

"Hello, Marshall Lee," purred Schwabelle.

No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be her! Fionna dropped Schwabelle and she transformed into Ashley.


	22. Chapter 22

Fionna P.O.V

Ashley, it was quite ironic actually given we were just talking about her. Besides that, Marshall Lee threw himself in front of me and hissed.

"So it was fake, all of it," said Ashley.

"No," said Marshall Lee.

"You never proposed, well, you did, tonight, but not before you told your mother!" said Ashley.

"You think she's going to believe you?" I asked.

"I knew you guys were lying, I knew it!" said Ashley.

"Well what are you going to do? Tell my mother?" asked Marshall Lee laughing.

"Oh why yes," said Ashley with a smile. "After all, she would bring you into the Nightosphere. It's everything you hate and the perfect way to get back at you two for beating me up."

"What do you want, Ashley?" I asked.

"Revenge, duh," said Ashley in a why-so-surprised tone.

"Go ahead," I said. "Tell his mother."

"Blue!" said Marshall Lee. "We _don't_ want her to tell my mother."

"You think she'll believe her?" I asked. "Come on, Marsh. Doesn't she know about Ashley's evil schemes and junk?"

"I can make her believe whatever I want, I'm a witch remember?" asked Ashley with a devious smile.

"You said it not us," said Marshall Lee under his breath. Ashley hissed.

"And I'm a kick butt adventurer with a magic cat for a sister. We beat you once we can do it again if you try anything evil," I said.

"Oh come on, Fionna, let's have some fun. Besides, it seems Marshy's mother didn't even care about the whole engagement, only-"

"No, Ashley!" shouted Marshall Lee.

"Come on, we should have some fun with this!" said Ashley. "Like a bad guy good guy situation. Ransom and all."

"What kind of ransom are you referring to?" I asked. Ashley smiled.

"Well, Marshall Lee," Ashley clapped her hands and a second Marshall Lee appeared. "Meet Mitchel Cee. Your clone. He's not fully functional yet, and needs some tweaking. Like some genetic D.N.A." I stood there in shock, she made a clone of Marshall Lee?

"Like what?" asked Marshall Lee. Ashley smiled and took out a knife. "What the hell?"

"Hold out your arm," said Ashley.

"Why would you want a clone of Marshall Lee? If it's his clone won't he hate you just the same?" I asked curiously.

"You think I was that stupid to make an EXACT clone? No, I gave Mitchel Cee artificial memories. He'll think he's been in love with me for over 200 years," said Ashley.

"That's sick!" said Marshall Lee.

"Why would you care? It'd give you 100 years away from me at the most," said Ashley.

"Only 100?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Hold out your arm," hissed Ashley. Marshall Lee extended his arm and closed his eyes. Ashley smiled and ran the knife into his skin. I knocked the knife out of her hands.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted. Marshall Lee put a hand over his cut. His grey blood slowly leaked out, Ashley hadn't cut extremely deep into his skin. "The issue with your love life is you're a total maniac!"

"It's no fun to be anything else," said Ashley with a demented smile. "Hold out your arm again." Ashley reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vile.

"Marsh, don't do it," I said. "What if she tells your mother? What will happen? Do you really want Ashley hanging around a second you?" Marshall Lee stared at the clone Ashley had made of him. He looked back to me with doubt spread across his face.

"If she tells my mother then she would try to kill you," said Marshall Lee. "If she believes her, but I don't want to take that chance. I love you too much to think about losing you. So, Ashley, what's the catch?"

"There's no catch. Give me that blood of yours, and I'll leave you alone, forget this situation ever happened," said Ashley. There had to be more to it than that. She had to have something connected to this. Something that would throw us off so she could get her _revenge_.

Marshall Lee took a deep breath and held out his arm. Ashley ran her finger across his cut and smiled. She took the vile and extended Marshall Lee's arm downward. She started whispering something, probably a spell or something. Marshall Lee's blood ran down his arm, off his middle finger, and into the vile. Marshall Lee cringed and my hand slowly formed into a fist. When his blood stopped running down his arm Ashley put a top on the vile and smiled.

"Now get out," I said.

"Don't you want to see the clone in action?" asked Ashley with a smile.

"No," hissed Marshall Lee.

"Your loss," said Ashley. Marshall Lee hissed and Ashley clapped her hands causing her plus Mitchel Cee to vanish in a puff of smoke. I coughed and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a rag and a pin. I fixed the rag around Marshall Lee's arm and pinned it so it would stay.

"I don't trust her," I said fixing the rag. "There's more. I know there's more."

"I know; I don't trust her either. But I can't risk losing you, Blue," said Marshall Lee. "You're the one good thing in my life ever since the Great Mushroom War. I can't lose you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"I understand, Marsh," I said hugging him. "I understand." We went upstairs and started a jam session, trying to get our minds off of Ashley before we decided to go downstairs and watch Heat Signature. Marshall Lee put in the movie and sat next to me. This movie wasn't _scary_ but for some reason when they say they can't find their heat signatures it freaks me out.

"Hey, Fionna, how do you feel about being bitten?" asked Marshall Lee in the middle of the movie. "I totally understand if you don't want to be bitten." Being bitten? Like being turned into a vampire?

"Um, I don't know," I answered truthfully. Living for thousands of years sounded pretty cool and all. Watching Aaa advance. That would be totally mathematical. Adventuring around Aaa for thousands of years. Meeting new people, friends and enemies. Then the thought of losing Cake came to mind. Living for thousands of years did mean losing my friends as well. I don't know what I would do without Cake. Tears start to form in my eyes and Marshall Lee wipes them off my face.

"Why so blue, Blue? Is it what I said?" asked Marshall Lee.

"No," I said. "I just realized, it would mean losing Cake." Marshall Lee put an arm around me.

"You don't have to be turned," he said trying to cheer me up. "I was just wondering."

"No, I want to," I said. Marshall Lee seemed shocked. "It's just the thought of losing everyone. Cake, Gumball, LSP, Lord Monochromicorn, and everyone else. Every generation until I finally die with you."

"I know, Blue," he said. "Just forget I asked."

"No, I want to be with you for all those years," I said. Marshall Lee smiled and kissed me.

"Really?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Yeah," I said. "Even if it does mean facing your mother once every year or whatever. Dealing with threats from old enemies. It'll be fun, never dull for our little family of two." Marshall Lee smiled.

"You're a trouble magnet, and I love that about you." We laughed.

"Not many people find that quality a good thing. Especially Cake."

"Well, I love it. It's just who you are." I nodded and yawned.

"Yep, first class too." Marshall Lee picked me up and floated into his room. He lied me on his bed and threw me one of shirts. I put that on kissed him. "Thank you." He took off his clothes and put on some boxers and a t-shirt. I pulled him in close and put my arms around him.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back before falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF FLUFF! I 3 FLUFF**

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

I woke up with Fionna around me. Some kind of goof smile was spread across her face. I smile and kissed her forehead. Her eyes slowly opened. Her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. So innocent, but fierce. She sits up and her golden hair finds a way in front of her eyes. She ignored it and yawned. She looked over to me and smiled.

"We survived a night," she said with a bigger smile. "Ashley didn't attack!" I laughed and kissed her.

"Don't jinx it," I said. Fionna laughed and shook her head getting the hair out of her eyes.

"Well, me and my _jinx_ are going home," said Fionna.

"Aww, hey, speaking of home... when do you think you'll move into the cave?" I asked.

"I don't know, but according to Tree Trunks, an unmarried couple living under one roof is indecent," said Fionna.

"You're taking advice from an old elephant?" I asked laughing. "Look, Fi, it's not indecent. It's normal. Please, Fi, I'm super excited about this!" I was begging, and I never begged. I sounded so desperate to my own ears, and I could only imagine it from Fionna's side.

"Give me a good reason Vampire King," said Fionna with a smile.

"More privacy," I said with confidence. "We wouldn't have to worry about Cake barging in anymore."

"Alright, Vampire King, reason number two," said Fionna. Reason number two? Okay, now she was trying to test me. And when Fionna tried to test you, it almost never worked out well. I thought for a while, trying to think of something that she would absolutely love.

"I love that your face is the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning," I said. "you're big blue eyes." Fionna blushed and nodded.

"But now you must give me reason number three," she said. "This reason is the last he must give to me."

"Blue, you speaking in rhymes?" I asked. Fionna laughed and nodded.

"Speak in rhymes all the times," said Fionna. Oh great, she wanted me to rhyme.

"Really?" I asked.

"This is your final test. Come on Vampire boy, give me your best," she said. Okay, this was actually starting to get annoying. But I went along with it. It was the only way this was going to work. I sat there thinking, thinking of countless rhymes. Things that could go together. Fionna smiled, she had believe she had gotten the best of me, but she had mistaken.

"I love your sense of humor and your smile. I want us to last for a while. I love your laugh and who you are. I love how you love me, and I want you to move in with me," I said. Fionna's jaw dropped, but she quickly brought it back up. She smiled and kissed me.

"Alright Vampire King you have me beat, now let's get something to eat," she said with a smile.

"AND LET'S STOP RHYMING!" I shouted. Fionna nodded.

"Yes, we can stop the rhymes," she said. "So we are going to do this? It's really happening isn't it?"

"Yeah, but when?" I asked. "You're the one switching houses."

"We'll talk to Cake about it," said Fionna. We? Oh great, more clawing and more hissing. I got her some Jell-O, which I sucked the red from and she ate. When we finished we got ourselves dressed and walked to the tree house. I actually walked beside her. I hadn't walked in a while, I knew how to talk and junk, duh, but I just hadn't done it in a while. We walked hand in hand in the night. "The night is so beautiful, Marsh. I'm going to love it. If only it wasn't so cold." She was cold alright. She was shivering and her teeth were chattering. I take off my plaid shirt and give it to her.

"Here," I said putting on her. "I don't get cold."

"Thanks," she said smiling. "Does it hurt? Being bit?"

"No," I said. "Like getting a shot. Only for a second, but then you're cold... but it feels cool, you'll find it awesome." Fionna nodded.

"What kind of changes will happen to me? Other than the obvious bite and floating. The fangs, other than that..." said Fionna curiously.

"Well, you're eyes will remain their beautiful shade of blue. Unlike mine, they were red, and once I was bitten the color was removed from them. Your blood will change to grey like mine. There won't be a lot of it either. Your skin will turn a delightfully pale shade of blue, but other than that, you'll be the same girl you always were," I said. "The way I like you."

"You're eyes weren't always so dark and mysterious like coal?" asked Fionna. I shake my head and she studies me. "Theoretically, I mean, extremely out there, _way_ out-"

"Spit it out, Blue!" I said.

"If we actually ended up having a kid, and he/she got your eyes, would they be like ours now or before you turned?" she asked. "I mean, I was just wondering..."

"I don't know," I answered. "Why you asking?"

"Um... because I-"

"Blue, no!" I shrieked. "I mean, that's good. Really... yay..."

"No, I was just asking for future reference, what did you think I was saying?" asked Fionna. I put my hand to my face.

"Uh... look the tree house!" I said. I opened the door for her and we walked inside. Fionna walked up the stairs and woke up Cake. They came down stairs and we sat on the couch.

"Cake, we need to talk to you," said Fionna. "It's about Marshy and me."

"Anything, Sugar," said Cake.

"We were talking earlier, and we decided that we want to live together. I want to move into the cave with him," said Fionna.

"Baby, you sure?" asked Cake.

"And I want to be bit," she added quickly.

"You what?" shrieked Cake. "My baby wants to join the blood suckers?"

"Yeah," she said. "But I'm not your baby. I'm 17, almost 18. Marshall Lee wouldn't hurt me, right?" I nod, then shake my head.

"No, I mean, I wouldn't hurt her," I said. "I love her, Cake, really."

"Okay," sighed Cake. "I saw this coming, I mean, you two are engaged. It was going to happen." Fionna smiles and hugs Cake tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed. "Cake you're the best sister ever!" Cake smiled.

"You're darn right. Beemo, put on Heat Signature!" said Cake. Beemo came out and put on Heat Signature. Fionna rested her head on my chest and fell asleep in the middle of the movie. I smiled and carried her up to her bed. She woke up as soon as I set her down. She brought me into her bed with her and smiled.

"Want to teach me the NON-Monochromicorn form of tier 15?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, tier 15 for vampires? Better?" I asked smiling.

"Way better," she said starting to kiss me.

**(Author's note) FYI: drama bombs real soon. **_**Real**_** soon. (Don' look if you don't want a spoiler)**

**A$HL3Y. xD (messed it up 'cause I'm **_**special**_**)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Cake's P.O.V**

I wake up on the couch next to Fionna and Marshall Lee who were watching some cartoons on Beemo. Marshall Lee had one arm around Fionna. If it wasn't for recent events I'd claw him to shreds. I couldn't tell what time it was, but I was still tired all the same.

"Cake, you're up," said Fionna with a smile. "We tried not to wake you. We made some coffee not too long ago. It's in the pot, 'kay?"

"Sugar, what time is it?" I asked.

"Around five in the afternoon," said Fionna. "You've been sleeping for a while." Five in the afternoon? I really slept that long? I never slept that long. Not usually, only when I take my day long naps, but I only take one of those a year.

"So, your living situation, what are we going to do?" I asked trying to wake up completely. Fionna shrugged and Marshall Lee did as well. "Well you two need to come up with some kind of living plans."

"I wouldn't be able to stand not seeing you too often, so I'd be over here visiting a lot, no matter what. But I don't know when I'm going to move in the cave with Marshy," said Fionna.

"Whenever is fine with me, Blue," said Marshall Lee with a smile.

"Same with me, Fi," I said trying to be supportive. I didn't necessarily _like_ the idea, but it was going to happen soon enough. "But on one condition."

"What?" asked Fionna.

"You've got to let me design your wedding dress," I said. "Of course it'll be to your liking."

"Who else would do it, Cake?" asked Fionna with a smile. "You always design my dresses. And you're super good at it too." It's true, ever since I knew how to sew I've been designing dresses as Fionna for my model. Even when the dress was super frilly and pink, she did it. Only I made her dresses to fit her style. "You're okay with that right, Marshall?"

"Sure, Fi, it's the least I can do for her being so casual about this," said Marshall Lee. "I'm surprised you haven't clawed my face apart yet, Cat."

"Hurt her in _any_ way and you'll be sorry," I said with my claws coming out. Marshall Lee laughed.

"No worries," said Marshal Lee.

"Back to the subject of you two moving into the cave together. Baby, do you have any date in mind?" I asked.

"I already told you I don't, but soon," said Fionna.

"How about tonight?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Tonight?" asked Fionna seeming quite shocked.

"Yeah, why not?" asked Marshall Lee. "It's not like you'll never see Cake again. You're sisters and I'd never try to separate the two of you. It'd be a death wish."

"You're damn right it would be, but now? Fionna, what do you think?" I asked. Fionna shrugged.

"Sure," said Fionna with a smile. "But no worries Cake, I'll see you soon! Besides, Marshall has a phone. So we could call you from that if I couldn't walk over due to a knife storm or something. No worries, we'll still be the same sisters." I could tell there was no changing Fionna's mind on this subject. Fionna seemed to be worried about my silence until I smiled.

"Well, let's pack you some stuff, Fi, you're not going to live there without your stuff are you?" I asked with a smile. Fionna hugged me. We went upstairs and started putting stuff in her hero pack. I couldn't believe she was actually doing this. I had always expected her to fall in love with Gumball, maybe marry _him_ someday. Plus she says she wants to be a vampire. I never expected her to want to be a vampire, maybe as a last resort to avoid death, that's the extreme I thought would happen if it were to happen.

I remember when we were little kids, it was just her and me. No boys, no drama. It was just Fionna and me. Adventuring around our small home, coming home with bruises and blood for our mother to clean up. It was so much simpler back then. We didn't have to worry about the Ice Queen or being attacked at any minute. We didn't have to worry about boy problems or any kinds of those misunderstandings.

My mother hated the idea being so tough. Being so reckless. She made me promise to protect Fionna when we left to the tree house. From monsters to heartbreak. Fionna doesn't even know to this day that I promised our mother to protect her against anything. Why I've always been so protective over her.

I walk over to my bed and grab my favorite picture of Lord Monochromicorn and I. I give it to Fionna. "Mochro has another copy this. I want you to have this one," I said.

"No, Cake! This is your favorite picture of you and Mochro!" said Fionna trying to give it back to me. I nod but don't take the picture back.

"I _want_ you to have it. No matter how many times you say you'll visit Beemo and me," I said with a smile. "Please, for me." Fionna sighs and puts it in her bag. "So have you thought much about your futures?"

"No," said Fionna starting to blush. "Have you about you and Mochro?"

"Of course, Fi," I said smiling. "Even though I know it probably won't be exactly how I imagine it, I know it'll be great. Doesn't hurt to fantasize does it?" Fionna shrugs and I smile. "You'll come back some time and play Card Wars with me right?"

"Maybe something other than Card Wars, maybe a game Beemo has," said Fionna with a smile. Oh great, making Fionna drink that "Dweeb" drink made her hate Card Wars. I smile and search through Fionna's dresser, packing her the clothes that still fit her. Inside I found the music box that used to belong to our father.

"Remember when Dad used to sing this to us?" I asked recalling memories.

"Yeah, I miss them, Cake," said Fionna. I smiled and started cranking the music box. She smiled and took it from me. She examined the detail and shoved it into her bag. I smile and look to her bed.

"What about all these furs?" I asked curiously. "Are you going to want to take these with you?"

"Nah, keep them here for the bed," said Fionna. "The bed wouldn't be the same without them." I nodded. Those furs have been on her bed for what seemed like forever. I couldn't even remember the bed without the furs piled on top. Fionna put her bag on her back. She scratched my head and smiled. "Anything else? Anything I am missing, Cake?" I think for a while, trying to think of anything she might be missing. Nothing, however, comes to mind. I shake my head.

"Nope, you're good," I said. "Besides, if you are it'll give me an excuse to come over and see you." Fionna laughed and nodded.

"You're right, Cake, thank you so much for letting me do this," said Fionna. "I know how protective you are over me." I nod and hug her. We go down the bedroom ladder and Fionna takes Marshall Lee's hand.

"You ready, Fi?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Yep, I'm ready," said Fionna with a smile. Beemo jumped up and down in front of Fionna with her arms extended. Fionna smiled and hugged Beemo.

"Bye-bye, Fionna," said Beemo with a smile. "I'ma miss you."

"I'll see you soon, Beemo," said Fionna smiling. "You too, Cake." I hugged her again before her and Marshall Lee walked out the door. Mother would be happy. I directed Fionna as far as I could before she was ready to go on her own. Settle down and finally layback on adventuring to spend time with Marshall Lee. Although Marshall Lee and I have had our differences, I see that he cares for her and wouldn't let anything hurt her. I finally let my sister go. She was like a little sister to me, who I was super close to. I know how annoyed she got to how _motherly_ I tended to get, but she's going to miss it come next week.


	25. Chapter 25

**Fionna's P.O.V**

Marshall Lee and I walked to _our_ house hand in hand. Our home. I wouldn't have to make up excuses to see Marshall Lee any more. I wouldn't have to walk all the way to his house to see him. He wouldn't have to float all the way to the tree house to see me. This would be easier. It would be nicer. It would be better for Marshall Lee and me. My Fiancée. I would soon be Fionna Lee. It sounded so nice in my mind. I wouldn't just be called "The Human" anymore.

I always loved going to Marshall Lee's house. It always smelt like strawberries. It was a little small, but what else did he need? _We_ need? Everything had its place unlike the disordered tree house. Sure the couch could be sat on some more, but I could work on that. Plus, Marshall Lee's cat, Schwabelle. She is so cute. She doesn't talk like Cake does, but she's still adorable. Like a small white puffball. I didn't see why Marshall Lee was so annoyed by her sometimes. To top it all off, she was a zombie cat, how much cooler can you get for a cat that can't even talk?

When Marshall Lee and I got to the river that was too long to go around he put me on his shoulders and we floated across. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. It felt kind of weird thinking about it, but Marshall Lee's hair smelt nice. I smiled and rested my head on his right shoulder. I stay on his back for the remaining of the trip. It was nice, and I could tell he didn't mind.

When we got to _our_ cave he set me down on his porch and he opens the door for me. I set my bag down on the couch and sit on the floor. Marshall Lee sits next to me.

"Do you want some strawberries, Blue?" asked Marshall Lee. "I'll get some for you if you do." I shook my head. He nods and Schwabelle jumps onto his lap. He hisses and pushes her off. I take her and start petting her.

"If you hate her so much then get rid of her," I said giving a small laugh.

"She's been me ever since the end of the Great Mushroom War, like Hambo... before Ashley sold him," said Marshall Lee. I nod, and Schwabelle starts purring. I pick her up and show her to Marshall Lee.

"No black collar," I said with a smile. Marshall Lee laughs and I do as well.

"Why don't we put your stuff away, Blue? Give it all a place in the house?" asked Marshall Lee. "Get that junk out of the way, then we can do something fun." He kissed me and took my bag. I climb up the bedroom ladder with him and sit on the bed. He starts taking things out of my bag, first the picture of Cake and Lord Monochromicorn. He sets that on the nightstand by the bed, where the lamp used to be before the spider Cake and I let loose broke it. I walk over to my bag and take out some clothes.

We put those on in the closet and on hangers. Then put some more pictures around the room. There weren't many, most of them were of Cake and me. Marshall Lee looks at the music box from my childhood strangely.

"Where should we put this?" asked Marshall Lee curiously.

"We can't throw that out. It used to belong to Cake and mine's mother. It's the music box to the Sleepy Kitties lullaby. But I don't really need it anymore. So we can put it anywhere you want. Like in the closet or something," I said. "I really don't care where we put it, Marshy." Marshall Lee put it on the table where he leaned his axe bass and kept his recording equipment.

"There good?" asked Marshall Lee. I nodded, mostly because I didn't care where it went. He smiled and kissed me again. "So now what do you want to do, Blue?" I shrugged, I had no idea.

"You have any ideas? You said we could do something fun, what do you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we could go and enjoy the night in the strawberry fields. Like we used to," said Marshall Lee. That sounded fun. I nod and we just walk out. We didn't need to bring anything with us. It was late enough to not worry about the sun and if we got hungry, we would be in the middle of the strawberry fields.

The walk was only about ten minutes. It wasn't that far from the cave. When we get there we sit in the middle of an opening in a large patch. He sucks the red from them and then handed me the colorless strawberry. The colorless strawberries were softer, but other than that tasted relatively the same.

"So, Blue, I think we should have the wedding when you turn 18, so we're the same age if I bite you," said Marshall Lee. "Does that sound okay? It doesn't have to be on the same day. It would be a week later or something. Like March 21st or something. Whenever you want. Your birthday isn't that far is it? March 14th?"

"Marshall, it's the middle of October," I said. "That's months away. I don't want to wait that long. I can wait to be a vampire, but I want to get married soon! You know me, not much of a patience." Marshall Lee laughed and put an arm around me.

"Not really, but that's okay," said Marshall Lee with a smile.

"What are weddings like, Marsh? You're over 1,000 years old, you've been to a few I'm guessing," I said. Marshall Lee nodded.

"But forever ago," said Marshall Lee. "well, there's your Maid of Honor. For you that'd be Cake. Then the Best Man... Probably Bubba... and a flower girl, ring bear, a giant cake-"

"We need to make it red velvet!" I said interrupting. "For you, and it's delicious. I love all cake." Marshall Lee laughed and played with my hair.

"Sure, it can be whatever kind you want. You should talk to Bubba about details. He'll know more about it then I will. But I know what we're doing for Honeymoon." What the heck was a honeymoon?

"What is that?" That was a new word for me. Honeymoon. "Is it some kind of dessert? Because I _love_ honey!" Marshall Lee laughed and shook his head.

"No, Blue, a honeymoon is what you do after your married. Like a vacation. We're going to go on a rad adventure. To the islands in the ocean," said Marshall Lee. The word ocean rung through my ears and I became afraid. I wasn't good with the ocean, I was terrified of the ocean. No matter what Cake tried we couldn't conquer my fear of the ocean. "There's an island where it's always night. It's north of Aaa. When I was adventuring after I broke up with Ashley I came upon it. It'd be perfect. Sure It'll be a little cold, but that'll be fine."

"Do we have to go to a small island in the middle of the ocean?" I asked. "You know I don't like the ocean."

"But it'd be so fun!" said Marshall Lee. "You wouldn't have to touch the ocean or anything!"

"Okay, I guess that _would_ be pretty fun," I said "I am all about adventure, too."

"That's the spirit!" said Marshall Lee smiling. Marshall Lee and I then moved on from subject to subject, which in some cases made absolutely no sense at all, but we didn't mind. We just enjoyed hearing each other's voices. When Marshall Lee said it was time to go due to the sun rising soon we made our way out of the strawberry fields and to the cave.

We entered our small pink house I made my way upstairs and put on some of the footie pajamas Cake packed for me. She even repaired the ones I ripped while here. Marshall Lee floated upstairs with me and smiled.

"I don't know how, but you manage to make footie pajamas sexy," said Marshall Lee with a smile. I blush and he takes off his clothes to put on some sweat pants and kisses me. I never noticed it before but Marshall Lee had abs. I giggled and he looked at me confused. "What now?"

"It's nothing," I said smiling. He shrugs and we get into our bed. I wrap my arms around him and fall asleep. But I woke up shocked with the stench of smoke and the sight of flames around the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

Fionna shook me furiously and the stench of smoke ran up my nose. I jolted up and she had the picture of Cake and Lord Monochromicorn in one hand and my arm in the other. Whoever started this I was going to kill. For now, however, I needed to get us out of here. If not me, Fionna. Although the more I looked around the fire was not destroying anything. Just sitting there. The room was still extremely hot, but we still needed to get out. If the fire didn't kill her the smoke could. I didn't _need_ to breathe, but Fionna did.

She was coughing and hacking due to the smoke. I could see how worried she was and I held her in my arms. I went to my bathroom, there was a window there. I opened the door and flames were everywhere. I swear, Ashley is fist on my list. I grabbed a towel that was on the floor and handed it to Fionna. She covered her mouth with it and I ran into the bathroom. I broke the window and floated out of the house. I set down Fionna next to the pond in the cave and she started breathing heavily. I had some small burns on my arms and legs, but it was nothing major. I could barely feel anything due to being half-dead. It was Fionna I was worried about.

"Blue, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. "You're not burnt anywhere are you?"

"I'm fine," she said noticing my burns. She took the towel and dipped it in the water. She came back to me and patted my burns with the cold water. It stung, but I remained strong, it was for the best. She turned to our house and went into tears. "Our house."

"Don't cry," I said starting to feel bad. "Maybe it'll be okay. I noticed nothing was being destroyed in the fire. It was rather odd. Like some of the pictures we placed around the room, they weren't burning. So maybe everything will be okay."

"What? Does that mean it was a magic fire sent to scare us or something?" asked Fionna curiously. I didn't know, but I had a few suspicions of who it could have been. Flame Prince or Ashley. "At least I saved the picture of Cake and Lord Monochromicorn." I smile and hug her.

"Sorry I couldn't save anything else, Fi," I said. "I wish I could have saved your music box or something."

"It's okay, I've got you, and that's enough," said Fionna. "I wish I could do something about your axe bass." My axe bass! Oh my glob, I totally forgot about my axe bass, now I really hoped it was some kind of magic fire. Schwabelle came running out the door and into the pond. That was a sight. Schwabelle hated water.

I took the small blue bug from my pocket and squished it revealing my phone. I dialed Ashley's number furiously. I didn't care if I didn't have any evidence if it was her or not, she was my first suspect anyways. It took a few rings for her to answer.

"Hello, Mar, what do you need?" asked Ashley in a devious voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MINE AND FI'S HOUSE?" I shouted into the phone. Ashley laughed, which only made me more angry.

"I told you, I would leave you two alone. But your mother... she happened to find out it was fake. She's expecting you in the Nightosphere," said Ashley.

"How the hell did she find out it was all fake?" I shouted into the phone. Fionna immediately got worried and I then wished I said that quitter. Only she was going to find out eventually I suppose, so what did it matter?

"Oh, 'you' told her," said Ashley. That clone. That _thing _told my mother it was fake. She had a copy of me say everything to my mother. "She said she would get you back for lying to her, I figure I should tell you. Just for future reference."

"That would have been some good information last night!" I shouted.

"Whoops," said Ashley. "Well, I've got to go. Bye-bye, Marsh." I crushed the phone turning it back into the bug and shoved it in my pocket. I should have seen this coming. Why else would she want a copy of me?

"Marsh, what just happened?" asked Fionna. I told her everything and she got worried. "What are we going to do?"

"Try to un-convince my mother it was a lie, now would be a good idea to bring up the miscarriage," I said. "There's nothing to worry about. We're going to have to go to the Nightosphere soon, though."

"In this?" asked Fionna motioning to her footie pajamas. I sigh and nod. What other option did we have? Fionna took the picture of Cake and Mochro, and took my hand. I open a portal and we go through, worried as hell. I see my mother, totally angry with us. I smile and wave. She seats us on a couch, wanting to explain ourselves, well, mostly Fionna.

"You caught us, I was never bit," said Fionna. "I was trying to get you to like me because I was worried that you wouldn't like me. But I promise we are engaged, and I... _used_ to be pregnant." My mother seemed confused with Fionna using the word _used_.

"Does she mean...?" my mother didn't want to say it directly. I nod and Fionna has tears running down her face. I never knew how she was able to fake cry. She had pulled that trick on me once or twice, and I **hate** it when she does. I put an arm around her and she gripped the picture closer.

"Sorry, she gets emotional on the subject. We found out only a day ago," I said.

"Then why did you come and tell me everything was a bloody lie?" asked my mother furiously. "You came out and plainly told me none of that junk was true with Ashley."

"Ashley made a magic copy of me using my D.N.A," I said. "Ashley's totally jealous of Fionna." My mother doesn't seem to believe me fully, but I didn't care. "She came by the other day and forcefully took my blood. Threating Fionna." Fionna nods while the tears continue to stream down her face.

"That's why the baby..." Fionna's voice trailed off like it was all real. My mother didn't seem to believe that Ashley would ever do such a thing.

"Could you at least put our house back to normal?" I asked. "It was you who started the fire right?"

"Yes," said my mother. "Trying to get you out of your house. The worse it would have done is give you minor burns, nothing bad enough to kill you. None of your processions will be destroyed. It was merely a tool to get you two down here." Fionna let out a sigh of relief, all of her stuff was going to be okay.

"You're bass," said Fionna smiling.

"Your music box," I said smiling. She hugged me and laughed a little bit.

"Everything's going to be okay!" she said. "The house, our stuff! It's all going to be okay!"

"Mom," I said. "If you ever see Ashley, expect the worst. Don't let her go unpunished."

"Lock her up in the dungeon! Make her have bananas come out her ears! As long as it's miserable," said Fionna smiling. "Make sure she'll hate it." Anything I would find okay. I wouldn't even argue about a death sentence. In fact, I think I'd like a death sentence.

"I'll see to it, but Fionna, what's with the picture you have in your hands?" asked my mother curiously.

"This is my sister and her boyfriend. It's her favorite picture of them and she trusted me with it. So I woke up Marshall first, then as he was trying to react to what was happening I grabbed the picture. It was right next to our bed," said Fionna smiling. "I could have grabbed something else, but it was my sister's favorite. So..."

"Good thing I put it there then, huh?" I said smiling. "So, Mom, we can go now, right? Now that we've cleared everything up?"

"I suppose so," said my mother.

"Next time, could you just call us?" asked Fionna with a smile. My mother laughed and nodded.

"I guess, but that wouldn't be as fun, would it?" asked my mother giving a small laugh.

"Well, it sure was a wakeup call," said Fionna giving a small laugh as well. "Thank you so much for understanding Mrs. Lee. I must say, I came here quite terrified." My mother nodded and we walked to the portal. "Make sure you tell us what you do to Ashley." My mother and I laugh. My mother nods and smiles.

"Will do," said my mother. We wave and walk through the portal leading to our cave. The flames were gone and we walked inside. Like my mother promised nothing was destroyed. It was like the whole incident never happened. Fionna went up the bedroom ladder and put her picture in place.

"There, back to normal," she said smiling. I laugh and kiss her.

"We don't want normal, it's not who we are," I said. Fionna laughed and nodded. Agreeing with me.

"No, normal is no fun" said Fionna. "That, that was something... so, good morning!" I laughed again. "Let's make some bacon pancakes! We can make some strawberry pancakes too!"

"Sure, Fionna, let's eat," I said going down into our kitchen with her to start cooking some breakfast for the day. She spins around the kitchen grabbing stuff for pancakes. I grab the bacon and help her cook it. We then put it in some frying pans and cook it into some pancakes. I just grab a bowl of strawberries and we both have some cranberry juice.

"We need to go to the Grocery Kingdom today, well, I do anyways," said Fionna. "I need to pick up some things."

"Well count me in, what kind of things do we need?" I asked curiously. I found it funny, we were acting like nothing that happened about two hours ago never even happened. That's just who Fionna was, and I loved that about her.

"Milk, 2%, not bug milk, you need some more syrup, some oranges, cereal," she said. She said something else, but I couldn't understand what she said.

"What did you say there, Blue? I didn't hear you," I said. She said it again the same way. "Blue, I need to hear what it is you need."

"Tampons!" she shouted. "There! Happy?" I laughed and she started blushing.

"That's all? Don't be so embarrassed, Blue," I said smiling. She smiled and we got some clothes on. She was wearing some black jeans and a light blue hoodie, I didn't know where she got those, I have never seen her wear those, but I didn't say anything. I put on my white and grey plaid shirt along with some jeans and my usual red converse. When we were both ready we walked to the Grocery Kingdom. She made me go get the oranges while she was getting her tampons. I didn't see why see why she was so embarrassed, but I respected her privacy. I grabbed the oranges and walked back to the isle I left her in. She said she was ready and we checked out.

We stopped and sat on a hill in the grasslands, not that far from the tree house. "You want to go visit Cake, Blue?" I asked.

"Really?" asked Fionna excitedly.

"Why not? We're right here," I said smiling. Fionna took my hand and sprint towards the tree house. "But let's agree not to bring up the whole fire thing!" Fionna nodded and continued running. I didn't think she would have either way, but just to be safe I said something anyways. She knocked on the door and impatiently waited for Cake to answer. When she finally came to the door Fionna basically tackled Cake with a hug laughing. Cake laughed and welcomed us inside. We sat on the couch and Cake handed us some coffee.

"What's up guys?" asked Cake taking a sip of her coffee.

"Wanted to drop by and say hi, we were coming back from the Grocery Kingdom and were around," said Fionna. Cake smiled and hugged Fionna.

"Fionna!" shouted Beemo clinging to Fionna's leg. Fionna laughed and managed to get Beemo off her.

"Hi, Beemo," said Fionna smiling.

"Hi, Marshall Lee!" said Beemo excitedly. "Do you guys want to watch _Heat Signature_?" I nod and she puts it on. Fionna gets up and puts the milk in the fridge for how long we were going to be here. She said she had to go do something else too, and I had a pretty good idea what it was, but I didn't say a word, but that did mean she left Cake and me alone.

"So, treating Fionna right I hope," said Cake. "Especially at this time of the month..."

"Yes, Cake, I am," I said. "I love her. Why do you think I went with her all the way to the Grocery Kingdom for some stupid tampons? I love her, if it was anyone else they'd be going alone... but by any chance, do you know any tricks to calm her down when she's like this? She hasn't flipped on me _yet_, but I know it's coming. I went through this junk with Ashley." Cake laughed.

"Just be patient with her, and she's always right," said Cake. "No matter what she says, even if she calls you Paul, agree with her."

"Isn't that a little extreme?" I asked. "My name is _not_ Paul."

"At this time of the month, it is if she says so," said Cake. "Imagine that hero furry in your face times two." I gulp and nod.

"Yeah, thanks, Cake," I said smiling. Fionna came back and sat next to me. "Everything alright? All good?" Fionna laughs and nods.

"Yeah, all good," she said. "So, Cake, how have you and Mochro been doing lately?" Then the conversation turned into girl talk and I managed to tune them out and watch _Heat Signature _on Beemo. About hallway into the movie Fionna poked me. "What do you say?" Oh crap, what was I supposed to say? Yes or no? Then I think about what Cake told me.

"Sure..." I said smiling.

"Awesome! Sure, Cake, tomorrow night we'll be at the Candy party by the lake," said Fionna. I agreed to a Candy Party? Whatever, I could have agreed to something _much _worse.


	27. Chapter 27

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

"Of course I won't be able to go swimming," said Fionna starting to blush. "But I can still do some land stuff." I put an arm around her.

"Water's overrated anyways," I said smiling. "You and I will find something fun to do." Fionna smiled and kissed me.

"Make sure to bring your axe bass," said Fionna smiling. "I've always loved your music."

"Thanks, Blue," I said.

"Then what am I supposed to do if you two are going to be all lovey and ignore me?" shouted Cake. "Girl, come on!"

"I never said I was going to ignore you," said Fionna. "Far from that. You should bring your dulcimer. In case we want to start playing something. I would never ignore you, Cake." Cake smiled and wrapped her arms around Fionna repetitively.

"Oh thanks, Fi!" said Cake laughing.

"So who's going to be at this party, exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Only friends of Gumball, so most of the royalty of Aaa. So princesses, princes, Kings, a bunch of them. Of course they can't have bad blood between Gumball and you two. So I really don't think there'd be anyone there to worry about," said Cake smiling. "If that's why you were asking, that is." I nod, hoping Flame Prince wouldn't be there. Ever since Fionna told me what he did to her, I can't stand the guy. Well, this would be a party by the lake, so if he was there there'd be a rather simple way to deal with him.

"I got an idea, why don't we pack clothes for tomorrow and stay here so the three of us can leave together?" asked Fionna excitedly.

"Fionna, we'd have to go home and back, it's just pointless," I said, "We can meet up at some point at a certain time before the party. That would make a lot more sense if you ask me."

"Then I will go alone then. I'll pack you some clothes too," said Fionna getting up. "Unless you'd rather just go home and meet us at that point you were talking about." I wasn't going to win at this, I knew better, I should shut up while I was still half alive.

"Fine, I'll go with you," I said. "I'll get my own stuff and help you carry yours. Is that okay?" Fionna smiled and grabbed the milk from the fridge along with the other things we bought.

"Sounds, great, we need to take our groceries home anyways," said Fionna smiling. "We'll be back soon, it's not like the trip to the caves takes a long time. We're only about twenty or so minutes away on foot, but if Marshall Lee floats then we'll be back at the caves a lot faster." Then I'd be carrying everything plus Fionna's weight. But I guess I wouldn't mind. If she was only eighteen I could bite her, only for now I was going to have to deal with her being human.

Fionna and I walk out the door and she gets on my back. We say a quick goodbye to Cake and head to our house. I put the groceries away while Fionna started packing some clothes.

"Hey, Marshy, want me to pack you some swimming trunks?" called down Fionna.

"Not if you're not going in the water," I said. "What fun would it be without you?"

"So that's a no then?" I swear, I loved her and all, but sometimes I wondered what level I.Q she had. Sometimes it was cute, but others annoying. Like how she doesn't know so many things that she should know. She's seventeen and Cake told her about tier fifteen only a few days ago.

"It's a no," I called back putting the last grocery away. "I'm coming up." I go upstairs to see Fionna holding up her blue bikini.

"Why now?" she said starting to pout. "Why'd I have to get it now?" I smile and put the bikini down.

"I told you, we're going to have tons of fun on land, you'll see," I said smiling.

"But the water's fun too," said Fionna pouting some more.

"We'll go back sometime, when you can swim, if you'd want to," I said.

"Yeah, I'd like that," said Fionna putting her bikini back. She grabbed some shorts the color of her skirt and her usual shirt. I grabbed some black shorts, and stuffed them in the small bag we were bringing with us. "Should we bring pjs if we're staying at the tree house for the night?"

"No, we can sleep in our clothes, can't we?" I asked. "We'll change as soon as we get up."

"But Marshall, that's so gross!" said Fionna.

"You can, but I don't think we _need_ to," I said. She grabbed some boxer shorts.

"I'll wear these and keep my shirt on, so I'll go halfway," said Fionna smiling. "So we'll both be kind of right." Right and wrong? Who said anything about that? Was she turning this into some kind of debate?

"Sounds good," I said, "And I'll take off my shirt, so I'll be halfway too." Fionna laughed.

"More of your abs," she said. I laughed with her and grabbed my axe bass.

"There isn't anything else you want to bring is there?" I asked. "Because I really don't feel like coming back here." Fionna looked in her bag and shoved her things around in it. She shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not missing a thing. Are you?" asked Fionna. I look through my bag and shake my head. She smiles and gets on my back as we exit our house. We walked back to the tree house and put our stuff upstairs by Fionna's old bed. She ran the furs through her fingers and sat on the bed, I could tell she was thinking of something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"What's on your mind?" I asked curiously.

"I wonder who will be there," said Fionna lying down on her old bed. "I know Cake said that Gumball was inviting friends of ours, but I wonder who that includes. Everyone who was at the party he threw when you proposed or..." _Dammit, does that mean Flame Prince will be there?_ I thought. I sure hope it didn't, but again, if it did, the party was by the lake.

"Probably Lumpy Space Prince, Engagement Ring Prince, Hotdog Prince and Slime Prince," I said. "People like that. No one to worry about."

"Do you think Flame Prince will be there?" asked Fionna curiously. It was like she was reading my mind or something. "Because... I think you and Gumball should apologize!" She wants me and Bubba to apologize? Is she kidding? There was no way that we were going to apologize to that jerk.

"Fionna, I do not see that happening. I'm not doing that," I said. "He's a total jerk."

"He is not!" said Fionna going into tears. "He's misunderstood! I know someone else who was before given a chance." I could tell she was talking about me. Now I started to feel bad. "He's made of fire, just because he happens to destroy things with his flames doesn't make the guy a jerk!" Tears started to roll down her face faster.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said. "I guessed I'm a little mad about him making you cry." Fionna smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

"Just give the guy a chance before beating him up again," said Fionna. I laugh.

"Sure thing, Blue," I said smiling. I lie down on the bed with her. She smiles and puts her arms around me and quickly falls asleep. I smiled, she smelt so nice, and so warm. Cake came upstairs.

"Is she awake?" whispered Cake. I shake my head and she nods. "It means a lot to her that you agreed to going to the Candy Party. You know that right?" It meant a lot to her? Really? It was just a party wasn't it? "She thought you would her Candy and immediately say no." I smile.

"Whatever makes her happy," I said closing my eyes and falling asleep. I woke up and Fionna was still sleeping, but Cake was downstairs. "Blue, wake up." Fionna's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. I float up and she sits up. "Ready to party, Blue?"

"Yeah," she said sleepily. She got out of bed and went down the bedroom ladder. I fallowed her and she got herself some coffee. She hands me a cup of tomato juice. We sit on the couch next to Cake.

"We're leaving in two hours," said Cake.

"Okay," said Fionna smiling. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back soon." I nod and she walks back up the stairs. Go up the stairs after about five minutes to get my clothes on. "Cake?"

"She's downstairs," I said.

"Oh, well there's no soap in here, there's some in the cupboards downstairs, can you grab a bar for me?" called Fionna from the shower.

"Sure thing, Blue," I said going downstairs. "Cake, can you show me where you keep the soap bars? Fionna needs some." Cake nods and grabs some soap from the cupboards. She hands a bar to me. "Thanks, Cake." I took the bar of soap and floated back up the stairs. "I got the soap and I'm coming in." I open the door and Fionna sticks her hand through the shower curtains. She takes the soap and her hand retreats back behind the shower curtain.

"Thanks, Marshall," said Fionna. "I'll be out soon." I go back into the bedroom and start strumming my axe bass until she got out. She was wearing the shorts and the shirt she had packed. "Come on, let's go!"

"We've got a while," I said smiling. "You weren't in the shower all that long."

"Do you think there will be food there? Or should we eat breakfast now?" asked Fionna.

"I don't think it matters," I said shrugging. "But knowing Bubba there'll be food there." Fionna nods.

"True," said Fionna. "He does enjoy baking. So there'll probably be a lot of baked things like cookies and brownies. Hopefully there will be some chocolate covered strawberries. I can eat the chocolate and you the red." I laughed and she did as well. "Or maybe just a chocolate fountain. Yeah, that'd be awesome!"

"Chocolate fountain? Nah, not for me," I said smiling. "As long as there will be some red punch."

"Oh, like this?" Fionna playfully punched me in the arm. I laughed and she kissed me.

"Yeah, like that," I said. "That's perfect." Fionna smiled we went down the bedroom ladder.

"Cake, can we leave early?" begged Fionna. Cake smiled and grabbed her dulcimer.

"I guess, but the sun is up," said Cake.

"But can't you grow big enough to block the sun for me?" I asked. Cake nodded.

"Well, then let's go," said Cake smiling. Cake grew large enough to block the sun so we could walk to the party, or float. When we got to the lake was setting, and it would be completely set in a matter of minutes.

"Oh, Fionna, you're here!" said Gumball hugging Fionna. "I'm surprised that you're not in a swimsuit." Fionna started blushing.

"Well, I won't be swimming," said Fionna. "Sorry if that's what you were expecting." Gumball smiled and shook his head.

"I'm just happy to see that you're here," said Gumball. "You too, Marshall Lee. I'm glad to see you came." _I didn't exactly want to come,_ I thought. When the sun went down Fionna dragged me to the dessert table.

"Yes!" she squealed. "Chocolate covered strawberries!" Fionna handed me one and I sucked the red from it then I handed it back to her. She ate it and smiled. "I love strawberries, especially when there's chocolate on them. Chocolate makes everything ten times better." I laughed and took another strawberry.

"If you say so," I said. I noticed there was chocolate on her lips. I smile and kiss her. "You're right, chocolate does make things better." Fionna giggles and licks the rest of chocolate off her lips. I look down the table and nudge Fionna. "Do you see what I see?" Fionna looked down the table and her jaw dropped.

"Chocolate fountain!" she squealed running to the fountain. I laughed and went to go fallow her but Bubba took my arm. I spun around and hissed.

"What?" I hissed.

"Why isn't Fionna wearing a swimsuit? What the glob did you do?" asked Bubba curiously.

"I didn't do anything," I insisted. "She's just... it's not my business to say. Just don't worry about it. There's nothing wrong with her, okay? Just because you can't see her in her favorite bikini doesn't mean you have to go saying I did something, okay?" Bubba nodded and looked to Fionna which made him laugh. She was having fun with the chocolate fountain. I laugh as well.

"She's one in a million," said Bubba. "Hey, Fionna!" Fionna spun around and wiped her face clean of chocolate. She walked over smiling.

"What's up?" asked Fionna.

"Want to play some volleyball?" asked Bubba.

"Sure!" said Fionna smiling. "I'm on Marshall's team!" She locked elbows with me. "You are playing, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "I told you, we were going to have some land fun, right?" Fionna nodded.

"Hey, Fionna!" said Flame Prince coming over. "What's going on?" I hissed at him causing Fionna to look upset.

"We're going to play some volleyball," said Fionna gleefully. "You want to play with us, Flame Prince? You can be on Gumball's team!" Flame Prince nods.

"Sure, Fionna, sorry for the whole... you know," said Flame Prince nervously.

"It's alright," Fionna shot me a look. As in be-nice kind of look. I nod and Cake comes over with Lord Monochromicorn. "Want to play with us you guys?" Cake nods and turns around to Lord Monochromicorn who does the same.

"Just don't set the ball on fire," I said to Flame Prince.

"No worries, Gumball gave me an anti-flame potion. So I won't set anything on fire," he said. "Watch." He poked me and it wasn't even hot, not even a little. I took his hand off me and he smiled. We started playing and I realized I hadn't played volleyball in a very long time. Fionna was great, however, along with Cake, although she wasn't using her powers. Bubba wasn't all that great either. I expected as such from him. Flame Prince wasn't all that bad, but he was no match for the heroes of Aaa, and we ended up winning. Fionna wrapped herself around me and we went around in circles.

"We won!" said Fionna excitedly.

"What did you expect? Fionna, you and Cake are the most athletic people in Aaa, did you really think we were going to lose?" I asked starting to laugh.

"I guess you're right," said Fionna laughing.

"You know I'm right," I said kissing her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Fionna's P.O.V**

Yeah, there was no way Cake and I were going to lose. Marshall Lee was right. Flame Prince comes over and shakes my hand. "Good job, Fionna." Flame Prince was touching me and he wasn't burning me. If only he was like this when he slapped me. Then I wouldn't have had that burn mark of his hand on my cheek for a few days.

"Thanks, but I guess it wasn't all that fair," I said. "Cake and I were on the same team and all. We should have split up."

"No way, girl," said Cake smiling. "I'm always on your team." Lord Monochromicorn tapped his hooves and Cake laughed. "I guess you're right, Mochro."

"What did he say, Cake?" I asked.

"That I'm usually always on his team," said Cake smiling.

"Then you and Flame Prince should switch places for a rematch game," I said. "It'll be fun!" Cake laughed and went under the net.

"You sure, Fi?" asked Cake.

"Yeah! It'll be fun to see who wins! But it's just for fun," I said remembering how competitive Cake could get. I remembered when we played Card wars when I took a dive so Cake wouldn't get depressed. I should have taken Beemo's advice.

"That'll be something," said Marshall Lee laughing. "Seeing between the two of you will win. You being the athletic one and Cake the super competitive one." What did he mean by that? I understood what he meant by Cake being competitive, but was he saying I was more athletic than Cake? If anything, she was a lot more athletic than I was, even without her powers. Other than the time they were taking away, but that's a whole different circumstance! Or the time we got stuck in that spider's web, and she was too lazy to think of a way out. Okay, maybe I was starting to see a point there, but it wouldn't make a difference in the game would it?

The only thing I was worried about was Marshall Lee and Flame Prince being on the same team. They didn't exactly get along. I hated that, it was all because of one major misunderstanding too. It was all because of Cake trying to help me get over Gumball. It's not like he came to the tree house because he wanted to slap me.

As I expected Marshall Lee and Flame Prince weren't real good teammates. They kept yelling at each other and a lot of the time which meant I had to work mainly by myself. Marshall Lee was worse with Flame Prince than with Gumball. I didn't think that was even possible.

Although they did try, they were just angered when the other missed a ball or got in their way. We somehow ended up winning again. I'm not sure how it happened since there was horrible teamwork, but we won. Barely, though. I had enough of Volleyball for the night and sat by the lake's shore.

Flame Prince came over and sat next to me and Marshall Lee sat on the other side. "What's wrong, Fionna?" asked Flame Prince. "We won! I thought you would be happy about that."

"No, I'm happy," I said. "You guys just don't get along like I wish you guys would." I put my head to my knees. "You're my friend, Flame Prince... and Marsh, you're my fiancé. I just wish you guys would try not to absolutely hate one another. I mean, Marshall Lee, you and Gumball have gotten better over the years."

"Sorry, but this guy totally beat me up, Fionna. As much as you say you love him, I don't think I could ever be friends with the guy," said Flame Prince. "I hope you understand."

"We beat you up because you started something with Fionna! If she wasn't going to do something I was!" shouted Marshall Lee. "I know she says it was all a big misunderstanding, but you don't go around hitting girls unless you got a good reason! Especially not Fionna!"

"I told you, it was all a big misunderstanding," I said. "Cake started it all."

"He still didn't have to hit you!" hissed Marshall Lee.

"You didn't have to come and beat me up!" said Flame Prince. "Especially while invisible! If you're going to do it at least let me see you so I could kick your butt before you got the chance to kick mine!"

"You saying you could win in a fight against me?" hissed Marshall Lee. Oh great, now they were going to fight. Exactly what I asked them not to do. They get up and away from me, making sure they wouldn't hurt me.

Marshall Lee picked up Flame Prince, since he wasn't too hot to pick up, and dangled him over the lake. Yep, that fight didn't last very long. I didn't expect it to either. Flame Prince should have seen this coming. We were by a lake and Flame Prince _was_ made of fire. I don't know what Flame Prince was thinking in challenging Marshall Lee near a lake.

"Marshall, that could kill him!" I shrieked. Cake spun around and saw the display. I couldn't get to them, Marshall Lee had flown too high. It was like when Marshall Lee steals my hat and he flies just out of my reach so I can not reach it. He does it a lot.

"Well, he was asking for it!" said Marshall Lee.

"Don't kill him!" I shouted. Cake stretched up next to Marshall Lee and tried getting Flame Prince from him. Marshall Lee started laughing. Why was he laughing? I was almost always able to read him like a book until recently. He's been strangely romantic and mysterious. It's not like the cold jerk I thought I knew. Well, I have to take that back, he wasn't a jerk, towards most people. Only Gumball. He had more of a rude sense of humor, which he still has. I like his rude sense of humor though, it can be funny, but this is insane.

"I'm not going to kill the guy, Blue," said Marshall Lee. "Just scare the junk out of him."

"Then put him down!" said Cake. Marshall Lee put Flame Prince down on the shore and smiled. I ran up to Flame Prince.

"Oh my glob, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I didn't get wet or anything..."said Flame Prince. "So I should be fine." I nod and turn to Marshall Lee.

"What the heck was that? You could have killed him, Marshall Lee!" I said.

"I wasn't going to kill him, I told you that," said Marshall Lee. "I'm not _that_ mad at him." I really had my doubts. He could get out of control when he got mad enough.

"Well don't do it again!" I said. Marshall Lee nodded.

"I won't do it again," said Marshall Lee. "Unless provoked."

"Not even then!" I said laughing.

"Well, let's roast some hotdogs," said Cake starting a fire. She handed me a hotdog on a stick and had a chair ready for me. I smile and sit in it next to Cake. She hands me the hotdog as Marshall Lee sits next to me. I smile and Flame Prince starts doing cool things with the fire. He made the fire turn into cool things like a dragon and into a bunny. He even moved the fire so it perfectly cooked my hotdog.

Cake threw me a bun and the softy cheese. I ate that and Flame Prince brought the fire to its original state. Honeybun came over and messed with the fire causing her arm to catch on fire. She ran into the lake and then started to lick her arm. It was pretty gross, but it was just who Honeybun was. Besides, if I was made out of candy I'd have a tough time trying not to eat myself and my house.

"You okay, Honeybun?" asked Gumball going to the shore. Honeybun nodded.

"I'm just so delicious," said Honeybun. Marshall Lee laughed and Gumball looked concerned. I didn't think it was normal for Candy People to eat themselves, yet, Honeybun wasn't very normal.

"Just forget about it," said Marshall Lee. Gumball sighed and sat back with us. "Honeybun's crazy. It's not like she's taking bites from her arm either. She's just licking it." Gumball nodded.

"So, Fi, when are you and Marshall Lee going to do the wedding?" asked Cake curiously.

"We don't know for sure yet," I said. "And I don't know much about weddings..."

"Oh I know a lot," said Gumball. "You should have it at the Candy Kingdom! It could be in the Candy Garden! At night of course."

"Calm down, Bubba, besides, isn't it her decision?" laughed Marshall Lee.

"It's okay, Marshall, he's only trying to help us," I said. "Do you really think we could do this without him? After all, I bet he knows more about this than you do. Even if you have been alive for a thousand years, you don't know everything." Marshall Lee sighed, he knew I was right.

"Okay, Blue," said Marshall Lee. "Bubba can help if it means that much to you. As long as everything's not pink, you two can design it any way you want."

"Thanks, Marshall Lee!" I said kissing him. "Trust me, everything won't be pink, I know how much you hate it."


	29. Chapter 29

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

.

After that, Fionna and I decided it would be the best to go home before the sun rose. Fionna hugged Cake goodbye and we went home. I floated and she walked. She seemed cold, but the only thing I had was my axe bass, and that wouldn't help her. I put an arm around her and she smiled.

"Your hand's cold," she said smiling. "I like it." When we got to our house Fionna sat on the couch but quickly moved to the floor. I laugh and float beside her.

"Is the floor better?" I asked. She nodded. "Want to sit on me?" She laughed a little and got on me. She rested her head on my chest and her golden hair trailed onto my shoulder up to my neck. It smelled like strawberries. I floated up to our room and lied down. She kissed me and rolled onto the bed.

"Today was fun," said Fionna smiling. "Marshall, what do you think about the wedding being in the Candy Gardens? They're very pretty, the milk river and the cotton Candy Trees."

"Whatever you want," I said smiling.

"But what do _you_ want?" asked Fionna.

"To make you happy," I said.

"Gah, that doesn't help," said Fionna throwing her hands in the air. "It needs to be something we'll both like." I laughed, she was so childish.

"Fine, make sure there's red, I promise I won't suck any of it out," I said. "There, make sure yours and Bubba's plans have red in them. Are you happy now?" Fionna nodded.

"Yes, and Gumball should totally make your tux!" said Fionna smiling. Oh glob, a tux designed by Bubba? It would be horrible. But I could deal with it if Fionna would be happy.

"Sure," I said through my teeth. "Bubba can make it." Fionna hugged me.

"You're really trying your best to make me happy aren't you?" asked Fionna. I nodded.

"Well yeah, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me," I said. "This is a day you'll always remember, I want it to be special for you." Fionna kissed me and rested her head on my chest.

"I love you," she said her eyes starting to close. I smile and relax myself going to sleep alongside her.

Two days later Fionna wanted to go to the Candy Kingdom and start planning everything with Bubba. Cake would be there as well. She kissed me goodbye and ran out the door headed to meet Bubba and Cake. So it was just me, myself and I, along with Schwabelle, but she didn't make much of a companion. I learned that over a thousand years.

I didn't know how long Fionna was going to be at the Candy Kingdom, but she did say she would be home for dinner, but I didn't exactly know how late that would be. I put on my black sweatshirt, my favorite jeans and my purple to go to the Grocery Kingdom. She was going to have a long day of arguing colors and styles with Bubba, I felt somewhat bad for her. At least she had Cake there with her who wouldn't question her. I pick up some meatloaf for Fionna, knowing it was her favorite food, and some strawberry Ice cream.

After getting used to Fionna living with me it felt weird being without Fionna around me. I didn't like it. I was used to being alone, but after the past few days I had gotten used to her being around. Her voice ran through my head and her laugh as well. Memories of her and me flooded through my head as I floated back home.

When I first met her and she was afraid of me. Then when she kicked my butt in the caves to earn the tree house back. Trying to make Bubba jealous so he would go to the movies with Fionna. Finding her in my closet. Her helping me record my fries song. Us in the Nightosphere. Kicking Ashley's butt after Fionna informed me about Ashley tricking me. All of those times that we watched Heat Signature on Beemo.

When I got home I put the ice-cream in the freezer and the meatloaf in the fridge. I would start cooking that later. I looked to a clock to see it was already noon. I grab myself some tomatoes and hover above the couch. I wondered what Fionna was doing right now. Fighting against pink probably. She was probably going to have to fight off the color pink suggestions all day. It was just what Bubba would want to see in an event like this, no matter how much Fionna stated she didn't like pink.

At around seven Fionna called saying she was going to the tree house with Cake to pick up some things we had left behind and would come straight home. That gave me around an hour and thirty minutes before she got home. I shove the meatloaf into the oven and wondered what else I should make for when Fionna got home. I browsed through my food and I didn't have much of anything that she would like. Everything I had was red. I just hoped that she wouldn't mind only having meatloaf.

When Fionna finally got home she put the stuff we left at the tree house and kissed me. "How was it?" I asked.

"It could have been worse, but we're not done yet," said Fionna. "But Gumball kept trying to work pink into the plans even though I told him you didn't want pink at the wedding. It's just the kind of things he likes to see at these kinds of events... and what's that smell?"

"What does it smell bad?" I asked worriedly. She shook her head.

"Are you making me meatloaf?" asked Fionna smiling. I nodded.

"But the oven stinks, so it won't be ready for a few more minutes," I said. "I got some ice-cream too."

"Strawberry I'm guessing," said Fionna.

"You guessed correctly." Fionna laughed and she ate the meatloaf when it was finally ready.

"It's not all bad for a guy who hasn't cooked in thousands of years you make a pretty good meatloaf," said Fionna.

"I figured after a long day of fighting with Bubba you'd like some meatloaf," I said. "You're dealing with Bubba trying to argue pink into our big day, that's harder than beating the stuff out of any monster!"

"He's not that bad," laughed Fionna. "He might like pink, but he's no three headed monster... at the most he's two." I laughed and got the ice-cream out of the fridge. I gave it to Fionna and she dug her spoon into the ice-cream. Then she handed the scoop to me and I sucked the red from it. She smiled and ate the scoop which was now a dull grey color. "If it wasn't for me you'd have a lot of rotten, colorless, food around here." She was right; since I never ate the food itself it used to rot when I'd forget about it sometimes.

"I guess I have to thank you for that," I laughed.

"Well, I know how you could thank me. You could come with me to the Candy Kingdom in a couple of days to help with the plans," said Fionna. "Just one day! Come on, Marsh!" That would not go well, me and Bubba arguing over designs?

"Blue, I'm not good with these kinds of things, but I can help you guys make the cake, I am guessing that Bubba is making the cake?" I asked. It only made sense that Bubba would be making a cake. I hated to admit it, but he was a pretty good baker.

"Yeah, that's right," said Fionna. "Marsh that would be great! It'll be so fun! Red velvet cake, so it'll be red for you. We need a date too."

"How about some time in December? I mean the Candy Kingdom is almost never cold," I said, "Except that one time where the Ice Queen made it snow, other than that it's always pretty nice at the Candy Kingdom."

"How about November 20?" asked Fionna. "If we can get things ready in time."

"Sure," I said. "And Bubba's on top of everything, it's going to be all planned out by then. He's good with this kind of stuff."


	30. Chapter 30

**Fionna's P.O.V**

**.**

The date was set, November 20th. A few days later I went back to the Candy Kingdom with Cake to meet Gumball again and told him the date Marshall Lee and I had picked out. Gumball seemed to be okay with it. I went back and forth to the Candy Kingdom every few days until we had all of the plans ready and we were still set for the date Marshall Lee and I had picked. All Cake needed to do was make my dress and Gumball a tuxedo that Marshall Lee would like. That would be hard for the two of them.

I never pictured getting married. I always imagined I'd be adventuring my whole life. Although, I had imagined Cake getting married to Lord Monochromicorn and leaving Beemo and me alone in the tree house while she lived with him. The only time I ever saw myself getting married was when the Worm Queen put Cake and I into a dreamscape, when I was Candy Queen. Then the whole scene changed to Flame Prince and me eating soup. It was an odd dream, especially when I had to imagine all of my fears.

Marshall Lee was not what I thought who I would spend a majority of my life with. It was always Flame Prince or Gumball that I always liked and thought I would go out with. Never three years ago would I have thought I would date and marry Marshall Lee. Before everything in the Nightopshere, before he stated how much he truly loved me. I felt so childish for never realizing that he liked me so much. He was always showing it, even while trying to help me get Gumball to go to the movies with me. He was always there for me when I needed him. I always thought he was acting like a big brother towards me, as if he looked down on me like a child.

Gumball said that he arranged a Bachelorette party for me with the party bears. I didn't know who Cake invited to go to that, because I didn't know many people who were girls around Aaa who actually liked me. There was Tiffany, but she hated me. I also knew Lump Space Prince's old girlfriend Bernicia. I could also remember Debbie, the Jerk who tortured the little house people with chickens' eggs, but there was nothing we could do about Debbie. Her place as being a jerk saved the house people from attacks. Then there was Party Patty, who would be running the party. Then Flambit, the little fire person Cake and I use for cooking some times. She's been our friend ever since Cake and I moved into the tree house. Ice Queen would want to come as well. She considered being close friends with Cake and I, in her own twisted way that is. Maybe Neptr and Beemo could come too, there'd be never ending pies and Beemo could put together a playlist for the party on her hard drive.

Only first Cake had to make my dress, and we were doing that tomorrow. It would just be Cake, Beemo and me while making the dress. Cake did exchange her ideas with Gumball so he would have an idea of what to make Marshall Lee. Cake hadn't told me anything about the dress yet, and I don't think she will until I see it with my own eyes. I hated when she did things like that.

"Fionna, you're going to love your dress! It's going to be perfect, 100% you," said Cake.

"Just show me your design, Cake!" I begged. "I want to see really what it's going to look like!" Cake laughed and grabbed some white cloth. She put it around my body and started measuring. She wasn't talking after she started. She was really starting to annoy me, and whenever I went to look down to look at the dress Cake would yell at me for looking.

"Now you listen here, Fionna Human," said Cake motherly. "I am almost done, so hold on." She went into the other room to finish and Beemo came in. Maybe I could get what the dress would look like out of Beemo. She's all about justice, maybe I could make up a case for her.

"Hey, hey, Beemo! I need you to do a detective case for me," I said. Beemo jumped up and down in excitement.

"Really? What do you need me to do?" asked Beemo. "I'll do it, Fionna! I've been needing a case lately. Everything's been too calm around here." Beemo's voice immediately changed serious. I liked how serious Beemo took her rolls around here.

"I need you to go and find out what Cake is doing," I said. "She's been acting fishy lately. I need pictures and everything. Can you manage this?" Beemo nodded.

"There's nothing the great Beemo detective cannot do!" said Beemo going to see what Cake was doing.

"Beemo get out!" shouted Cake. "Get the camera out of here!" Glob Cake is good. That is probably where I learned how to read people like a book. Cake has always been able to read me because we've been sisters for almost as long as we can remember. Beemo walks back into the room with a depressed look on her face.

"My detective skills were not good enough," said Beemo.

"It's okay, Beemo," I said. "Just put a game on for me to play while I wait." Beemo ran into the other room to find her controller. She had it when she came back and turned on some kind of baseball game. I played until Cake came with my finished dress.

"You like?" she asked blushing. It was strapless and looked to be a little tight until it got wavy at the bottom. It was white and had small frills on the bottom. It was rather simple, but it was beautiful. "I went through millions of designs, but all of them were way too complex, that you wouldn't like. I thought about adding some things to it, but I think it still looks better like this." I hugged her and she put it to my body.

"Just put it on me," I said taking it. "I want to try it on! I need to make sure it fits anyways!" Cake laughed.

"Be careful with it," said Cake. "And take off your hat!" I laugh, I would take off my hat when I had the dress on. I strip down and put the dress on. Then Cake takes off my hat and my golden hair flows down and goes down to my waist. Cake braided it and put some light blue flowers in it. Beemo took a picture of me and I gasped.

"Cake this is awesome! I love this, thank you so much! I never thought I could look this beautiful," I said. Cake turned into a version of Marshall Lee and I laughed. She started doing cheap imitations of him and I playfully punched her in the arm. "Stop it!"

"Oh, Fionna, marry me so Bubba can't take you away!" said Cake. If I wasn't in this dress I'd beat the stuff out of her. "Come on, Fionna, do it!"

"Oh shut up!" I said laughing. "Now help me take off this dress." Cake laughed and helped me get the dress off me. She put the dress in the closet and I put my clothes back on.

"Want me to fix your hair?" asked Cake.

"No leave it, I like it," I said smiling. "Thanks for making me the dress, Cake, I love it!"

"I knew you would," said Cake. "And you're bachelorette party is going to be awesome. Ice Queen is coming, the Duchess of Nuts, Party Patty, Gertrude the Penguin, Prince Cookie, Peppermint Maid and Honeybun."

"You actually found some girls we weren't enemies with," I said laughing. "Now I have to give you credit, I wouldn't have been able to think of that many. But why Ice Queen and her penguin?"

"Because she begged me," said Cake laughing. "Besides, she's not all evil. She's kind of odd, but she tries to be nice remember."

"What about Neptr, can she come?" I asked curiously.

"Sure, Fi, Neptr can come," said Cake. "You're going to love it, Fionna. I arranged a bunch of cool things for us to do. It's going to be at the Party Bear hangout with all of those cool drinks that you like. Party Patty sure is excited, she had the bears clean out the monster stomach, and she's ordered special lights. You'll love it, it won't be all pink or lady like either. You'll love it, Fionna, it'll be an amazing party!"

"Thanks for helping me with all of this, Cake," I said.

"It's what sisters do," said Cake.


	31. Chapter 31

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

**.**

I went over to the Tree house once Gumball had put the finishing touches on my tuxedo. He actually didn't do such a bad job. It was black and simple. Nothing girly or pink. He did better than I thought he would. Fionna hugged me and I smiled.

"Hey, Blue, what's up?" I asked.

"Cake just finished my dress," said Fionna smiling. "You're going to love it, Marshall! How did Gumball do with your tux?"

"Pretty good," I said.

"It's weird to think that in a few days we're going to be married, huh? That it's already November 17th?" asked Fionna smiling. "In three days I'm going to be Fionna Lee. It's just going to be you and me, in the caves." Cake smiles and offers me something to drink. I took some tomato juice and Fionna the same. "Can you still eat non-red food when you're a vampire?"

"Yeah, but it just doesn't taste as good," I said.

"Yes! That means I can still eat meatloaf!" said Fionna excitedly. "Good, 'cause I was worried."

"When in the islands you can have all the meatloaf you want," I said smiling. "So Bubba tells me you and Cake have big plans for a Bachelorette party." Fionna laughs.

"We do, what about you? Surely Bubba planned something big for you," said Fionna. "Come on, you can tell me. I won't go insane or anything."

"He said he was inviting some princes to the Candy Kingdom," I said. "Nothing really. You know how I get along with the other princes..."

"Fantastically," said Fionna starting to laugh some more. "Just have fun. As people say, it's your last night of freedom."

"I lost that a while ago, when I was crowned King," I said, "but yes, I'll try." Fionna laughed and kissed me.

"Stay here until tomorrow, when Gumball's going to want you to stay at the Candy Kingdom," said Fionna. "Please, I won't see you for two days, even if it is traditional. I don't care, please." I kissed her and laughed.

"Fine," I said. "I'll stay. It's why I came over here, actually." Fionna laughed and Cake grabbed some coffee for Fionna.

"Should I go visit Mochro so you two can be alone?" asked Cake. "I mean, I am going to see you all day tomorrow."

"That'd be nice, Cake, thanks," said Fionna. "Thanks a lot." Cake hugged Fionna and walked out the door. Cake never left Fionna and me alone. She used to claw my face for even thinking about being alone with Fionna. But everything _was_ different now, so I knew she did have to understand everything. Like Fionna with Cake wanting to see Lord Monochromicorn when Fionna was fourteen. So I bet Cake was just returning the favor. Fionna got up and picked up Beemo. She came back and put Beemo on the small table. "Which movie should we watch, Marsh? Want to watch Heat Signature some more?"

"Blue, Cake left us alone, does she ever do that while we're in the tree house?" I asked smiling. "We should do something more than just watch a movie." Fionna laughed and kissed me.

"Later," she said smiling. "But what should we watch in the meantime?" She puts in Heat Signature Two and sits on the couch with me. She rests her head on my chest and jumped when all of the 'scary' scenes came on screen. I found it funny that she was still scared when she knew every line of this movie. To top it all off the movie wasn't even all that frightening, it was kind of cute though.

"I've got to go use the bathroom," I lied, "I'll be right back." I floated into the other room and turned invisible. The part where they started screaming because they're heat signatures were lost. Where she was scared the most. I floated into the room while invisible as they tried to pick up their heat signatures. Fionna brought a blanket right below her eyes and was shaking. Just as they started to scream their heads off about not having a heat signature I turned visible and made my hissing face. That usually made her laugh, but not in this case. Her hero senses turned on and she punched me in the eye. She moved her hands to her face and I moved one of mine to my eye.

"Oh my glob! What are you doing?" asked Fionna running into the kitchen. "You should have known better!" I floated into the kitchen with her and she shoves an uncooked steak on my eye. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it was funny," I said. "It was totally worth the hurting eye! Besides, I'm a vampire, so this will go away by morning." Fionna sighed and put her hand to her face.

"It wasn't funny from my angle, you scared the junk out of me!" said Fionna.

"I know, it usually makes you laugh," I said.

"What if I came at you with scissors threatening you for a haircut?" asked Fionna.

"You can't mess up my hair!" I said. "It'll be awkward for the wedding photos." Fionna laughed and playfully punched my arm. We laughed some more and went back to Beemo. "Why don't we watch something you will be able to handle."

"Oh you be quiet, I can so handle Heat Signature, it's not even scary," said Fionna, but not enough to reassure me.

"Then why did you look terrified thinking that blanket could save you?" Fionna put Heat Signature Two back on and we watched that until it was over. She could say what she wanted she looked scared to me. She was shaking and was clingy to me. "Are you okay?" Fionna nods and walks to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a bath," she said.

"I'll come with," I said getting up. She smiles and we go into the baby blue bathroom. She moves the shower curtain with the odd picture of a dog and starts the water. We both strip down, and Fionna's long golden hair exits her hat. It goes down to her waist and get into the hot water. Steam quickly fogged up the mirror and heated up the room.

"I wonder what Cake's doing right now..." said Fionna, I was pretty sure she was talking to herself.

"I don't know," I said answering her anyways. "Probably wondering what we're doing." Fionna smiled and started blushing.

"You're probably right," said Fionna smiling. She picked up a pink bottle and opened the cap. She inhaled deeply and smiled. "It smells like strawberries. Cake got it for me." _That's why she always smells like strawberries._

"Well, Cake should tell you where to get some more," I said smiling. Fionna laughed and splashed me. I splashed her back and laughed.

"You got soap in my eye!" she said putting her hand on her eye.

"Oh, glob, I'm sorry," I said going to help her. Just as I went to go wipe the water from her face she splashed me again. She started laughing some more and I used a towel to get the water out of my eyes. "Very funny, Blue, very funny." Fionna laughed and squirted some shampoo in her hair. It really did smell like strawberries. The pink shampoo slowly crept down before she scrubbed it into her hair. Bubbles soon filled the tub and the smell of strawberries filled the room.

After we both decided we had enough Fionna took out the drain and the water soon disappeared. Fionna wrapped one of the pure white towels around herself covering herself and threw me a blue one. I dried myself off and threw on my sweat pants. Fionna dried her hair off with another towel before finally putting some pajamas, yet it was nothing I have ever seen her wear. It was a white, spaghetti strap nightgown that went down about an inch past her knees.

"Do you like it?" asked Fionna. "Cake got it for me... she said I should wear something other than footie pajamas. Do you like it?"

"Cake should shop for you more often, she does a good job," I said smiling. Fionna smiled and kissed me.

"Glad you like it," said Fionna. "Cake said you would, but I wasn't so sure."

"Why don't we go to bed?" I asked picking her up.

"That would be nice."


	32. Chapter 32

**Fionna's P.O.V**

**.**

When I woke up Marshall Lee wasn't there. I wasn't sure if he had left or if he had just gone downstairs. I roll out of bed and go down the bedroom ladder. Sure enough he is in the kitchen, getting something to eat. He was in his purely in his boxers as I was in my nightgown. He spins around at the sound of me walking towards him. His dark eyes meat mine and his devilish smile creeps onto his face. He kisses me while the smell of pancakes fills my nose. I spin out of his reach and see the pancake batter in a pan.

"Are you making bacon-pancakes?" I asked excitedly. "I love bacon-pancakes! Cake burnt the ones she was making me last time!" Marshall Lee laughs and goes back to making the pancakes. For once I sort of wanted his annoying attention knowing I wouldn't see him all day tomorrow. Marshall Lee hands me a plate of bacon pancakes and we sit down at the table.

"I'm leaving around 8:00, Bubba wants me at the Candy Kingdom. So we have until then," said Marshall Lee.

"Well, Marsh, what time is it now?" I asked curiously.

"It's about nine in the morning," said Marshall Lee. "So, Bunny, what do you want to do?" What did I want to do? That was a good question. I didn't know. I didn't just want to go in bed with him all day, or just watch some movies all day. Maybe we could do something more adventuress or romantic. Yet it was the middle of the day, so we were rather limited.

"What do you suggest doing, Marshall?" I asked. "Something fun or romantic. Do you have any ideas?" Marshall Lee rubbed his chin while making that face he made when he was thinking. I couldn't entirely tell what he was thinking, but whatever it was it must have been nice.

"We're stuck inside, that's not all bad," said Marshall Lee. "We can make prank calls and junk. Something fun like that, we haven't made prank calls in forever." Marshall Lee was right, we haven't made any prank calls recently, but it wasn't exactly what I was expecting him to say. We grab the house phone and go through the contacts, looking for our first victim. Marshall Lee's prank calls were so stupid, but we laughed at them anyways. Just the fact that someone was stupid enough to fall for something so old was funny. We continued with the prank calls for about an hour before we got bored and wanted to do something else.

We went around the tree house looking at stuff. Marshall Lee went around the ground floor looking at treasures from Cake and mine's adventures. Wearing the gold chains and having Neptr make us some cherry pies. The rooster came running through fallowed by Beemo. I questioned being concerned for a few seconds before Marshall Lee dragged me into a pile of gold burring me in it. I emerge laughing while throwing gold on to him. He wipes my hat. Really? Is he going to continue doing that even when we're married?

"Give it back you butt!" I shouted. "Why do you got to steal my hat all the time?" Marshall Lee floats down and he strokes his hands through my hair. I blush and he smiles, his fangs resting on his lower lip.

"'Cause your hair is amazing," said Marshall Lee. His hand goes to my waist and the other one fallows. He kisses me and I feel the coldness of his fangs on top of his surprisingly warm lips. No matter how many times he kisses me I'm always going to be surprised that his lips are as warm as they are. I could not believe how good he was at it. How much his kiss only made me want more of him deep down inside. He pulled away slowly but I pulled him back. I could feel his lips curl into a smile as I kissed him. When he pulled away the second time I knew I was blushing and getting worse by every second he was smiling at me.

"May I please have my hat back now?" I asked. Marshall Lee strapped it on me, although he let my hair flow without letting me shove it in my hat. It felt odd but apparently Marshall Lee liked it. Whatever kept his hands off my hat I was okay with my hair flowing out of my hat. Marshall Lee dragged me into the main room and we sat on the couch. He put an arm around me and we ended up watching a horror movie Marshall Lee had found downstairs. It didn't look all that scary.

Although once the movie got going it was pretty scary! I didn't know how Marshall Lee smiled at the movie and wasn't scared. Maybe it was because he watched the horrors of the Great Mushroom War. That itself is scary. That and he's over a thousand years old, he has seen things unimaginable, he is king of the Nightosphere, that place is full of demons and vampires. Marshall Lee smiled as I screamed at the scary parts of the movie. Cake would have been too scared to continue the movie by now and would have shut off Beemo. I was actually thinking about doing the very same thing. It was soon over and I was able to relax a little bit. Marshall Lee smiled and grabbed some strawberries from the fridge. I fallowed him, still a little scared by the movie and not wanting to be alone.

Cake came in the door and she hugged me. It was so sudden I didn't have enough time to piece her arrival together and squirmed trying to get out of Cake's layers of arms. Cake laughed and retrieved her rope like arm. Marshall Lee floated beside me and smiled.

"Hey, cat, did you miss me?" asked Marshall Lee smiling. Cake rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"I've got everything ready for tomorrow, Fionna!" said Cake smiling. "We just need to get rid of _him_." I laugh.

"He's leaving at eight, let us eat dinner together and he'll leave. It's only six, Cake," I said.

"I'll make some spaghetti," said Cake going into the kitchen. I fallow her and help her make the spaghetti while Marshall Lee watches some more horror movies. "So what did you guys do while I was gone?"

"Took a bath, made some prank calls, nothing much," I said giving Cake the sauce. "Why? What did you think we were doing? Tier fifteen?" Cake gave a motherly look to me. I replied with a stupid look.

"Don't look at me like you're stupid, you two have totally done tier fifteen by now," said Cake. I start blushing and Cake smiles. "Oh stop your blushing. That just confirms it you know."

"Shut up, Cake," I said laughing. "It's not like you and Mochro don't do tier fifteen."

"Guys I can hear you," shouted Marshall Lee from the other room with a sense of smart-ass in his voice. "Quit talking about our junk, Fionna!"

"No, come in here and help us," I shouted back.

"Nah, I think I'll stay in here," said Marshall Lee back. I smile and continue helping Cake make the spaghetti. When we finish Marshall Lee floats in and sits down next to me.

"Shove the red in your face vampire and then get out," said Cake smiling. I laugh and nudge her in the shoulder.

"Oh stop it," I said laughing. Marshall Lee smiles and sucks the red from the sauce. I smile and slide him my spaghetti to suck the red from the sauce. He does that then slides it back. He wipes red off his face and kisses me. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, the sun's down and I need to get going anyways," said Marshall Lee. "I'll see you on our wedding day, okay?" I nod and run to the door.

"Do better than that then!" I said kissing him a second time. Marshall Lee smiles and floats out the door. I go back to the table and finish my spaghetti. Cake does her dish then mine when I give it to her. It was like old times. Me and her in the tree house. I go up the stairs and put on my footie pajamas. Cake comes upstairs and notices my nightgown on the ground.

"Did Marshall Lee like it?" asked Cake trying to get stuff out of me. I sighed, I wasn't going to get out of telling her. I actually kind of wanted to tell her. I wondered what she would say.

"He loved it and the strawberry shampoo too," I said smiling. "You were right, as always, Cake." Cake laughs and pulls out some more clothes she had gotten for me. More showing dresses and panties.

"Then he'll love these!" said Cake. "Told you, didn't I?" I laugh swipe the panties rom her.

"Yes you told me," I said laughing. "But glob, Cake, don't shove red panties in my face. No matter how cute they are!"

"So you like them!" said Cake excitedly. They were red with black lace ad a small black bow. I knew Marshall Lee would, which meant I liked them. I nod and Cake throws more shirts and skirts at me. Red and black, blue and blue, since when did she always have me wearing black and red? I didn't find them ugly colors, but just odd that she was shoving all the colors in my face at once.

"Cake, slow down! Do I need all this?" I asked. "Can't I wear my hero skirt and shirt?" Cake nodded but held up a black t-shirt and red jeans. The jeans had a tear here and there and the shirt was torn at the edges, but it made it look cool. I had to admit, Marshall Lee would like it on me.

"Come on, Marshall Lee will love this!" said Cake. "I figure, if you are going to be the Vampire Queen, why not be supportive?"

"I appreciate that, but I love and always will love blue. Cake, just leave it alone, but this is pretty cool." Cake smiled and picked up the mess she had made with clothes. They were everywhere, but it wasn't like they were bad clothes. They were different than what I was used to having Cake asking me to wear. I help her put the final clothes away and we get into our beds, but I know Cake isn't done asking me tons of questions.

"What was tier fifteen like, Fionna?" asked Cake curiously. I knew I had to be redder than my pajamas at the moment, redder than those panties for glob's sake! Was my sister really asking me about tier fifteen now? I ignored her, but she kept asking me. I put a pillow over my face but her mouth had stretched right by my head.

"Cake, I'm trying to sleep!" I said.

"Tell me!" begged Cake. "Tell me what tier fifteen was like, Fionna!"

"You heard Marshall Lee, he doesn't like me talking about it," I said thinking of a quick excuse.

"But I'm your sister!" said Cake.

"Cake, can I please go to sleep now?" I asked. Cake sighed and her mouth went back to normal length. "Thanks." Finally, with Cake quieted I was able to fall asleep. I did not know how much more of her constant questioning I would've been able to take.


	33. Chapter 33

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

**.**

I float to the Candy Kingdom, wondering what he would have planned for me. If it didn't mean so much to Fionna I'd just stay at home. I float through the Candy Kingdom doors and Bubba's servants showed me to his lab. I walked inside and he was working with some large equations on his chalkboard. I knock on the lab door which makes him spin around.

"Marshall, you're here," said Bubba smiling. "On time too."

"Well yeah," I said. "But it's not like we're doing anything today. So it wouldn't be a big deal if I was late either." Bubba laughed and went back to doing the equation on the board. I float above the small rat who shriveled up at the sight of me. I picked him up and he struggled to get out of my hands. He started squealing and Bubba looked to me.

"Marshall Lee, put him down," sighed Bubba.

"What? I'm not going to hurt the little guy," I said petting his head. The rat bit my finger then I finally put him down. "You don't do weird experiments on the rat, right?" Bubba laughed while shaking his head.

"I don't to experiments on Science, he simply helps me with equations some times," said Bubba. "You're fine. So about tomorrow, a few of the other princes are coming to celebrate. Engagement Ring Prince, Slime Prince, Hotdog Prince, Safari Prince and Flame Prince are just some of the princes that will be attending." Wait, Flame Prince? He seriously invited Flame Prince? He must know how much I hate the guy! Bubba smiled which made me confused.

"Fionna really wants you to be friends with Flame Prince, Marshall Lee. Can't you deal with him for one night? For Fionna?" I sigh, he was right. Fionna really wanted us to get along. She would be happy to hear I got along with him for a full night. I exit his Candy Lab and go into the Kitchen. Some of the chefs tremble and hide their red stripes or polka dots. I laugh and swipe some strawberries. I float out the candy kitchen then Peppermint Maid came to me.

"Prince has arranged a room for you, Vampire King," said Peppermint Maid. "It's got no windows for the sunlight to seep through. There are lanterns around the room if you need them." I wouldn't need them, I had vampire vision so I cols see perfectly in the dark. She shows me to the room, it was very dark and Peppermint Maid lit a lantern. Then I see her set down some sweats for me on the bed. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." I nod and Peppermint Maid exits the room. It was pink, that I could see. I wasn't surprised that it was pink though, almost everything in this castle was pink.

I put on the sweats Peppermint Maid had brought for me, it was a miracle that they weren't pink. They were plain grey, even the t-shirt she had brought was grey. I set the clothes I was currently wearing on the dresser, I wasn't sure if Peppermint maid would want to wash them while I was sleeping. I float to the small pink bed; I couldn't believe I had to sleep in this thing for the night. I suck it up and go to sleep.

I wake up to Peppermint Maid handing me some strawberry pancakes. I saw that my clothes were neatly folded on top of the dresser, I assumed they were washed by Peppermint Maid or some other Castle Staff worker. I looked to the clock that was in the room and it as only seven in the morning. Right now my nocturnal schedule was completely messed up. I could fix that when it was just Fionna and me. I shove some of the strawberry pancakes in my face before I float down the stairs, still in the sweats Bubba had loaned me. He was in the dining hall eating some breakfast.

I sit down in a chair next to him. Bubba wipes the food off his mouth and he smiles.

"So the prince's should start arriving at seven, except we can't go outside, because the decorations are all set, except for the food, we don't want to ruin them," said Bubba.

"Sure, sure," I said. "What did Fionna and you exactly plan for food?" Bubba gave me a stupid look like it was a stupid question.

"It's obviously strawberries and meatloaf, and other junk my chefs cook up, red of course," said Bubba. "I'm pretty sure Fionna told you the cake was red velvet, am I correct?" I nod, she said that every times she talked to me about it. I wondered how Bubba thought a bachelor party was supposed to be like. Probably not how I thought it should be. Girls, beer, not princes drinking tea all night.

Around six Bubba told me to get dressed, I stayed in the sweats all day, and to have Peppermint Maid show me to a special room when I have finished. I float to the room without windows to get my clothes on. I do such then Peppermint Maid escorts me through the castle. Through hallways I don't believe I've been down before. Finally she leads me into what I think was a Candy Bar, but I couldn't be sure. Bubba comes out smiling.

"Is here good?" asked Bubba.

"Yeah," I said. "Here's good."

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"Fionna, aren't you excited? It's the night before your wedding! It's going to be awesome!" said Cake excitedly. "How does it feel? Are you like super excited? What's going through that mind of yours, girl?"

"It's like there's millions of butterflies are in my stomach at once," I said smiling. "It feels weird. Like it's scary, but I'm super excited. Do you get what I am saying?" Cake nods and puts a paw around me.

"Perfectly," said Cake. "We're almost to the Monster where Party Patty said they'll be meeting us." Cake actually agreed to have the party in the monster's stomach. I didn't mind, but it was weird to think that we were going to be parting in a monster's stomach. I don't know how the bears felt safe living there. I'd constantly be worrying about being turned into _stuff_. Just going into the monster made me worry about turning into stuff. When we got to the monster she sat down and handed me a flower. She couldn't talk but she had a big smile on her face.

The flower was huge and a real pain to try to hold on to. Of course the monster wouldn't know that. The flower was normal sized to her. I put it down next to me and Ice Queen comes running at me. I duck and she falls flat on her face in the mud. I laughed some then helped her up. Ice Queen wiped it off, trying to remain calm.

"Gertrude? Where are you, sweetie?" called Ice Queen looking around for her trouble making penguin. I wondered which one she was bringing. Was it the evil one who slapped Marshall Lee's mother? Or the one who lied the egg. Any penguin in the Ice Kingdom was named Gertrude. I wondered why, on Christmas Cake and I figured out why she captures princes in hopes to marry them, but not why she calls every penguin she has Gertrude. That remains a mystery.

Beemo and Neptr come out of a pouch Cake had grown for the two of them to climb into. They started looking around for Gertrude going into full detective mode.

"Neptr!" squealed Ice Queen hugging our _daughter_. "How have you been, Honey?"

"Pretty good, Nana," said Neptr smiling. "Do you want some pies?" Ice Queen was pretty hurt when Neptr chose me over her, along with Neptr who always wanted to see Ice Queen. They never got to communicate much anymore. Like how Storma and I never truly see each other.

Honeybun, Peppermint Maid and Prince Cookie came soon, Prince Cookie was finally out of the mental hospital. Cake ran to Prince Cookie and hugged her. She had her crown on and was dressed in grass. She had a small fort we built her in the grass lands, it was shaped like a castle and she ordered around pieces of grass, lecturing them how they could be whatever they wanted. Honeybun went by sometimes to visit, wanting to be insane things. Prince Cookie loved Honeybun though, and supported her.

Last came the Duchess of Nuts. I was glad she was able to forgive me for the whole PG going green and bald thing. Her daughters too. She had some trail mix with her in a small baggie, then was jumped on by Beemo.

"Is that trail mix poisoned?" asked Beemo. "Do not lie to me! I could kill you instantly!" The Duchess of Nuts laughed bringing Beemo off her.

"No, little computer, why would I want to poison Fionna?" asked the Duchess of nuts smiling. "Nuts are good, unless they're bad nuts. Then we feed them to the squirrels." A small paper air plane came flying towards us and I picked it up. Cake's name was written all over it in that crazy squirrel's handwriting. I hand it to Cake who just throws it behind her shoulder.

"That's everyone right? Besides the bears?" asked Cake looking around.

"We cannot find Gertrude!" said Ice Queen. She started whistling and calling Gertrude like a dog. We were worrying over a stupid Penguin. "If only Finn and Jake were here! They'd know what to do!"

"Ice Queen, Finn and Jake are not real," said Cake helping her look around for Gertrude. "Besides, boys are so slow." Finn and Jake were based off Cake and me. Ice Queen froze us in ice so we would have to listen to her fanfiction about us. Except she had Finn claim he wanted to marry Ice Queen. If it wasn't for that one part it would have been pretty great. Finally Gertrude came out of the trees and sat next to Ice Queen. I was tired of looking for her.

"Now we're all here," said Ice Queen smiling. The Monster lowers her head down to the ground sticking her tongue out like a path. I step onto the tongue and it felt so weird. Like the flesh monster Cake, Tree Trunks and I fought. It was squishy and wet. Trees were in between her teeth and saliva everywhere.

"Hey, girls! What's up?" asked Party Patty welcoming us into the monster. Ice Queen looked around and gripped Gertrude tightly. She looked around like she was in the middle of a horror movie. It was kind of like how I was feeling at the moment being in the monster's stomach and all. To think Cake and I spent all that time trying to get the bears out of the monster's stomach, now we were entering to party. It was actually kind of funny.

Party Patty lead us down into the stomach and we walked into the main party room. Bears were all over the place, female of course. I wondered where the other bears were. Cake handed me a honey drink and Ice Queen laughed.

"This reminds me of my bachelorette party! Even if I didn't get married..." said Ice Queen. "Those honey drinks are delicious! Just don't drink too many of them. I think there's something off about them. They did weird things to my head." I smile and Cake gets the party going.

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

So things were going better than expected. Some of the other princes weren't that bad. Like Engagement ring prince. I owed him for fixing the ring. Safari Prince was kind of funny too. Hotdog prince just smelt bad, however. Flame Prince threatened to eat him along with some ketchup. Now I think Hotdog Prince was a little afraid of us. It was worth it though, it was funny.

Gumball actually did an okay job. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be...

**Author's note: I thank you for patience, my laptop hates me and my "r" isn't working. To use it I am using copy and paste... ^_^**


	34. Chapter 34

**Fionna's P.O.V**

The bears had some pretty 'fun' things to do. They had gotten another songs other than the one that repeated bears for karaoke. Ice Queen made that interesting, her and NEPTR sang some song Ice Queen flipped when she saw. NEPTR and Ice Queen should not be permitted to sing together. Ice Queen was a bad enough singer as it was, NEPTR's computer voice made it worse.

Party Patty handed out some more Honey drinks but Cake wouldn't let me have any more than one. Although she seemed to like them a lot along with almost everyone else. I didn't see why she wouldn't let me have any.

"Because, drinking age is still twenty one, Mom would kill us, Fionna," said Cake. "She'd kill me for letting you marry a vampire."

"I won't be twenty one for hundreds of years. Please, Cake!" Ice Queen shook her head.

"Sorry, Hun, the feline's right. It's nothing for teens," said Ice Queen moving her finger back in forth. "Right, NEPTR?" NEPTR made a beeping sound with her oven indicating yes.

"Marshall Lee would let me drink it," I said crossing my arms. "He doesn't treat me like a little kid." Cake rolled her eyes in disapproval. Ice Queen made an 'aww' sound.

"I don't know much about your little boy toy. Tell me about him, girly," said Ice Queen smiling. "What even happened to you and Gum- Is he available now?" This causes me to laugh. She was never going to give up on Gumball, or any other Princes. I shrug, I but I knew Gumball wouldn't be up for a date with Ice Queen any time soon. Beemo gives me a cup of oil in an attempt to make me feel better about Cake not letting me have those honey drinks.

"Beemo, why don't you drink it? You love oil," I said.

"You sure, Fionna?" asked Beemo. I nod, she tried to give me oil a lot recently. I don't know why. Beemo was able to get NEPTR to drink some too. They acted so much like sisters, it was kind of cute.

"Anyways, Fionna, tell me about that Marshall," said Ice Queen smiling. "I'll tell you who I like." It wouldn't be such a big surprise. It would be Gumball as always.

"Let me take a wild guess, it's Gumball?" I asked.

"Wow, very funny, Fionna," said Ice Queen. "Maybe it's not him. Maybe I like some other Prince. Why do you assume it's Gumball?"

"Well, because you are so obsessed with him. Let's not forget the little shrine you have of him," I said. Ice Queen started blushing while a few of the girls laughed at her.

"As odd as it is, we shouldn't laugh," said the Duchess of Nuts. Everyone stopped at once. Cake trying her best to hold it all back.

"Thanks... Nutty," said Ice Queen trying to come up with a name for Duchess of Nuts. "So Fionna, about that boy."

"Well..."

.

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

.

"Okay, okay, seriously, who suggested to have Flame Prince to burn his fire brighter?" asked a burnt Hotdog Prince. We all laughed at him, maybe Flame Prince wasn't that bad after we got passed all of the stuff that happened between him and Fionna. Maybe it was just the candy drinks talking, however. Whatever the reason Fionna would be happy.

"Well, Marshall Lee said he'd like some hotdogs, at least he didn't take a bite out of you," said Bubba laughing. We all laugh while Hotdog Prince runs around in circles. "Guys, what time is it?"

"I don't know, Bubba, you're the scientist after all," I said.

"You're finally calling me a scientist and not a nerd?" asked Bubba laughing.

"Don't push your luck, Gummy," I said laughing.

"Really, what time is it? I'm getting tired from the drinks," said Bubba. "I don't know about you guys..."

"Yeah, me too," said Safari Prince leaning back in his chair. "I was going to suggest another round of poker or something, but now I'm not so sure."

"Why don't we call it a night?" asked Bubba.

"One last toast, to Marshall Lee," said Engagement Ring Prince. Everyone drinks before heading off to separate rooms. The party Bubba threw me could have been worse. It wasn't all that bad, really. Him and I go up the stairs seeing how our rooms were right next to each others.

"Thanks, Bubba," I said smiling. "For doing all of this."

"No problem, Marshall Lee," said Bubba.

"This has got to be hard for you; you used to love Fionna like I did. So this _really_ means a lot," I said putting an arm around him. He laughed.

"You're being nice because you're intoxicated," said Bubba.

"Take it or leave it," I said laughing. When we get up the stairs I go into my room I crash onto the bed. It was a lot softer than my own. They smelled like Bubba for some reason. The same sweats were in the room prepared for me. I put those on, except this time leaving my shirt off.

I lie awake thinking about tomorrow. I wondered what Fionna was doing. I bet she was still partying with Cake and whoever else.

.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

.

Cake and I were lying on a small mat in the monster's stomach, I was tired and didn't feel like partying any more. Cake was right, those drinks made my stomach go in knots. It made me feel like I was going to puke. Peppermint Maid was making a fuss about cleaning up some of the messes while Honey bun helped her. Beemo and NEPTR were throwing pies at one another playfuilly.

"Are you okay, Hun?" asked Ice Queen curiously. I shrug, leaving my face towards the floor.

"I'll take you home, Fi," said Cake putting me on her shoulder. Cake makes a small indentation in her back for me to lie in without the possibility of me falling off her. "We'll see you tomorrow you guys."

"Wait for us!" said Beemo dragging NEPTR along with her. "You can't go without us!" The little machines run onto Cake. They come into the small seat on her sitting next to me. Beemo lied her head on my lap putting on some nursery music. Old songs that Cake and mine's parents used to sing. Three baby spiders, Sleepy Kitties and other songs.

"Bye, Nana!" said NEPTR waving her only arm. Cake walks out of the Monster's mouth while the girls wave goodbye. As odd of a group they were they were our friends.

"Did you like the party, Fi?" asked Cake curiously. "I know you're not a big fan of that monster, but Party Patty really wanted to have it there."

"It was fine, I didn't mind the monster," I said. "Thanks, Cake, you too girls." Beemo and NEPTR giggle, happy to be mentioned in our 'grownup' conversation.

"When are we leaving tomorrow?" asked NEPTR. "So Beemo and I can get ready."

"We're leaving around five in the afternoon," said Cake. "Beemo, set an alarm for three, okay?" Beemo nods.

"I'll use the same alarm I use for Fionna's shower," said Beemo proudly. Now that was a loud alarm, if that didn't get us up in the morning nothing would. I found it weird that Beemo had an alarm for a bath, although she hasn't been using it lately. Everyone's schedule has been crazy lately. Not necessarily stressful, just a little complicated. Everything will settle down after we're done with all of this.

When we get to the Tree house I slip on my pajamas and jump into bed. NEPTR and Beemo go into sleep mode while Cake insists on getting some last minute things ready. I offer my help, but she politely declines. Wondering what she was doing I slide into my sleeping-bag falling asleep.

I wake to Beemo's super loud alarm waking everyone up. Cake throws a shoe at Beemo causing Beemo to wine.

"Cake! That hurt!" wined Beemo. "Don't throw your shoe at me!" Cake sighed going downstairs to start making breakfast, while I went to take a shower, Cake's orders. I strip down in the bathroom and get into the shower. It was quiet in the tree house, a bit cold too. I let the warm water splash onto my shoulders, then slowly run down my back before dripping on the bottom of the tub, heating my feet. Alone in my thoughts, thinking out different scenarios of the day. A voice in my head telling me everything's going to crumble, while another is telling me not to listen. _Everything's going to go wrong. Just you watch. Something's going to happen which is going to be so embarrass you. __**Don't listen, Fionna, everything's going to be okay. **__What if Marshall Lee changes his mind for some reason? Or if Flame Prince or Gumball try to stop him? Or worse; his mother? __**Come now, that wouldn't happen. Gumball's happy for you two, and Cake will kill Marshall Lee's mother and/or Flame Prince if they tried anything, you have no reason to worry. **__What if Ashley shows up? Or someone else who has a bone to pick with you? __**Just try to relax, everything will turn out fine. You're just paranoid. **_They were both me, but they were arguing against each other. I wanted to listen to one side, but the other kept making a valid point, making me worry.

I use the shampoo Marshall Lee liked so much giving the air a scent of strawberries. Bubbles form in my hair and droops into my eyes. A towel quickly wipes the stinging pain from my eyes. I wash the rest of myself before turning off the faucet. Cake had prepared me some 'give-up-on-life-pants' with a t-shirt. I slide those on, we would get my dress, hair and makeup done after breakfast.

"I made everything burritos, Fionna," said Cake smiling. "Everything you like. A bit of leftover meatloaf, some soy people, you know, you stuff." Soy people wasn't that bad, if kind of tasted pretty good. Gumball found it repulsive, but I have tasted my blood before, it didn't taste the same at all. It tasted like chicken. Whoever said there wasn't a taste difference between soy people and real people was nuts. Marshall Lee found it funny, saying I have some vampire in me after all. Maybe some zombie like his cat.

I eat the everything burrito then Cake gets to work on my makeup. I assumed she be much better at it than William and Marshall Lee. She hasn't done my makeup before, but she has always begged to do it. I always said I drew the line at dresses, makeup going too far, this was different, however. Like with the Nightosphere situation, that was different. Cake has all sorts of lipstick shades and eyeliner. Nail polish and blush. I was her doll for the day, what did I get myself into?

When she was finished I looked so different. I sort of liked it. She painted my nails baby blue and Beemo went around the house looking for some bobby-pins for my hair later. Cake has me slip on my dress then we get started on my hair. I knew this was a HUGE event, but all of this dress up was annoying. Cake liked it though, I was glad she was here to help me. She grabs some white high-heels, forgetting I didn't know how to walk in them. I kept falling over in them. She gave me a quick lesson in how to walk in them, lucky for her I am a fast learner. I would have been faster if it wasn't for the dress which got in my war a few times.

When we were ready Cake grows huge and has a small couch for Beemo, NEPTR and me. Beemo and NEPTR were our flower girls, being the closest thing we had to small children. They were absolutely thrilled. Cake was the maid of honor and had on a nice light blue ribbon, which was a little darker than my nails, but only by one or two shades.

.

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

.

Gumball was pulling and scratching at my hair, putting the finishing touches on me. It was a fight, which he only won because he kept bringing up Fionna.

"Marshall Lee, please let me finish!" said Bubba desperately. "I need to finish your hair! Don't you want to look nice?"

"I can do my own hair," I said 'messing it up' in Bubba's terms. "I let you put me in this monkey suit, I can do my own hair. You might be good with suits, but when it comes to hair you need some work."

"Hey!" said Bubba like a small child.

"It's like a foot tall!" I said smiling. "I like mine the way it usually is, thank you." Bubba nods, I think this is the one thing he didn't mind. After being so picky this morning about everything.

"The girls are arriving!" said Peppermint Maid. "They are approaching the Candy Kingdom now!" Peppermint Maid wouldn't tell us about anything that happened last night. Sworn secrecy you might as well say. She was back to work on time so nothing bad must have happened.

"Give them their own room, Fionna and Marshall Lee can't come in contact," said Bubba.

"Why?" I sounded like a little kid at the moment.

"It's bad luck," said Gumball. "You know Fionna's all about that kind of stuff. Magic, luck, she's got that kind of stuff in her everyday life, even if it's isn't really real." Bubba makes me laugh, he is completely against Magic, although how Cake's powers as well as mine fly by him without him complaining is beyond me. He likes to find a scientific explanation to everything. It got annoying some times, but at others it was helpful.

"Alright, Prince, I will show them to a room. Do you have any rooms in mind?" asked Peppermint Maid curiously.

"The other side of the castle would be nice," said Bubba making me angry. "It's precautionary, Marshall Lee."

"For what? It's not like we'll start a fire," I said crossing my arms. Bubba smiles going back to work on my appearance, causing Peppermint Maid to go take care of Fionna, Cake and whoever else.

"You're so difficult sometimes, you know that don't you?" asked Bubba smiling.

"It's my specialty."


	35. Chapter 35

**Fionna's P.O.V**

.

Peppermint Maid came at us at the Castle Gates smiling. We were shown to a room with a mirror and which happened to lead to the Candy Gardens. After all of the planning it turned out pretty nice. The moon was full and would shine off the milk pond beautifully. There were arrangements of red, blue and white flowers around the arch. The red velvet cake stood high and tall with I think seven layers, I have never been good at math. Chairs were set out for guests and we got General Candy Corn to be Justice of the Peace. Gumball the best man, Cake the maid of honor, NEPTR and Beemo the flower girls, and Cubby, the small party bear, would ironically be the ring bear. Flame Prince was graciously walking me down the isle, seeing how my parents were dead and no one else could do it. Marshall Lee wasn't a big fan of this, but who else was going to? According to Gumball it was tradition.

This was really happening. Butterflies, or maybe more bats for their ferocity, were flying around in my stomach. Cake was there for me, thank glob. I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without her. She was the only family we had left, other than Camille, but we don't know where she is, or else she would be here. Marshall Lee's mother was attending. She was probably here already in the Candy Gardens. Doing glob knows what.

"Hey, I'm here to see the bride," said Gumball from outside a door. I allow him in and hug him. I was so scared, but so excited. I hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around me, and I felt something touch my back other than his hands. I remove myself from him and he has my bouquet.

"Thanks, Gumball," I said smiling. "I'm going to need this." Gumball smiles. His pink eyes fixated on me. Admiring my dress and the pure fact that I was dressed up, hair showing, willingly, while wearing makeup.

"You looked worried, you okay?" asked Gumball. "If you're worried about something messing up, don't. I've got guards everywhere, not that I'm afraid that you can't handle yourself. We planned this so well, nothing is going to go wrong. No worries." I smile, he was right, although I couldn't help but worry. There were so many things that could go wrong. So many things. Lumpy Space Prince was in the room, that is just trouble waiting to happen.

"I know, Gumball, it's silly... it's just this is a big day and everything. Everyone is expecting me to be this beautiful doll today. The proper puppet, I guess... I don't know," I sat in one of the chairs sliding the high heels off my feet.

"I thought you were taller than usual," said Gumball causing me to laugh. Cake cuddles up beside me, purring trying to make me feel better. "No one is expecting that of you. Why would you say that? We're all real happy for you. If we're making you nervous you could have said something."

"Yeah, Fi, why didn't you say something?" asked Cake curiously.

"I didn't want to make anyone worry about me. I'm fine, I'm just nervous. Marsh said that was usual for people in this situation. I can handle myself. I'm Fionna the Human. Heroine of Aaa. I was just a little scared, but I'm fine, see? Nothing to worry about." I wasn't convincing them. I could see it in their faces. Gumball especially. He sits next to me and takes my hands. A few years ago I would have been excited and squealing. I was blushing and it was sort of awkward.

"Okay, Fionna, not saying anything makes me worried sick. Like I bet it does with Cake," he said. Cake nods, giving me these huge puppy-dog-eyes. "Just because you're going to be devoting your life to Marshall Lee doesn't mean you keep secrets from everyone else. We care about you, Fionna. We really, really do. I'll always be here if something happens, you know that, don't you?" There was a long pause, mostly because I was fighting tears so I didn't mess up the makeup that took forever to put on my face. I nod, of course I knew this. Our 'moment' was broken by the door opening, again. It was Flame Prince.

"This is Fionna's room, right?" he asked coming in. I nod as he comes over to hug me. I stop right before he does. "What? Do I smell?"

"No, you'll burn the dress," I said blushing.

"Oh, no, Gumball fixed that, like at the lake, remember? I looked the same but I wouldn't burn anything?" asked Flame Prince smiling. Makes sense, Gumball really was on top of things. I smile then hug him. He was right, no harm went to the dress. "What do you see in that vampire anyways?"

"A sweet guy who will kick butt for me," I said smiling. "You would know." He folds his arms stubbornly. "No, seriously, and thanks for doing this, Flame Prince it means a lot."

"Sure, Fionna, sure..." said Flame Prince looking sort of depressed. I go back to Cake and pet her causing her to purr.

"How much longer do we have?" I asked curiously.

"Only a few minutes. I should probably go check on Marshall Lee. I left him alone. One can only imagine what he's doing up there all alone," said Gumball getting up. "Fionna, I will see you in a matter of minutes." He walks out the door leaving Cake, NEPTR, Beemo Flame Prince and I alone.

"You ready for this, Honey? I've got to go too, and the girls have got to get oriented," said Cake hugging me. Great, Cake was leaving? Along with NEPTR and Beemo. I nod, and swallow my anxiety.

"I've got this, besides, Flame Prince is here if I need anything," I said smiling. This causes Flame Prince to smile as well. NEPTR, Cake and Beemo exit the room as well.

"So how do we do this?" asked Flame Prince curiously. I shrug and fix his bowtie which I noticed to be crooked. I grab the bouquet and tell him to take my arm.

"Like this I think," I said.

"That seems right," said Flame Prince. "Fionna, we're friends, right?"

"Well, of course, silly, why wouldn't we be?"

"What about everything that went on before this? I blew it. I really blew it with you." I walk to the chair and start to put on my high heels. "I gave up Aaa's heroine..."

"Don't be like that, Flame Prince. It's in the past. We're buds now." I smile, but it isn't enough to cheer him up. He sits next to me.

"Maybe I don't want to be 'buds' Fionna, okay?" asked Flame Prince. "I... I can't do it."

"What are you saying? You're going to leave me alone in this room?" I asked, still trying to hold tears back. "If you want to go ahead! I don't want to go through anything else today, okay? There's too much going on for me to deal with your issues okay?"

"No, that's not what I was saying at all!" said Flame Prince starting to feel bad. "That's not what I'm saying at all." I turn my head away from him and he grabs it with his hand. It was warm and it felt nice against my cheek.

"Then what are you saying?" I asked. He spun my head back around and smiled.

"That guy out there is a maniac... and well, Pink Boy might not be able to say it but I will, I love you. I love you, Fionna," said Flame Prince. I was shocked, not this all over again. Not today! Not now! He takes my hands, but I pull them away, disgusted.

"No, Flame Prince, if you're going to act like this you can leave," I said. "I can't do this now. Especially not now. Why'd you have to say that?" I was starting to get scared. Now what was going to happen? When Marshall Lee finds out he is going to be so mad! We had planned this so carefully. I took a deep breath, trying to disregard everything that Flame Prince had just said. "Just get me down that isle."

.

Peppermint Maid came and got us when everything was ready. I watched down the isle as NEPTR and Beemo spread small flower bits happily. Princes and Princesses all staring at them. Watching their every moves. Then music started to be played for me, I look to Flame Prince who nods. He takes my arm and we start walking. I see Marshall Lee and can't help but smile. Cake was waving, trying to make it unnoticeable. Everyone was staring at me, Lumpy Space Prince almost in tears. He was so overemotional.

When Flame Prince gets to the end I am handed to Marshall Lee and the bouquet is handed to Cake. I look to Marshall Lee who smiles, his fangs gently over his pale blue lips. Gumball had really outdone himself on Marshall Lee's suit. I wondered if it was made out of candy. Everyone sits and General Candy Corn starts talking.

"Fionna, you look amazing," whispered Marshall Lee so only I could hear. I knew I was blushing, I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"I don't usually dress up like this," I whispered back. I make him chuckle a little bit, it is still quiet, though. Still ignoring what General Candy Corn was saying. Cake looked like she was grasping every word. I bet she was, she was all for events like this. Her and Gumball could be professional wedding planners. They'd be great. This is living proof.

"Well, you should more often," he whispered. "Cake did a great job."

"Better than William?" I asked. Again I make Marshall Lee laugh.

"For this kind of occasion, yeah. Who knows how he would have done, though."

"I'm glad we didn't take our chances and went with Cake." I felt Cubby poking us giving us the ring. Marshall Lee takes them from the tiny bear and he is instructed to put it on me, while I put Marshall's on him. We kiss and the whole place is filled with noises of congratulations and cheers. Lumpy Space Prince is crying and Marshall Lee's mother is clapping. Cake hugs me, almost strangling me.

"Oh, my baby sister's all married," said Cake smiling. "When am I ever going to see you?" I laugh trying to struggle out of her grasp. Marshall Lee helps me and I hug him. Gumball walks over and I just about tackle him excitedly. He accepts the hug and Marshall Lee is curious to see how the cake tastes.

We go to the cake and Gumball hands Marshall Lee a knife. We cut ourselves pieces and sit down by ourselves before Marshall Lee's mother joins us.

"Oh, I'm so happy for the two of you!" said Marshall Lee's mother gleefully. "Fionna, you look absolutely beautiful in that dress. Your sister designed it, right?"

"Yeah, she's pretty good with this stuff, Mrs. Lee," I said. I shoved my fork into the cake and shove it into my mouth. "She helped with the plans and everything. I wouldn't be where I am today without her." She smiles and Marshall Lee kisses my cheek. Cake runs up to me dragging me onto some kind of stage without warning.

"Throw it, Fi!" said Cake motioning to my bouquet.

"You'll just catch it anyways," I said.

"Just spin around and throw it!" begged Cake. I do, and with no big shock Cake catches it. Lord Monochromicorn comes over tapping something in Morse Code. "So what if I used my powers to get it? She's my sister, I won fair and square."

"That's not fair and square," I said smiling.

"Whatever!" said Cake smiling. I was dragged around all day by different people wanting my attention. The only time it didn't bother me was when it was Marshall Lee's and mine dance. It was a slow song, which I can never manage to get down quite right. It was fun though. Marshall Lee carried me out 'princess style' to the caves.

"So... Fionna Lee... what do you want to do?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna Lee. No longer 'The Human.' I actually had a name people could call me. The human was just so bland. I was Fionna Lee. Vampire Queen. Not officially, okay, but in my won world, I was the queen. "We leave for that island tomorrow... what do you want to do?"

"Well, if that is the case I am taking a bath," I said.

"One last picture?" asked Marshall Lee getting a camera out. We take a last picture before Marshall Lee and I undo my hair, which took a while. Then I carefully take off the dress while Marshall Lee his tux to get in a Bubble Bath together.

The bubbles just barely cover my breasts but successfully hide everything else. Marshall Lee slides in with me putting an arm around me. He twists my finger in my golden hair smiling. I lay my head back on his chest and he kisses my head. Everything was perfect. The two of us alone in our house in the caves. Not how I always pictured my life. A large prophetic and mechanical arm, adventuring 24/7, but this was better than anything I had imagined.


	36. Epilogue

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

**Epilogue**

Fionna and I got back from being at that island in the middle of the sea of nothing. We were there for a few months. Her eighteenth birthday was today, and Cake was surprising her at our house in the caves. She had been so happy the past few months, she had almost forgotten it was in the middle of the ocean until we had to travel back home. Bubba had loaned us a big ship for the journey, but it still scared her. I was by her the whole time. She had gotten sea sick on the way home. I felt so bad for her. If planes were reinvented I would have flown her there. We had gotten some pretty cool items from the trip. Fionna managed to sketch a map of the island on huge poster paper. She was going to hang it up in the cave when she got back. She was pretty proud of it. It was how we got around.

When we got to the cave Schwabelle came out of the dog door rubbing herself against Fionna's legs making her smile. She rubbed her hand against her white fur smiling.

"Hey, girl, it's so nice to see you," she said smiling. She opened the door and was almost strangled by Cake. "Don't hug me too hard! You'll kill me." Cake laughed and relieved her grip. My mother was there, Lord Monochromicorn, Lumpy Space Prince, Bubba, Beemo, NEPTR, Ice Queen and a ton of her friends. She almost started crying.

"You okay, Fionna?" I asked smiling.

"Did you do all of this?" asked Fionna. I nod. Bubba and I managed to stay in contact, this she knew. Her and Cake exchanged letters since no phones worked out here. Bubba and I had a small bird carry our messages, like pigeons before the Great Mushroom War. That was how her and Cake communicated too. That was how Bubba and I worked all of this out. When we would be here, the party and everything, Fionna had just lost track of time. She hugs me while Cake crossing her arms.

"He gets all the love? You were alone with him for months!" said Cake smiling.

"I know, I know," said Fionna laughing. She took the map she drew and held it up for Cake to see. "This is where we were!" Fionna started showing Cake and everything else a play by play of what we did on the island. Not _everything_, but pretty close. Where we hung out, where the coolest spots where. Cake was quite fascinated, along with Bubba.

Cake brings up everything Fionna and I had into our room so we could stay down here with everyone else. They were all curious how our relationship was going and to open old gifts and new ones. Most of them for Fionna. I got a thing here or there, nothing huge or special. Bubba gave me one or two t-shirts with band names like ACDC and Pink Floyd. Cake gave me a horror movie called the Exorcist, that was something I haven't seen in a while. It would scare Fionna too. That we needed to watch together. Fionna all kinds of things, swords, books full of supernatural theories, a lot like the Enchiridion, some new outfits and more stuff.

Fionna was just really happy to see everyone after being gone for quite some time. She loved being at the island with me, but she was always saying how she missed everyone, yet strangely wanted to remain with me there. It was funny how she was complaining about wanting to see Cake and Lord Monochromicorn yet no matter how many times I offered to go back with her she wanted to stay.

"Oh, baby, there's someone you _need_ to meet," said Cake coming down the stairs. She drags Fionna into the other room, making me fallow. "You'll absolutely love him!" _Yeah, right,_ I thought. When Cake stopped and introduced Fionna to some guy she squealed in excitement.

"Oh my glob, Cake! He's adorable!" said Fionna starting to spaz. "Marshall Lee come look at this!" I look over Fionna's shoulder to see a small, black and grey kitten. Fionna picks him up making some kind of face in attempt to get him to laugh. "Cake, when did this happen?"

"Only a few days ago, that's why he's so tiny," said Cake smiling. Fionna turned around to me smiling.

"Look at him!" she held him up with her hands under his arms. She seemed to be pretty excited about this. I take the kitten from her worriedly.

"You can't just hold him like that," I said, Fionna started blushing.

"Oh, oops," said Fionna, her face getting red.

"Here," I said giving him back to Fionna. I showed her how to hold the kitten properly and she giggled.

"He's not very fluffy yet is he?" asked Fionna giggling. "How'd you know that, Marsh?"

"Well, I've seen a baby or two after being alive for a thousand years," I said. Fionna handed the kitten to Cake.

"What _is_ his name anyways?" asked Fionna curiously.

"Jeremy," said Cake. "Mochro's idea." Cake and Fionna started going on and on about babies. I go into our main room and talk with everyone else. My mother was there. She hugged me tightly, almost strangling me.

"How was your trip, Mar Mar?" asked my mother. "I was told you went to an island you discovered."

"Fionna absolutely ate that up," I said laughing. She loved the thought that I, myself, discovered an island. I wasn't exactly an adventurer like her. Her and I got to name the island too. Fionna wanted to mash our names together and name it Fiolee, and what was I to stand in her way? There were all new creatures Fionna has never seen before. New creatures she could fight and learn from. New styles of fighting. New foods.

"I wanted to give you something," said my mother throwing me some keys. I stare at them blankly, not knowing what these keys opened up. "Let's just say there's a charmed chest in the Nightosphere for you... heh, it's bottomless. It's _full_ of stuff."

"Thanks, Mom, we'll check it out when we get a chance," I said smiling. Fionna came from behind me wrapping her arm around me. What was with people almost strangling me today? I spin her around before she jumps off hugging Bubba.

"It's been forever, Gumball!" said Fionna excitedly.

"Three months and fourteen days to be exact," said Bubba smiling. Fionna laughs, Bubba was such a nerd.

"Well I see that as a good thing if you ask me," I said. Bubba laughed, even Fionna found it funny this time. She even laughed a little. She usually hated my jokes about Bubba.

"Well, a few months without seeing you is pretty good too," said Bubba, obviously towards me. He would never say such a thing about Fionna. If he would I'd kill him.

"Oh come on, you two. Stop it," said Fionna laughing. "You guys don't _hate_ each other anymore. Even if it is just for me."

"Well, it is, it's all for you," I said messing with her hair. She brings her hood from her new cloak over her head. It was black and the hood had some bunny ears. She loved it. She wore it almost all the time while we were at the island. She wanted to try sewing so she could impress Cake. She did a pretty good job on it too. She still wore her traditional hat sometimes too.

"You made this?" asked Bubba inspecting Fionna's new cloak.

"Yeah? What do you think?" asked Fionna. The air filled up inside and made it poof out as she spun around. "It took me a few tries to get it right."

"Well, you would certainly make a wonderful seamstress," said Gumball smiling. "You must have picked up some things while watching Cake all of your life."

"Tell that to the sock I destroyed a year ago," said Fionna laughing. "And all of the access material back on the island."

"You didn't make that many mistakes, Fionna, you only had to restart your cloak twice," I said smiling. "It was only a small mistake too." Fionna playfully punches me, laughing.

"It was still a big enough to have me start over again," said Fionna. "Either way, I like the cloak. Thanks for talking me into it."

"It was your idea completely," I said. "You just wanted to give up those two times." She started to get so mad back on the island while working on it she would throw it and throw a fit. It was sort of funny, but really sad to watch. It was advanced for her, Cake wasn't there to help, and I wasn't all that good at sewing.

By the end of the day everyone but my mother, Cake and Jeremy left. Cake wanted to see Fionna some more and talk to her about some things, while my mother simply wouldn't leave. I didn't know why, though.

"Um, Cake, Mrs. Lee, can you leave for a few minutes? There's something I want to talk to Marshall Lee about... alone," said Fionna. The two women leave, Cake looking sympathetic and my mother excited.

"Is there something upsetting you, Blue?" I asked curiously. She looked it. She didn't look as cheery as usual. "Was it something Bubba said? Because if he hurt you in any way, I swear I'll-"

"Marshall Lee, calm down, it wasn't Gumball," said Fionna smiling. "Before you even bring it up it wasn't Flame Prince either." That didn't make me feel any better to be honest, if it wasn't one of those two why would she looked so worried? "This is something that I want to remain between the two of us, but I would bet money your mother is ease dropping anyways, and Cake already knows. I had to talk to her about it earlier. Besides, once Cake knows something so does all of Aaa."

"You said it, not me," I said laughing. Fionna was right, and I bet Cake was fighting every bone in her body not to punch my face in for agreeing with Fionna for saying it too. "So what is wrong, anyways?"

"Well, remember what made you faint in the Nightosphere?" asked Fionna curiously. Now that was a while back. I think for a while, until I remember. I stare at her, there was no possible way. I mean, I was dead.

"Okay, but I don't see why you are so worried," I said not pretending to be concerned myself.

"I can see it on your face, you're scared as hell, same as I," said Fionna almost starting cry. "What if you're right about Ice Queen? What if it hates me? Marshall, you'll stay won't you? You won't leave right?"

"Why?" I asked. "Why would you ask that? Of course I won't leave."

"Because Cake said-"

"When did she tell you that I would leave if you got pregnant?"

"When she explained tier fifteen to me at the party, when you proposed. Remember?" That's what made Fionna blush so much when Cake started explaining tier fifteen. What made Fionna push Cake away for a few days. She was so silent about it, didn't tell me a word about it.

"Yeah, I remember..." I said digging my hands into my jeans' pockets. "Do you know for sure?"

"Well, I think so. When I didn't get my period on the island I didn't notice, but I didn't get it this month either. I was talking to Cake about it at the party earlier and she said that meant... _this_... and to be careful how I tell you. Saying how I could-"

"We already established I won't leave, this was my house to begin with after all," I said smiling. "Not that it would matter anyways. I'm taking it you haven't told Bubba yet?" Fionna shakes her head.

"Nope, only you and Cake know, possibly your mom but I'm not sure," said Fionna. "You're sure you're okay with this?"

"It's weird since I'll always be eighteen and then when-" I stopped there seeing how going on like this would worry Fionna a ton more. "I'm 100% on board." I put my arms around her and she smiled.

"Thanks, Marsh..."

.

.

**Oh my glob thank you all so much for all the reviews, favorites and watches. This is an end to Return to the Nightosphere? But I will write more Fiolee fanfics and junk. If you guys have any suggestions put them in the reviews, thanks for all the support you guys, I really appreciate it. :)**


End file.
